A Kryptonian's Shield
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: (4th Story in the Super-Avengers Series) After New York, Kara Danvers is now an Avenger, and continues to protect her city. With more trouble coming over the horizon, she now has her teammates in the form of the Avengers to help her along the way. Kara Danvers/Steve Rogers AU of Season 2
1. A Kryptonians Shield Intro

**For those of you who have read what I have for A Scarlet Spider and Two Archers and Red Head, I made intro's for them. I then realized that I should've made one for this one as well. So I decided to switch chapter, and have this first, and then the first official after this one.**

**So for people who have just found this, then my entire explanation for this story is on the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

_My name is Kara Zor-El. I'm originally from Krypton, but my planet was dying, and I was sent to earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off course, and I ended up in the Phantom Zone, by the time I got here, time had passed, and Kal-El had already grown up, and become Superman. I hid who I was until one day an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work for the DEO with my adoptive sister, to protect my city from hostile alien life, and anyone else that means to cause it harm. It wasn't until recently I was recruited into a group of remarkable individuals who defending our planet from an invading alien Army in New York._

_Now, not only do I protect National City, along with a man from the history books, who I have fallen for. _

_I am also an Avenger._


	2. Meeting the Past

**I was originally going to place this with the Supergirl/Captain America section, but considering the other Avengers will be making appearances as well, so this will be in the Supergirl/Avengers crossover page. This chapter will be a little sappy and cute, and I'm pretty sure more chapters like this will be in here as well. I will get to the first episode maybe after this chapter, or after another chapter. Also the first episodes chapter will be The Martian Chronicles.**

**Also thank you for all the support for 'The Scarlet Spider', and I will hopefully have the first chapter out soon.**

**And make sure to read: Super-Avengers, Look Forward to the Future, Meet the Barton's, and The Scarlet Spider as well.**

**I own none the content, and hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**Meeting the Past**

J'onn had given Kara some time off, and given Steve some time as well. He said he had to give him a background check, anything else a DEO Agent had to go through before they were sworn in. Kara thought that was unnecessary, considering whom the person in question was, but J'onn had told her that he couldn't pick favorites and everyone had to do it.

_'Besides, I did it to you, Alex, and Winn. I don't just hire people from words alone.'_ He said.

_'But M'gann sorta works here, and you didn't.'_ Kara had said, with a raised eyebrow.

J'onn had rubbed the back of his head and said,_ 'It was a special case.'_

Steve would also go through combat training, but he said he would do it now, before they he and Kara would go on a trip they were planning.

Needless to say, the Agents that were chosen, got their butts whooped by Captain America. Kara and Alex weren't sure if they let him do that, or Steve was that good of a fighter. Kara had chosen the latter, considering all the News Reels and the fighting in New York.

Alex attested to that, considering besides Vasquez, they were two of the Agents that had fought him.

Alex had also chosen the former; she had heard how some of the Agents gushed about fighting and meeting him. She also threatened another round to the ones who said it, but they said they tried their best.

After that, Kara and Steve took off for their trip. Their trip was to visit the remaining members of the Howling Commando's and Peggy Carter.

Steve felt it was time to see everyone, and Kara thought it was a good idea.

So they went for about a week and visited Dugan, who was now living in D.C, And Gabe, who lived in his hometown of Macon, Georgia, and they both knew they were coming. Due to James had called beforehand to let him know Steve and Kara were going to visit.

They were going to visit Peggy last, due to her moving back to England.

Kara had jokingly suggested that she should just fly them to their destinations. Steve had rolled his eyes in amusement, and said he wanted to enjoy the sights, and the country. He didn't get a chance to during his tours during the war, so he hoped to make up for some very lost time.

Kara had no problem with that, sure she can get to places at the speed of sound, but taking the time to enjoy the sights was better.

Over the course of the week, Kara had smiled, and had fun meeting Steve's old war buddies, and their families. And she could see how relieved and happy they were about seeing each after all these years. But, she could see the sadness in Steve's eyes from time-to-time, considering almost everyone he knew back in the forties was dead.

But she had also seen him more relaxed he had seen him in a while as well.

Each time they left, Steve promised to keep in touch.

It was when they were going to visit Peggy that was when Steve looked more nervous. They were driving to a house Peggy had bought that was outside London.

Kara, who was driving, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and said," Hey, it's going to be fine."

"I know, it was easy talking to Dum Dum and Gabe. I don't know what I'll say to her." He said.

Kara smirked, and said," Well, she'll probably scold you for your lousy sense of time."

Steve rolled his eyes at the blonde, while Kara giggled.

She soon sobered up and said," Hey in all honestly, she will be happy to see you. She was excited when I told her we were going to visit."

Steve nodded and said," Y'know, it somehow worries me that you two talk to each other. Not that it's bad or anything, but I have a strange feeling."

Kara snorted in amusement and said," Relax Spangles, we aren't swapping embarrassing stories about you."

Steve raised a brow at her and said," Really? We're going for Stark level nicknames?" Kara ended up laughing at that.

Once they got to the house, they knocked on the door, an older voice said they come in. Kara saw that Steve gulped, and they walked inside.

Peggy was sitting in the living room. Kara could see she aged rather well, and retained her looks from her youth. Peggy had smiled, and got up to hug Kara first.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, it was about time you visited."

"Well, being Supergirl takes most of my time. And likewise, it's not every day you meet someone famous. Also, I found someone." Kara said.

Kara looked to see Steve was still standing near the threshold of the room. But he soon walked over, and gently hugged Peggy. Peggy did as well, and she sniffed a couple of times.

"You're late." She said.

Steve felt bad and said," I'm sorry. But I did what I thought was right."

Peggy sat back down, had a watery smile and said," Well, it's alright now. But it's best not to dwell in the past. I'm just glad you're ok. But if you don't mind, there's some tea in the kitchen. I would get it, but I'm afraid getting old has its limitations. You do remember how I like it?"

Steve nodded with grin and said," As if it was a couple of months ago."

He then walked out of the room. Kara looked at Steve for a moment, and then at Peggy, who had a knowing look.

"I don't need to be a former spy to see young love. You really care about him, don't you." She said the last part as a statement.

Kara moved her hair from her ear, and sighed.

"I do, and I'm just glad that I finally told him how I felt, and he felt the same. But, we are taking things slow though. I don't think we're anywhere close to saying that word."

"Well, it's best not to wait too long. I should know, it took me a while to finally move on. But I did, and the years after have been great. Daniel and I have some great years, a lot of adventures, along with children and grandchildren. Not to mention building up a spy agency. And I know my time is coming short, but I have a feeling it won't be for a while. From what you two have, it's going to last a long time as well. Just don't let him out of your grasp, dear." Peggy sagely said.

Kara nodded at her words, and made sure to think about it more later.

Peggy was right about them having time. She would have to think about it more later.

Steve soon arrived with the tea. And the three of them spent the next couple of hours talking about what Peggy had been up to for the past 70+ years. What had Kara and Steve had been up to, including the events of New York. Peggy had made the comment of saying what her Godson, who was Tony, did, was in the same league of heroics Steve had did.

Kara had laughed when Steve didn't correct her, and just looked guilty.

And she would never admit it to anyone, besides Steve himself, but he looked adorable with the look.

Kara had also ended crying a little, but not of sadness, but how beautiful it was when Steve and Peggy danced a little. They were talking about Steve's last mission, and Steve had thought about making up for lost time. Kara had found an old song from the 40's on her phone, and played it. She wiped a tear from her eye as the two swayed to the music.

Kara was happy that Steve and Peggy had Kara felt good for reuniting them after all this time. She had a feeling that Steve wouldn't do it on his own, and she was glad she had helped him find the courage to do so.

She then thought about the adventures Steve and Peggy had during the war.

And that made her think of what type of adventures she and him will have in the future.

* * *

**As you can tell, I didn't want Peggy to have Alzheimer's in this. The scene in the Winter Soldier was heartbreaking and sad enough. I mean, I'm not the only writer who has done this before. I also hoped I captured the emotions in this as well.**

**Also I don't have the DVD for season two, and I need to renew my Netflix, I'm sorry for the wait. I forgot to mention this in Scarlet Spider as well.**

**Till next time.**


	3. The Martian Chronicles (1)

**Starting this off with the episode, The Martian Chronicles, I'll have the chapter for Scarlet Spider out soon. And for Two Archers and a Red Head, I'll have the next chapter out, after I do a couple of chapters for the others. Another issue is that I will being starting summer school soon, so updates will take some time.**

**Also before we start, I would like to say something about an author. The author's name is melishade, and have talked to the writer a couple of time she has been writing for a while. It's called Attack on Prime, and it involves Transformers Prime's Optimus after sacrificing himself, ends up in Attack on Titan, and helps Eren and everyone else. It's really good, and ****recommend**** it. Unfortunately, some assholes or asshole has been bullying her through the comments, and ****possibility**** PM's, which would including telling her she's a bad writer, and to kill herself.**

**Myself and others have been condoning it, but it keep happening. But now, I haven't read it in a while, and when I was trying to find it, it turns out the story, and her account has been deleted. I can only find it on her account on Archive of Our Own, but she hasn't used that in years, while the last time she updated was earlier this year on this site. Now she either stopped writing because of these hurtful messages, or because she's busy with University and jobs, she had mentioned that before. I hope for the latter, which is understandable.**

**So if anyone knows her, send her a shoutout of support, and if the people or person who kept harassing her are reading this. I hope karma gets you. ****Thank you all for your time, and please enjoy the chapter.**

**Also one more thing, if any of you have the time, please check out my new story, Lincoln at the Office, if any of you watch The Loud House or The Office, then I suggest reading it.**

* * *

**The Martian Chronicles (1)**

The sound of the alarm from First Bank of National City blared as 6 people in dark or grey clothes with ski masks walked out with Rifles and duffel bags full of cash. The only thing that stuck out was the Rifles they were holding, which looked alien. Sirens started blare as the Police arrived. They all got out of their cars, and aimed their weapons at them. One of them was woman of Spanish heritage, she held the speaker to the megaphone to her car.

"National City Police! Put your weapons down and surrender!" Maggie yelled into the speaker.

"Smoke'em!" The Lead thug yelled.

The thugs then started to fire their weapons, the police ducked for cover and fired back. One of the thugs fired a blast at a Police Car, and it exploded. One of the cops was thrown to the ground with a thud, with another dragging him to safety. Maggie hid behind her car, and fired a couple of shots, but had to duck. She cursed due to one of the Rifle shots being close to her.

"Dammit Danvers, you said Supergirl was on her way." She muttered.

As if on cue, she heard the recognizable sound of something hitting the pavement. Maggie looked up to see Supergirl in front of everyone, arms crossed.

"Alright boys, let's put the weapons down and end this." Supergirl said, trying to defuse the situation.

Kara looked at the guns the thugs had and realized they were Chitarian Rifles, the same ones from New York. She held back a groan, this was the 3rd time this week that something from the Battle of New York came into National City's vicinity. She had hoped SHIELD, and the Government would've gotten them all, but, people decided to take some souvenirs. One group of people was criminals who wanted to sell them on the Black Market.

Maggie had told them that some undercover officers or informants had found out prices for Chitarian weaponry were high, and word on the street was that some Mobsters were paying for them. The same went for alien weaponry that came from alien Arm's Dealers who wanted to make some cash on Earth.

The thugs didn't listen and started to fire. Kara had been hit by those Rifles before, they didn't hurt, but she always felt a slight pinch, unless it was a more powerful weapon, or she was hit by a volley of them. She then took a leap and did an uppercut on one of the thugs, and he went flying into a pillar. The next one, she used her freeze breath and he flew as well.

She then used her heat vision to destroy the two rifles quickly. She then turned around to take out the rest but a shield the bounced off of all of them, and then proceeded to knock them all out. Kara blinked for a second but then looked to the side, and grinned.

"You just had to show off, huh?"

Steve Rogers grinned as he fastened his shield to his arm and said," Well, you're not the only one who can make an entrance." **(He's wearing the Winter Soldier Captain America suit, but it's different)**

* * *

Later that day, Kara and Steve walked into the bar. They were going to meet Alex and Maggie there, and they were going to hang out with Mon-El. Mon-Ell saw them and waved for them to sit down on some bar stools.

Once they did, he said," I'll get you guys some drinks. Hang on a sec." He said and left.

They also heard the News on the TV, which talked about Supergirl's latest fight, along with speculation on why Captain America was there to help. Lucky for them, the DEO, under the guise of being the FBI, said they were working together to stop the Alien Arm's ring. And to clean up any lingering issues after New York, which to some was dubbed 'The Incident'.

"So, I didn't get a chance to ask, you seem more peppy than usual. What's going on?" Steve asked.

Kara grinned and said," Well besides being with you." She giggled when Steve blushed. "It's my earth birthday, it's been 13 years since I came here. Alex and I call it my earth birthday."

Steve felt bad and said," Oh I am sorry, if I had known, I would've gotten something for you, or done something to celebrate with you."

Kara placed a hand on her... soon to be boyfriend. They decided to go on a couple dates first, before officially coming out as a couple. Except they've been busy for the past couple of weeks, due to dealing with the Arms Dealers, and they only had time to themselves when they went to see Steve's friends.

"No, it's alright, it was something Alex and I usually do, along with Eliza and Jeremiah. I was going to talk to Alex about what we're gonna do. But, if you want to come along, you can. I was going to ask her if she wanted to go Country Line Dancing."

Steve grinned and said, "I wouldn't mind going. Although my dancing skills still need work."

Kara kissed his cheek and said," Well, you did dance well with Peggy. And if you do accidentally step on my feet, then I wouldn't feel a thing."

"I would say it's a date, but it would feel weird with Alex being there... unless Maggie wanted to come along?" Steve asked.

Kara thought about it and said, "I'm not sure, she doesn't strike as someone who would want to try that, but you never know."

"Well, you can ask Alex now, she's coming over here." Steve said.

"That I am, so what are you guys talking about?" Alex asked as she sat down next to Kara.

"Something really important. Earth birthday!" Kara said.

"Yes." Alex said, even though she was going to feel bad about what she was going to tell her sister.

"I was telling Steve, it's been 13 years since I crashed here on Earth. So, I know we always just do cupcakes, but I was thinking we should go all out for lucky number 13. And I've always wanted to try Country Line Dancing, so I made us this reservation at a club. If we get there before 7:00, they teach us all these tutorials and the dances! Oh, I should call them and make sure that we can rent cowboy boots."

Kara was about to take out her phone, but Alex stopped her.

"Uh, well, about Earth birthday... I know we celebrate every year, but the thing is, that, um, Maggie surprised me with concert tickets to the Barenaked Ladies tonight."

Steve furrowed his brows and said," Barenaked Ladies? They sure are coming up with odd names for music groups now. No offense, Alex."

Alex waved him off and said," It's cool, Cap. Their a band I loved since college. As I was saying... she knows that I've loved them since college. It would be our first concert together and so, you know, I was... Maybe if there's... Do you think we can celebrate another night?" Alex said, trying to let her sister down easy.

Maggie then ran up to them excited and said," Oh, my God! You are not going to believe this. One of the guys at my precinct is working security at the venue tonight and he was able to upgrade our tickets to VIP! Boom!" She said and slammed the news tickets onto the counter.

"Oh, my God! That's amazing. That's great." Alex happily said.

Kara noticed Mon-El was standing next to Steve, and he had given them a couple of drinks. So not to seem awkward, she took a sip, and Steve placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" Maggie asked, sensing something was wrong.

Kara managed to put on a smile and said," Sounds like you guys are gonna have a lot of fun tonight."

Alex for more bad and said," Are you sure?"

"Go! Go! Have fun." Kara reassured.

"Ok. Okay." Alex said and left with Maggie.

"K, and thanks again for the help earlier today. Hey, Cap." Maggie said as they left.

Steve place his hand on Kara's and gave her a knowing, and slight fond look," Take it from someone who's been stood up by dates, or your friend because of something. It hurts, but it happens, but it will always work out at the end. But, I'm free to go with you, if you want. How about you, Mon-El?"

Mon-El shook his head and said," Hey, this seems like a date. And I don't want to be a third wheel. And also the fact that I don't know what Country Line Dancing is. Even though it sounds like you have to stand out in farm land, and wait in line to dance."

Kara snorted in amusement and said," Not exactly, but it's ok. Also, if you had any plans, Steve, I don't want to keep you from it."

Steve shrugged and said," Well, I would normally practice with my Barbershop Quartet, but unfortunately, they might be dead or too old to perform and practice. So I guess your stuck with me, Miss Danvers." He said the last part with a wink.

Kara blushed slightly, and was about to say something, but her phone rang. She took it out, looked at who was calling and answered it.

"Hey, J'onn, what's wrong? What happened to M'gann? Ok, we'll be right over." Kara said and ended the call, and looked at Steve. "We have to go to the DEO, I'll explain on the way."

Steve nodded, knowing this was serious, and he got up to prep his motorcycle.

"Anything I can do to help?" Mon El asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing major. We'll call you if anything happens." Kara said before she left.

Mon-El nodded, and then tapped his hands on the counter, and muttered," From Prince, to guy on standby. Eh, at least your being considered to be an Avenger."

* * *

Earlier that day, Megan Scott or how some knew her as M'gann M'orzz, walked through the mall with Angelica Jones, a friend, or her best friend she had made since coming to earth. So far her life on Earth had been pretty great, she had a new life, she reunited with her Uncle J'onn, made some friends, and ones she would call family. She also became an up and coming hero, and from what Social Media has been saying, she has already gained some fans.

She smirked internally at the possibility of merchandise that was based on her.

She wondered if she could ask Kara to get her in touch with Tony Stark. Kara did tell her that he would help the Avengers with copyrights to any merchandise of them. Steve was already covered, due to Howard Stark getting the rights to all merchandise pertaining to Captain America back in the day. And if anyone wanted to make stuff that involved Steve, they would have to ask Stark Industries.

M'gann still found it hard to believe that she went from a prisoner on Mars, to a normal person or alien on Earth, who had family and friends. Who also didn't have to worry about watching her back, or wondering if she was going to be killed or not by the White Martians.

Although, the latter was still something to worry about though. It had been a couple of months since she arrived on Earth, and she hadn't heard a single thing from them.

Unless you counted the nightmares, she would've kept it from Uncle J'onn, but he knew her too well, and she told him. That sent him on edge, and he had the DEO search for anything White Martian related.

She was surprised he let her hang out with her friends by herself. Although she had a feeling he DEO Agents watching her from a distance. Although she didn't know for sure though.

M'gann then felt a prick in her mind, and she fought the urge to growl.

"Hey Angie, I need to make a quick call. I'll meet you at the food court in a minute or two." She said to her friend.

Angelica, nodded and said," Sure, I'll be waiting for you, Megs."

She walked away, and once she was out earshot and eyesight, M'gann scowled.

"I know your there. Come out now."

A man that looked a couple of years older walked out from behind a pillar. He was slightly tanned, wore dark clothes, bald with a goatee, and the most noticeable feature was that he had visible scratch marks on the left side of his face.

_"I knew you were going to recognize me, my love."_ He said in Martian.

_"Well, the last time we spoke, I was escaping Mars. And I remember that I stopped loving you after the things you did, Armek."_ M'gann said in their language.

"Yes, and you let the traitor fight me, but I did what do to all traitors and the green vermin. I'm pretty sure my scars he left me would attest to that." Armek said in English, and felt his facial scar. "And I've seen what you've been doing the earth news. I honestly don't know how you can live with yourself for impersonating as a green."

"I'm doing what is right. And I guess you're here to take me back to Mars." M'gann stated.

"That is correct, your treachery is legend, and have inspired traitors to rebel. The Council wants to see you dead more than J'onn J'onzz. And I will satisfy H'ronmeer, God of Death, by watering the desiccated plains of T'ozz with your blood." He threatened.

"I will never go back." M'gann said and started to walk away.

Armek followed her and said," But you should see it, with the eradication of the vermin, and even though some rebel, Mars is a paradise. The way it was intended to be."

M'gann leaned against a pillar, while Armek stood in front of her.

"The Greens have been silenced. The ones who thought they were better than us. The ones who you consider family. We are now one pure hive."

M'gann mentally snorted at that. It was the same bullcrap speech that was given on Mars. When she was prisoner, the guards kept talking about that, in the hopes she and the others would give in, possibly defect, and give out any secrets about the resistance.

"If that's so, then who are you going to kill next? What other species deserves to be obliterated, because you decided you're better than them?"

When M'gann was in her history class, she found the same issues that Mars had was the same in earth's history. She related to all the atrocities and hardships to people who were black or Jewish. They were dealt with those only because people looked down on them, and thought they were inferior, it made her mad.

"Whichever we choose." Armek simply said.

M'gann glared at him, holding her ground and said," I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe your not. But I don't need to bond with you to know that J'onn J'onzz, the Kryptonian, the people you have befriended since arriving here are your friends." Armek said in a tone that screamed threatening.

M'gann gritted her teeth and said, "This has nothing to do with them. If you still care for me, you'll leave them alone."

Armek walked closer to her, and looked M'gann straight in the eye, and said," I'm going to make this very simple. You have two hours to turn yourself over to me. if you do, I may let them live. If you don't. Let's just say, I'm glad you made friends here on Earth, M'gann. It will be such a pleasure to watch them burn."

He then walked away, and left M'gann to wonder what to do. She wasn't planning on going with him, but he threatened her friends and family. She could either stay, or run away, but, she had Kara, Uncle J'onn, Alex, the DEO and the Avengers to back her up. But, she didn't know if Armek brought more with him.

Ugh, all of this was hurting her brain.

"Care to explain what that was about?" A familiar voice said.

M'gann jumped, and turned around. Angelica stood behind her, with crossed arms, and a raised eyebrow.

M'gann put on a fake smile and said," Nothing, it was just some guy trying to flirt with me. But I turned him down."

Angelica rolled her eyes and said," I can tell when your lying. When you told me to leave, I felt something was off, so once I was out of eyesight, I sneaked back here. Well, from what I heard, it sounded alien like. You can tell me if your an alien... I mean it's cool, I have no hate for them what so ever. But, are you in trouble? Your not some alien princess who came to Earth because you didn't want to marry someone, or wanted to experience stuff on your own, due to your parents being overprotective, or some alien fugitive-"

M'gann giggled at that, Angie had a tendency to babble when she was nervous about something, and she found it funny. She then placed a hand on her friends shoulder and said," No, as much as it would be cool about the princess part, but it's not any of that. Look... we need to go to where my Uncle works, and once we're there, I'll explain everything. I promise."

Angie sighed and said," Alright, but you better have a good explanation."

_'Boy do I.'_ M'gann thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Angelica Jones is not an OC, she was Firestar on the Marvel cartoon, Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, it's pretty good and recommend it. I was originally going to have Liz Allen but I was looking up Teenage Marvel heroes, Angelica came up, and I remember her from the cartoon.**

**So now I got some ideas for her. And I'm stuck with having her faceclaim being either Katherine Mcnamara, Madelaine Petsch or Camila Mendes.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Till next time.**


	4. The Martian Chronicles (2)

**So after some thinking, I've decided to have Camila Mendes as the faceclaim to Angelica Jones. I've been trying to come up a role for her, but couldn't think of anyone from DC or Marvel until now. **

**Also from the looks of it, Dark Phoenix isn't looking so good. I mean, I was hoping it would be a great send off to Fox's X-Men. I mean I haven't seen it, just been hearing about the reviews. I'm not sure if I'll see it or not. But I will see Spider-Man next month.**

**I own none of the content and enjoy.**

* * *

**The Martian Chronicles (2)**

Kara and Steve walked into the room, while Alex was coming from the opposite catwalk. They had just arrived back at the DEO, and were wearing their uniforms.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at your concert?" Kara asked.

"Ah, well, I wanted to check in." Alex explained.

"Well, same for us, but it looks like we've hadn't found anything yet. I've asked Stark to use his satellites, but he hasn't found anything yet, and will update us when something happens." Steve said.

"Actually Cap, I meant I wanted to check on Kara and me." Alex explained.

"Oh… carry on then." Steve said, and walked over the monitors.

Bucky had told him from experience that if women were having issues with one another, then it was best to let them take care of it themselves. He said that women fighting or arguing with each other were worse than men fighting. He took his word for it, and had witnessed it himself a couple of times. It was Bucky's fault, due to his ex-girlfriends or dates sometimes meeting his current girlfriend or date, and things turned bad.

While a women's anger was directed at himself, he had experience with that. For some reason he always thought when Peggy shot him when he was holding the shield as a fond memory. Even though he could've gotten hurt, even Peggy would never hurt him.

Alex continued the conversation by saying," I'm… I'm sorry I bailed on your Earth birthday. You made all those plans." She apologized.

"I made them this morning, it's not a big deal." Kara reassured.

"This morning? So last-minute of you… were you busy with Steve and didn't have the time until then?" Alex mischievously said.

Kara blushed and said," No, that's not the case. But it… it's okay. Steve and I were going to make it a date, after you canceled. We can celebrate another night."

"So your not mad at me?" Alex asked for clarification.

Kara laughed and said," No, no, no, I am not mad."

"Because it really felt like you were mad at me. And then I felt guilty for trying to have fun."

As the two sisters were talking, both Steve and Winn could hear their conversation.

"Why do I have the feeling that isn't the case?" Steve commented.

Winn snorted in amusement and said," Cap, I've known Kara for years, and I can tell she is faking it. It's best to let them handle it themselves."

Steve nodded that his assumption was correct. He was debating if he should help them, but it seemed like a personal matter between family, so he dropped the thought. He also thought that Romanov would figure it out Kara's acting in a heartbeat. This made him think of why they didn't ask her for help, due to her being an expert on judging people.

She could probably pick out who was the actual White Martian.

"Did you find anything else?" Kara asked as she walked up to the monitors with Alex.

"All is clear on the Martian Front. And no, Stark hasn't given us an update yet. And I would like to mention how cool it is that Tony is helping us. But, I was going to suggest that we use some new tracking techniques." Winn explained.

Kara nodded, and looked up to see that M'gann was with J'onn.

Kara gave her a quick hug and said, "M'gann, thank Rao. When J'onn called, and said you had a run in with White Martian, I was worried."

"I'm fine Kara. But, we have to find them soon. I'm getting worried."

Steve gave her a reassuring look and said," Don't fret kid. You got the DEO and a couple of Avengers to watch out for you."

"He's right. Agent Schott, I want you to brief her on what we have so far." J'onn said.

"Yep, come on." Winn said.

"Uncle J'onn, we have a huge problem." A voice said.

Everyone looked to see M'gann, as well a teenager around the same age as her walk down the stairs.

"I know your going to ask who this is but… oh boy." M'gann said in fear as she saw herself.

"Uh Megs, why is there another you?" The girl asked.

Winn looked between them and said," Wait, if she's here and she… Oh, no. No, no." He realized as he quickly got up and moved away.

Alex got out her gun, and Steve held his shield at the ready.

"You Greens never learn, do you?" The imposter, who was probably Armek mocked.

He was about to attack M'gann, but J'onn stopped him. Armek then elbowed him hard, and that started a fight between them.

M'gann stood in front of Angelica, while Kara, Alex and Steve stood in front of them.

During their fight, they somehow messed with the power, and the others could only see flashes of them, until the power fully went off. Winn went to turn on the Auxiliary Power, and Armek was gone when the power the restored.

"Where did the other you go?" Angelica asked.

J'onn got up and walked straight to one of the monitors, and typed in a couple of buttons.

_"Lock down mode initiated."_ The computer said, and all the windows started to close.

"Why are you putting us in lock-down?" Kara asked.

"The only way to catch that thing is to trap it in here." J'onn simply said.

"With us?" Winn said in disbelief.

"We don't even know where it went." Alex said.

"Ok, I'm officially freaking out here. Megan, you said you would give me an explanation?" Angie said.

"Uh, follow up, who's this?" Winn asked.

"Angelica Jones, she a friend from school. She witnessed me talking to Armek at the mall. But I'll explain that in second. Because Armek is gone, and he could be any one of us." M'gann said.

* * *

Everyone was then in the middle of the room. M'gann and J'onn had just finished briefly explaining everything to Angelica.

"So, I gave you an explanation. What do you think?" M'gann asked, slightly nervous.

Angie was rubbing her head and said," You're a Martian, the guy next to you Hank or J'onn is your uncle, a Martian from Mars as well. You're Miss Martian, the cool superhero that's been on the news, and you've been helping the DEO, who deals with aliens. Which would include finding your ex-boyfriend who is trying to get you back to Mars, so you can be executed. I don't know what to say."

M'gann nodded and said, "Yeah, that about sums it up-"

Angie looked excited and said, "But, what I can't believe is that you work with Supergirl and Captain America! That's-"

"Yes I know. You always wanted to meet Supergirl. And you always wanted to get your hands on Captain America and have your way with him. But now we got bigger things now." M'gann cut in, but she smirked at the flushed looks Angie and Steve had, while Kara was holding back a grin.

"Ok to get back on topic. So we have everyone who was in the building with us. And if one of us is a White Martian, how do we tell who's really themselves?" Alex said.

Winn had an idea by saying, "Oh, that's easy, we just have to ask personal questions. Right, like, things we only would know the answer to. Like what's the scented candle that I hate?" Winn asked Kara.

"Teak wood and tobacco." Kara answered.

"He's right… except only Megan or M'gann knows stuff about me. But I've been with her this whole time, so I'm good… I hope. What's my middle name?" Angie asked.

M'gann shook her head and said," Normally that would work, but Martians can read minds. Also it's Mendes."

"So that means they all know your preferences, everything that makes you who you are." J'onn explained further.

After he said, Vasquez starting to glance at another Agent.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"What?" She said, pretending nothing was going on.

He then took out his gun, which set off the other Agent to do so.

"All right. Hey!" Alex said as she took out her gun.

Steve held out his hands up in a calming matter and said, "Hey, calm down, let's all keep a level head. We are not going to start accusing each other. That's just what the White Martian wants."

"I wasn't looking at you." Vasquez said.

"Yes, she was. She's the White Martian." The male agent said, and then aimed his weapon at Alex when she was giving him a look.

"Now you really better put that away." Kara said, as she got in front of Alex.

"But it could be her. I-it could be any of you." He said.

Steve placed his shield on the table, walked closer to him, and held up his hands, and said in calm tone," Son, what's your name?"

"Demos." He said, looking like he was ready to shoot.

"Right, Demos. Hand me you gun, so there won't be any trouble. We can all handle this in a calm and orderly fashion. And we can't do that while everyone is ready to shoot each other. I know you're scared, and everyone else is as well. But for now, we have to stay calm. Can you do that for me?"

Demos stood there for a second, and then he slowly started to lower his weapon, and then placed it on the table. That seemed to get rid of some of the tension in the room.

"That goes for everyone else. J'onn, can't you just read everyone's mind and see who's who?" Steve asked.

J'onn did so, and looked at everyone while he was doing it. There was a few tense seconds until he said," No, I can't. There's some kind of psychic interference."

M'gann sighed dejectedly and said," He's after me. I should turn myself over. Maybe he'll let you go."

Angie shook her head and said," No way, like hell you are."

"I appreciate it, but it's still my fault. And Uncle J'onn, I know you probably won't like this… But I need to tell everyone." M'gann said with a resigned look.

J'onn shook his head and said," M'gann, we are not-"

Kara butted in and said," J'onn, what are you and M'gann not telling us?"

J'onn sighed, and gave a small nod to M'gann.

M'gann looked at everyone and said," This isn't some any White Martian. Armek… he was my boyfriend. Possibly close to being my husband or mate in Martian terms if I hadn't left him. But he's also the worst White Martian out there."

"Oh, well, that makes me feel so much better." Winn sarcastically said, and then realized something. "Wait… how could you have dated? He's a White Martian and you're a Green. I thought you all hated each other?" Winn said.

"Well yes, but some Whites didn't believe in the whole superior hive thing. I was one of them… I'm not actually a Green Martian, I'm a White Martian." M'gann confessed.

Everyone was in shock, Kara, Alex, Steve, Winn, and Angelica were more so. They had known her for months, and she was one of kindest, sweetest person or alien they have ever known. While for Angelica, from what she gathered about White Martian's, they seemed really bad, and M'gann wasn't like that.

Steve sensed that the others, excluding Alex would try to reach for their guns. He held out his hand, and shook his head. He then looked at Kara, who looked like she wanted to say something, and he nodded at her.

"M'gann… why didn't you say anything before?" Kara said, but confused and shocked.

M'gann gave her a 'really' look, and said," Well your guy's track record with White Martian's isn't great you know. It's a long story, but I promise I will never cause any of you harm. They followed me here after I escaped from Mars. If you don't believe me, then go ahead, and place cuffs on me or something."

Kara went over to M'gann, and then hugged her. She then looked at her and said," I believe you, and I'm sure everyone else here does as well. I'm pretty sure you have a very interesting explanation for all of this, and I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. After we stop Armek, we will all listen to what you have to say okay?"

M'gann smiled, and wiped a tear from her eye, and said," Thank you."

Angelica nodded and said," Same here, you're my friend. And I will hold judgment. So… what are we going to do now? Cause we still have an evil bad guy roaming around."

J'onn nodded and said," There is one way to determine who is the White Martian and who isn't."

"How?" Kara asked.

* * *

They were all now in the science lab. Alex turned on the pilot light, while J'onn looked at it, and had a faraway look.

"On Mars, when we were trying to build a Resistance against the White Martians. We worked out of a network of caves, but they would infiltrate us, and send in spies to wreak havoc. Anyone who came through the mouth of the cave, had to put their hand to the fire."

"What did the fire do?" Kara asked.

M'gann looked at J'onn, and he nodded. M'gann walked closer to it and said," It does this."

She held out her hand, and brought it closer to the fire. The instant it was close enough, her hand turned white.

"Okay, that's not creepy at all." Winn said, looking visibly creeped out, and laughed nervously.

Angie shrugged and said," Meh, true. But I've seen worse in horror movies."

"I take it you watch a lot of them?" Winn asked.

Angie smirked and said" My favorite genre."

"Do Vasquez first. She was so quick to deny that she's a Martian." Demos said.

Vasquez glared at him and said," Because I'm not, you moron."

She then walked up to the fire, and placed her hand close to it. Nothing happened and she walked away from it.

"Now him." She said and gave him a look.

Demos did so, and he was cleared. J'onn was next, but he looked visibly scared, and didn't do anything.

"Uncle J'onn… Don't let fear in." She said in Martian. "Remember the strength of your people. The strength lives inside of you." She continued.

She then placed a hand on her shoulder, and said in English," I'll do it with you."

Angelica nodded and said," I will too."

The three of them held out their hands, with J'onns being green, M'gann's white, and Angelica was normal.

Kara then looked to her side and said," Winn?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"You're up." She said.

"Oh, wait, seriously? It's me." Winn said.

"Everyone has to do it, no exceptions." Steve said.

Winn chuckled and said," Okay. Geez."

He then walked over and picked up the beaker, and his hand immediately turned into a White Martians.

"You got me." 'Winn' said.

He then waved the fire across the area, and everyone jumped out of the way. Angelica looked like she was going to get hit by the flame, but somehow the fire disappeared in front of her. She didn't notice, due to what was happening. Armek then kicked the table, and flipped Kara when she tried to attack him. Steve got up, and threw his shield at him, but Armek smacked it away, and Steve caught it, but was thrown back into a wall.

Armek then had J'onn in a choke hold when he tried to attack him as well, and held the fire at J'onn as if it was a weapon.

Armek grinned menacingly and said," I'm so glad you didn't turn yourself, my love. I would've missed all the fun."

Angelica, who was near him, had grabbed a pan, and smacked him with it on his side. He was momentarily distracted, which gave her enough time to get out of the way, when Kara used her freeze breath on him. J'onn got out of his hold, and they started to fight. Armek then head butted him, and backhanded Kara.

He ran out of the lab, and Steve threw his shield at him. It made contact, and Armek ended up going over the railing, and falling to the next floor. Kara got up, and flew out of the room, used her Heat Vision, but Armek got away, and ran into a hallway.

* * *

Later, everyone was in the main room again, and they were getting weapons ready. Steve bandaged up Demos, due to his leg catching fire.

"Thank you Captain… and sorry for earlier." He apologized.

Steve nodded and said," It's alright, we were in uncharted territory. But, it isn't me you should be apologizing to." He said, and motioned to Vasquez.

Demos nodded, and Steve got up.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

Alarms then started to off.

"Reactor temperature nearing critical." The alarm sounded.

Angelica groaned sarcastically said," Oh boy, what now?"

"It's the reactor." Vasquez said as she went to a monitor.

"What reactor?" Kara asked.

"The one that powers the building."

Angelica blinked and said," You mean to tell me a Nuclear Reactor… dios mios."

"What does it mean?" Kara asked, knowing she figured out what was happening.

"It's going into overload." Vasquez said.

"He sabotaged it, this whole building is going to explode. And it's going to take ten city blocks with it." J'onn said.

"Why would he wanna blow the building up? He's inside, too, he'll die." Kara said.

Steve looked grim and said," If M'gann said he was devoted. Then he's no different than the Hydra or Nazi soldiers I fought during the war. If they were deeply loyal, they would gladly die for the cause, no matter the cost."

"Can we shut it down manually?" Alex asked.

"No. The White Martian, who took Winn's form, also took his intelligence and re-encoded everything. We're locked out of the entire system." J'onn said.

"So, we need the real Winn to unlock it." Alex summarized.

"How do we know that Winn's even in the building?" Kara asked.

"That's the key to how we shape shift, and become exactly like the person we transform into. He'd have to be close by, to keep the telepathic link up." M'gann explained.

"Can't you X-Ray the building?" Steve asked.

"No. Someone lined the walls of the building with lead." Kara casually said to J'onn, and gave him a look.

"We need to search the building." J'onn said.

"How long until the reactor explodes?" Alex asked.

"According to our calculations, about 15 minutes." Vasquez said.

"Vasquez, Demos, you take two teams through the north wing. Supergirl, Cap, and Alex, you hit the basement. While M'gann and Angelica are with me." J'onn ordered.

Angie blinked and said," What? I can't fight. Why me?"

"You'll be safer with us. There's no telling what will happen if we leave you here. And I trust you can handle this?" J'onn said as he handed her a pistol.

Angelica gulped and said," Yeah, my little brother plays games with guns all the time, and I've watched him. No biggie."

"Just keep the safety on. If you feel like you need to use it, turn the safety off, and aim with a steady hand." Steve said, and showed her properly.

Angie blushed a little and said," Thank you Captain."

Steve winked at her and said," No problem."

"Alright, let's go." Alex said.

* * *

The three of them were then down in the basement. Alex had her gun at the ready, and Steve had his shield up. While Kara was next to them. they stopped for a moment, and Alex made a couple of hand gestures.

Kara looked confused, and looked at Steve.

"She's asking you to looking around the corner." He said.

"Oh… got it. It's clear." Kara said once she did it.

They continued on, and Alex said.

"We're not so good at communicating these days, are we?"

"I was mad before. About Earth birthday." Kara said.

"I knew it… why did you say anything?" Alex asked Steve.

Steve held his hands up and said," I-it wasn't my place to tell. I knew this was something between you two."

Alex nodded and said to Kara," I own you an apology. I shouldn't have bailed on you."

"It hurt my feelings." Kara admitted.

Alex sighed and said," I know. It wasn't fair. And I thought using Steve as a substitute was a good idea… no offense Cap."

"It's alright, if it meant spending more time with Kara, then I'm fine." Steve said and grinned at his future girlfriend, who blushed.

Alex fought the urge at teasing the both of them and continued," Look, I don't want to feel bad for wanting to spend time with Maggie."

"You shouldn't, it's a good thing. It's just… Ever since I've been on Earth, I don't know what life is like, without you there all the time. And I felt like Steve, everything is changing in some way. I was put into pod and was trapped on the phantom zone, while he was stuck under the ice for 70+ years."

Steve gave her sympathizing look and said," I take it you didn't wanna feel abandoned? Kara, your parents saved you by doing that to you. I know I feel sorta the same way, but with different reasons. And I'm sure Alex wouldn't do that either."

Alex nodded and said," He's right I won't."

Kara started to feel better after what they said. Before she could do anything, there was a crash nearby.

"Well, I guess we have to check it out. After you." Steve said, and motioned for them to move.

Alex and Kara gave him unamused looks, while Steve chuckled, and led them to where the sound was.

As they were walking, Kara's comm went off.

_"Supergirl!"_ J'onn said.

"What's up, J'onn?" Kara asked concerned.

_"We were wrong! There are two White Martian's in the building."_ He said.

Kara stopped, and had a bad feeling and said," What?"

_"It's Steve! The other White Martian has shape shifted into Steve!"_

Kara heard a loud thunk and a grunt. Kara turned around to see Alex lying on the ground unconscious. While 'Steve' looked up at Kara with an amused condescending look.

"I was getting pretty tired of playing Captain Goody Two-Shoes, and pretending to have feelings for you. But I gotta admit, the shield is pretty nice." He then punched Kara with shield and she was sent flying to the ground.

* * *

**So, do you guys like the twist? So Kara's been basically flirting with a White Martian this whole time. But he does play a pretty convincing Steve Rogers.**

**I also felt this episode was a good way for M'gann to reveal she was a White Martian as well. But don't worry, they will be more scenes between M'gann and Angelica in the next chapter. **

**I would say more, but it's close to 1 in the morning, and I'm starting to get tired.**

**Till next time.**


	5. The Martian Chronicles (3)

**Last chapter for the episode, I had a lot of fun writing this, and hope it would be the same for the rest of this story, and my other ones.**

**Also, not to sound mean or anything, but I haven't been seeing that many reviews. I'm not saying that I write for reviews, but they help me. I honestly don't know what you all think of this, and if I made mistakes or need some improvement, you guys telling me helps.**

**My next update will hopefully be for ****Scarlet**** Spider. And if any of you who have ready my Loud House/Gravity Falls crossover, I'll will have new chapter soon. I just had my focus on my Super-Avenger stories.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I own none of the content.**

* * *

**The Martian Chronicles (3)**

'Steve' took a couple of steps around Kara as she started to get up. she couldn't believe it, this whole time she didn't know she was with an imposter. And she basically flirted with him, J'onn and M'gann were right, they do take every aspect of the people they pretend to be.

Oh Rao, she hoped the real Steve was alright. And she knew Alex would be alright, she heard her heartbeat after she saw that she was knocked out.

"Too afraid to put up a fight, Supergirl? Cause, I can do this all day." He mocked.

Kara got up, with a determined look on her face, and said," So can I."

She then shot towards him, and punched him into the Reactor Room.

_"Core Breach in 5 minutes."_ The alarm said.

_'Well, this is cliché.'_ Kara thought.

Kara stood across from the White Martian, and he chuckled.

"Nice shot, doll. I can see why Rogers likes you so much."

"Don't call me doll." Kara said, and prepared her Heat Vision.

'Steve' grinned and said, "Bad call, do you really want to fire that off while we're in an unstable Nuclear Reactor?"

"Then I guess we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way." Kara said.

The both rushed each other, and took a flying leap as they were about to fight each other.

* * *

"Steve? Wake up. C'mon Rogers." A voice said, and then he felt someone slapping his face lightly.

Steve blinked and groaned, and looked at M'gann, who was crouching, and there someone of Hispanic descent next to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" The other girl asked.

Steve thought about it for a second and said," I was done getting my suit on, and… White Martians! They've infiltrated the building!" He said as he got up.

"Yeah we know, Cap. But right now, we have bigger issues. They've sabotaged the reactor, and Winn has to get it back to normal. You're going to have to watch him while the others fight Armek and the White Martian." M'gann explained.

"And also, were you able to see or hear anything while you were unconscious?" The girl asked.

"Uh yeah, for some reason, he seemed to have projected what was going on through my mind or something. M'gann, we need that explanation later. Winn, if your ready, let's go. I gotta get my shield."

"Uh, right behind you Cap." Winn said as he ran after him when he started to move.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara had just slammed 'Steve' into a panel, and she had managed to get Steve's shield back. Someone like a White Martian should never be allowed to hold or have it.

Only Steve, or anyone else who was worthy should be able to handle it.

It sorta reminded her of Thor's hammer. That made her wonder how he was doing, and what had happened to Loki. True, he caused a lot of destruction and death, but he was someone who was misunderstood, and decided to take his anger out in a bad way.

On another note, she was feeling giddy holding the shield. She had handled it a couple of times already, but the effects of seeing it and holding it would never get old.

Kara Danvers as Captain America, or maybe Miss America had a nice ring to it. But she had to get back on track.

She then launched herself and tried to punch the White Martian, but he got out of the way, and tried to punch her, but Kara used the shield to block it.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad they found your boyfriend. It was sickening to pretend to be someone who cares for everyone and tries to do the right thing. Having to care and feel sympathy for the Greens make me sick. He seems like some self-righteous, boy scout. And let's not get started on hearing the torture that was listening to your pathetic problems with your sister." He said and kicked Kara away.

Kara clenched her fists and said," If you hurt him."

'Steve' chuckled darkly and said, "And what would you do about it? Whine about how others abandon you?" He mocked and threw a hard punch at Kara, which sent her flying.

The White Martian then transformed into its true form, and roared at Kara. Back with Steve, J'onn and Winn, they were already close by.

"Winn, what's the time frame for you to disable the reactor?" Steve asked.

_"Core breach in four minutes."_ The alarm said.

"In about four minutes?" Winn said.

"That's a good answer." J'onn commented.

They went into another room while Winn talked," As long as I can focus, it should be easy. Oh, God!"

They had walked in on Kara fighting the other White Martian. Steve noticed she was using his shield, and she looked pretty good using it.

"Monsters are real." Winn said.

"Sometimes I wonder how my life has ended up like this." Steve quipped.

"Welcome to the 21st Century, Captain." J'onn commented.

There was a yell, and they turned to see Armek charging at them. Steve got Winn out of the way, while Armek tackled J'onn, and they started to fight again.

"You two go! I'll handle this!" J'onn managed to say.

"You heard the man, let's go soldier, double time!" Steve ordered.

"For the record, I'm not a soldier, but alright." Winn said and started to make his way to the controls.

"Kara, shield!" Steve yelled.

Kara had enough to time glance, and toss it back to him. Steve caught it, and did a running start, and threw it backhanded. The shield hit the White Martian in the back of the head, which gave Kara time to land a couple of punches at its chest, and then pushed it hard enough to get some room.

Steve stood next to Kara, and she glanced at him.

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged and said, "Been better. Wasn't the best experience ever, and I'm looking for some payback."

"Right, and only if everyone else was here. He wouldn't stand a chance." Kara said.

Steve smirked and said," Well it's just a guy from Brooklyn, and a super-powered alien to fight this thing. You go right, and I'm on your left."

While for J'onn, he was starting to lose against Armek, and he threw him to the ground. J'onn then noticed someone behind him, and M'gann was in her Green Martian form, and helped him up.

"I thought you could use some help." She asked.

"It would be most appreciated."

M'gann took a offensive stance at Armek and said," This is for every Green you ever killed."

"In that skin you look like a monster." Armek spat, and then transformed into his White Martian form.

"For you information, Green is so in right now. And I look great in it." M'gann quipped.

She lead the charge against him, and was the first to land a punch.

Winn meanwhile was working on getting the core stabilized. While also not looking behind him, or else he would end up hiding, so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Winn, how much longer?!" Steve asked.

"Almost there!"

Kara then landed a hard enough punch for the White Martian to hit a wall, and left to feel dazed for a moment.

Steve held out his shield to her and said," Give it a shot."

Kara took it and said," With pleasure."

Kara place it on her arm, and zoomed, which allowed her to land a hard shield punch, which landed the White Martian unconscious.

M'gann got back up after Armek slammed her into a wall, and looked to see that he had upper hand against J'onn. She was about to attack, but noticed a stray metal pipe nearby. That gave her an idea, and took a breath, and was ready for what she was about to do.

"This is for So'kka." She said, and grabbed the pipe.

She let a cry, and jumped into the hair, and slammed the pipe into Armek's back. Armek let out a screech, and then fell to the ground, dead.

Winn typed in a couple of more buttons and said," That should do it."

_"Core stabilized."_ The computer said.

Kara sighed in relief and said," Oh, that was a close one."

"Oh come on, we still had 12 seconds left." Winn said, trying to lighten the mood.

Steve nodded and said," Yeah, which also gives me time to do something."

Kara looked at him and said," What's that?"

Steve smirked, and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Kara was surprised, but her eyes fluttered shut. Winn meanwhile, looked the other way awkwardly, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Steve pulled back, and Kara gave him a dazed look.

"A-and what was t-that for?" She stuttered.

Steve grinned at her and said, "Just to let you know I'm the real thing. And uh, sorry Winn."

Winn scratched the back of his neck and said, "It's cool… next time, do that when I'm not close by."

Before he could answer, a roar was heard, and they looked to see the other White Martian had woken up, and was about to attack J'onn. A few shots rang out, and then another that knocked it out again.

The group looked to see Alex and Angelica standing side-by-side, with guns drawn.

"Ok, that was awesome; my little brother's games have nothing on this." Angie said in slight disbelief.

"Real experience is better. But nothing beats my new gun." Alex said with grin.

* * *

Later, everyone was back in the main room, and J'onn deactivated the lockdown.

"I can't believe it's still nighttime. Feels like it's been one week." Winn commented.

"One week. _Barenaked Ladies_." Alex realized. "I gotta call Maggie." She said and went to find her phone.

"Well, I'm going to be grounded. My curfew ended 3 hours ago and my parents are going to be are pissed." Angie said, as she scrolled through her phone.

M'gann put her arm around her shoulder and said," Y'know the best thing about having mind powers? I can change their thoughts. And I can make them think you've been home this whole time… or ask Uncle J'onn to do it, he's more of an expert in this. Can you do it?" She asked her Uncle.

J'onn sighed and said," Fine, I'm already being lenient by allowing Miss Jones to keep her memories of all of this. C'mon you two, let's go."

"I'll be home later. And no, I will not use my powers to get us an advantage at school... once we get back from summer break." M'gann said.

"Did you seriously read my mind. C'mon, it would be fun." Angie said as they left.

Kara shook her head in amusement and then looked at Winn and said," So, are you heading home, staying here, or going to help James tonight?"

Kara was still a little weary of James and Winn going out at night as vigilantes. But she supported her friends, and as a good way for the both of them to be safe, she had Steve train them in self-defense. Although Winn already did that once he joined the DEO as training, but you can't be too careful.

And she would be a hypocrite as well, due to the fact she was friends with everyone on Earth-1 who were vigilantes or superheroes themselves, and she didn't go around telling them not to.

"I might if he wants to. Not sure." He said.

"That's good, and good job today, we've would've been in deep trouble." Kara praised.

Winn grinned and said," Hey, I'm not the one who fought Martians, and had fought alongside Captain America. Even though the latter is becoming a normal but awesome occurrence. You and Steve deserve the credit as well."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow."

Steve walked down the stairs in his regular clothes, and Kara met him halfway.

"After today, you wanna just hang out and watch movies with M'gann and me? But, we'll have the apartment to ourselves while M'gann is gone for a bit." She said with a slight flutter of her eyelashes.

Steve smirked and said, "Sure, after today, I could use some down time."

* * *

Later at Kara's apartment, the both of them were watching a movie. Kara had her head lying on Steve's shoulder, while Steve had his arm around her. Steve then kissed Kara on the head, and she sighed. She really enjoyed times like this. Although the moment was sorta ruined when someone then knocked on the door. Kara used her X-Ray vision to see who it was, she smiled, got up, and opened the door. Alex and M'gann were there, and she had box of cupcakes.

"Happy Earth Birthday. I had a feeling all four of us would be here, so I brought extra. But they all have 'K' on the top." She said.

"Their Vanilla and Chocolate. I called dibs on the first chocolate one." M'gann added.

The three adults chuckled, and Alex walked in and set them on the counter.

"So, was Maggie mad that you missed the concert?" Kara asked.

"Well, luckily, I have a girlfriend that understands when deadly aliens besiege my place of work, that takes precedence." Alex explained.

"And also for people like us, to have crazy and interesting lives that have us involved in that type of work." Steve added.

"Yeah, I'm glad everyone was alright. But, I honestly don't know if I should feel bad or embarrassed about that last White Martian." Kara said.

"Well, considering you flirted and gave it looks you give to Steve, then yeah, embarrassed is the right word." M'gann said with a shrug as she took a cupcake.

Kara sighed and said," You not going to let this down, are you?"

M'gann smirked and said," Nope." And took a bite.

Alex looked over at Steve, and asked," So, what was it like, when that White Martian pretended to be you. If you were able to know what it was doing.

Steve thought about it for a moment, and said," Well, it felt hazy, like a fog, or when someone is in daze. But, I'm pretty sure he was purposely feeding me what was going on while he was me."

"It was the mental link. In order for Martians to fool someone fully, they would have to have the person nearby, or psychically extract everything. So it looks like you had the more fun experience." M'gann explained.

Steve chuckled at that, even the implications was sorta harrowing, M'gann put an interesting spin on it. But, he then sobered up and said to M'gann," But not to sound like I'm killing the mood. I just remembered something. You said you have an explanation? I mean, you don't have to give it right now… sorry."

M'gann sighed, knowing where this is going and said," No it's fine."

Kara placed a hand on her shoulder and said," Take your time."

M'gann looked at the three of them and said," When I was growing up on Mars. I didn't feel the same hatred for Green Martian's like other White's. So, when I was a kid in Martian terms, I decided to run away. Like what Uncle J'onn said, I heard rumors of Green Martian's hiding in caves. And I found one, and there was two sentries, I pretended to be a Green. But they used the test to see who I really was. I got found out, and I begged them to let me in, and told them why I was there. One sentry didn't believe me, and was ready to kill me, but the other one stopped. You can guess who that was. After a bit of arguing, Uncle J'onn helped me in, and explained everything to everyone in there. I even let them into my mind to see I was telling the truth. They were still skeptical of me, but I was then part of the family or group. Uncle J'onn adopted me, and everything was ok. But the White Martians soon found us, and the ones who weren't killed, were taken prisoner. I didn't know what happened to Uncle J'onn until I found out he was on Earth. I would explain more, but the rest has to do with me being prisoner and escaping."

Everyone was quiet, and M'gann had watery eyes, and smiled at them," My time here on Earth has been the best, and I consider you all my family."

Steve was the first one to do something by hugging M'gann, and said," Same here kiddo. And I consider you family as well. And I'll make sure no White Martians try to get you again. I promise."

Kara and Alex wiped a couple of tears from their eyes, and went over to hug them as well.

"That goes double for us." Kara said, and Alex nodded.

"Also, if anyone tries to get you. Let's say that they have to go through us, the DEO and the Avengers." Kara added.

"Thanks, you guys. This means a lot. But not to kill the mood. Can we get down to eating the cupcakes, and watch the movie?" M'gann asked.

The three of them chuckled, and they did just that.

* * *

**Next episode is Luthors**

**Till next time.**


	6. Luthors (1)

**First off, thank you all for all the support for the first episode chapters I did. It mean's a lot. I'm almost done with the next Scarlet Spider chapter, and hope to have it up soon.**

**I've got a couple of things planned for this one. Which will also branch out to the next couple of chapters. But you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Also do any of you think I should start doing author appreciation notes? Cause I have read a lot of their stories, and have talked to them. I've already done it on my bio, but I feel like I should do it on my chapter notes for this story and my other ones.**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Luthors (1)**

_"The trial of Lillian Luthor continued today. Luthor, the suspected head of the anti-alien terrorist organization, Cadmus, has been charged with a host of crimes."_ The Newscaster said.

Kara watched with a frown, she was glad that Lillian was on trial, and would be sent to jail soon. She took satisfaction that another criminal would be put behind bars. But, she did feel a little guilty though, even though all the things Lillian had done, she was still Lena's mother.

It was a topic that Kara didn't want to talk about with her when they hung out. She knew it was a sore subject for her, and she wanted nothing to do with her. But, she was still family, and Kara felt that Lena should talk to her.

Steve walked over to her, with a beer in one hand, and said aloud," I know she's your friend's mother. But that doesn't excuse the fact that she's no better than Hydra, she deserves to get what's coming to her."

Mon-El walked past them and said," I agree Cap, that woman is bad news. I hope when she get's convicted. They put her out on the town square for public shaming. On Daxam, it really seemed to cut back on recidivism."

Both Kara and Steve walked over to the bar.

"Well that sounds interesting. But, here on Earth, we haven't done that for a very long time." Steve said.

"Oh, did they used to do it before you were put on ice?" Mon El asked.

Kara shook her head and said," No, way longer than that."

"That's too bad. So, I haven't seen you guys in a while. Too busy making out or saving lives?" Mon El asked a raised eyebrow.

The both of them blushed with Kara saying," You are worse than Alex."

Mon El grinned and said," Hey, if the others can do it, why can't I? So, you guys made it official yet? Cause after losing the bet for when you would reveal each other's feelings for each other, I've wanted to know when you both decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kara smiled, and looked at Steve, who had small grin and she said," Oh, yeah, we decided to finally make it official tonight!"

Steve wrapped his arm around her, kissed her head, and said," I meant what I said Danvers. You're stuck with me."

Steve was really happy, he thought he would be lost in this new world after coming out of the ice, but Kara had guided him through it, helped him, and he found himself falling for her. He was happy to call her his girlfriend. And was happy to have a family in the form of Kara and her friends and family.

He shuttered internally when he got the shovel talk from Alex. He wasn't sure who was scarier, her or Romanov. And he didn't want to know what Clark would say or do. He hasn't visited yet, and he was preparing himself for that.

"Huh, Alex was right, you guys are one of those nauseating couples." Mon El commented.

Kara narrowed her eyes and said," When did she say that?"

"Earlier when she was getting the drinks."

Steve felt a dark presence when Kara nodded, and he slightly shiver went up his spine.

"So, how are things with you Mon El? Kara said you went out with her friend Eve?" Steve said, changing the subject.

"Oh… yeah, things were ok. I guess we didn't' connect. But I think it went well regardless." He said casually, even though Kara could hear something in his voice.

"Hey, you'll find someone. There's someone out there for you." Kara said, hoping it would make him feel better.

Mon El grinned and said," Thanks Kara, that means… wow."

Kara looked confused when he stopped talking and looked at what he was looking at.

What she saw, made her smile.

A woman with red hair had walked into the room, she had a neutral look and surveying everything, and everyone. She then looked towards the bar, and smiled with a wink when she saw Kara.

"Did she wink at me? Cause I think she did." Mon El said.

The woman walked gracefully to the bar, and then found herself standing in front of Kara and Steve.

"Long time no see, Danvers. Hey Cap." Natasha Romanov greeted.

"Agent Romanov." Steve greeted with a small grin and nod.

Kara squealed slightly and hugged her, and Natasha hugged her back.

"Oh my God, Nat! What are you doing here?" Kara excitedly asked.

"Fury gave me some time off. And considering you've been begging me to come visit, I decided to finally take you up on that offer." Natasha nonchalantly said but she was grinning a little.

"That's great… so is Clint here as well?" Kara asked.

"Unfortunately no, he had to take care of some things."

Kara knew for a fact that she meant that Clint was spending time with Laura and the kids. Kara wanted to tell the others, including Alex, due to her getting along great with kids. But, she promised Clint and Natasha not to tell anyone about them. Unless Clint said it was ok, or if he told them himself.

That also reminded her she should call Laura sometime, they hadn't talked in a while. And also Bobbi, this made her realize that she didn't have her number.

"Right, well, everyone else is sitting over there. But, I would like you to meet Mon El. I told you about him, and how he's from Krypton's sister planet, Daxam. Mon El, this is Natasha Romanov, Agent of Shield and fellow Avenger." Kara said.

Kara raised a brow at the look Mon El had, it was a deer in the headlights sort of thing, but it had a different look to it.

Mon El held out his hand, and said," H-hi, my name is Mon El… it's nice to meet you. Drinks are on the house for you… not that they are on a house." He fumbled.

Kara bit back a grin that was trying to form, and she looked at Natasha, who's mouth curved upward a tiny bit. The way he was acting was adorable, and sorta familiar. She looked at Steve, and he had a look of confusion on his face.

Gosh, he's still clueless as ever. And that was one of the things she loved about him… ok, didn't know why she thought that.

Natasha shook his hand and said," Pleasure to meet you as well, and thanks. Vodka would be nice."

"Right, let me just look for it then." Mon El said and went off to look for a bottle.

"We'll be with the others." Kara said, she smirked at Natasha and said," So, you think he's cute?"

Natasha didn't seem to react to it and said," I guess."

"What just happened?" Steve asked.

This time Natasha did react, she and Kara had knowing looks and said," We'll tell you when your older Rogers. You said you were with friends?" She asked the last part to Kara.

"Oh, yeah, c'mon."

Steve would've responded to what Romanov said, but he realized what did happen. Mon El acted like he did when he had first met Kara, and also when he was around her, before they started dating.

He didn't know whether to find it amusing or slightly embarrassing.

He walked with Kara and Natasha to where everyone else was.

"Hey guys, I want you meet someone. This is Natasha Romanoff. Nat, these are J'onn J'onzz, my boss at the DEO, James Olson, you remember Winn, Maggie, and my sister Alex, she and Maggie are dating."

Natasha crossed her arms, and gave Alex a scrutinizing and neutral look and said," So you're the Alex Danvers Kara has been talking about."

Alex stood up as well, had her arms crossed as well, and held the same look as well and said," And you are the Natasha Romanoff that Kara has been talking about as well."

Alex was taller than Natasha, but Natasha held her head high, and looked taller as she stood straight. There was a few tense seconds that had the group waiting for something to happen.

Both women then grinned and shook each other's hands.

"It's an honor to finally meet you. Kara has said a lot of good things about you. And you look quite the badass, and have the beauty for it as well. I read your file and saw how you fight. I'm impressed." Alex praised.

"Same to you. Kara gives nothing but praise about you. Thanks, I know I am, and so are you. I also read your file, and seen training videos of your moves. We should swap notes, and spar sometime."

Alex smirked and said," I like the sound of that."

Everyone let out a collective breath they were all holding.

"Wow, I don't know whether to be scared, impressed, or just find it awesome." Winn said.

"I'm going for impressed, and awesome." James said.

"Well I'm going for badass, and finding it quiet hot." Maggie commented, and Alex blushed at the praise.

"So, Agent Romanoff, what brings you to National City?" J'onn asked.

Natasha took a seat, along with Kara and Steve, and said," Fury gave me some time off. This made me realize I needed an overdue visit to our resident Kryptonian, and Avenger."

Alex gave her a knowing look and said," She gave you her puppy eyes, didn't she."

Natasha gave a look to Kara, but she had a look of innocence and said," I am a well trained secret agent, who is an expert to not giving in to things, and has been known to be quite determined, strong-willed, and I'm prepared for anything. Little miss sunshine here broke through all that in a matter of seconds. I think that is another one of her superpowers."

Winn took a swig of beer and said in a mock serious tone," None can overcome Kara Danvers puppy dog eyes. Not even our resident badass here." He said and looked at Alex.

That got a laugh out of everyone, except Natasha, who merely grinned a little.

"Drinks up." Mon El said as he brought more drinks. "And also… uh, a bottle of Vodka with a couple of glasses for the lady." He said, and gave Natasha a smile.

Natasha grinned as well, and said," Thank you."

"Right, if you need anything, just let me know." He said, and walked backwards for a second.

He then accidentally walked into a table, and then started walking normally, and took a quick glance behind him.

Everyone who didn't know about the previous exchange, looked confused or shocked.

Winn pointed at Mon E's direction and said," Uh… is that what I think it is happening?"

J'onn nodded and said," I can read his mind, yes."

Alex looked at Natasha and said," He's totally crushing on you. You can't lie that he is very handsome.

Maggie gave Alex a mock glare and said," Is that supposed to mean something?"

Alex, gave her a sheepish look, shrugged and said," Well… I'm just stating a fact."

Natasha shrugged and said," Hmm, he is cute."

Kara gave her knowing grin and said," He is single, and I can help you, if you want, Nat."

Natasha kept her face neutral, but if you looked closer, she had a ghost of grin. She poured a little into her glass, took a sip and said," We'll see."

Kara was still learning Natasha's personality and the way she acted. But, she knew that she can tell that there was some interest on her part.

"Well, if you want to think about it. Then I think I have something that will help you think. Do you play Pool?" Maggie asked.

"Sometimes, although my usual opponent always wins." Natasha said.

"I'm not that person, so let's see who wins this time then. C'mon Danvers." Maggie said.

"I play too. We can be teams." Winn said.

"No you don't." James said, not convinced.

"You play?" Kara asked.

"It is Geometry with sticks, folks. Pool is easy. Let's go do it, and I'm teaming up with Romanoff." Winn proclaimed.

He got up, and walked to the Pool Tables with Alex and Maggie.

Natasha stayed behind, and whispered to Kara," I can tell he doesn't have much experience in it. Wish us luck."

Kara snorted a little at that, finding the whole thing funny.

"So, we now have three Avengers here. Is there any chance Catco can get some interviews then?" James asked.

"Well, you already have a suggestion to be one. I think that's all we can offer." Steve joked.

James chuckled and said," Hey worth a shot. Maybe Guardian can team up with them? And then join the Avengers?"

"Well, that's a possibility that could happen, we just have to wait and see." Steve said.

"Hey not to butt in or anything, but, do you guys find it awful for someone to testify against their family." Kara asked.

She was watching more the News Coverage about Lillan's trial, and it was now talking about how Lena had testified.

"Well, the Luthor's have never shied away from doing awful things." James said.

"From what I heard about them, that's true. But from what Kara has told me about Lena, she isn't like anyone else in her family. And I've seen and heard other things about her. She's trying to be someone who people think she isn't." Steve said.

"He's right. She knows Lillian is evil; she's doing the right thing, even though she still loves her mom. What she did was brave." Kara said.

"If you say so." James said.

"Take it from someone who has a past. If they put their mind to it and try to right wrongs, then they can redeem themselves, or anything associated." Natasha said behind them.

James jumped a little bit, Kara merely glanced at her with a smirk, while Steve looked a little unnerved.

James blinked at her and said," When did you?"

Natasha smirked, winked and said, "Trade secret."

Kara smiled and continued," I should go see her. She could probably use a friend."

"Don't let Stark hear that, he might have an aneurysm. Also, heads up." Natasha said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Whoa!"

A Pool Ball shot out in front of them. They all looked to see that Winn had done it.

"Sorry." Winn apologized.

"His hold and arc was wrong." Natasha explained and walked back to the Pool Table.

James looked at her, and then at Kara and said in an uncertain tone," Uh, I'm not the only one who sorta weary or unnerved by her, right?"

"She's mysterious, I find that sorta endearing." Mon El said as he walked by.

Steve looked behind him for a second and said to James," You're not the only one."

Kara gave him a mock glare and said," And what does that mean?"

Steve her an unamused look and said," Really?"

Kara grinned, kissed his cheek and said," I know, I'm a dork. I would ask if you want to see Lena, but then we have to explain how I know you. Maybe next time?"

Steve nodded and said, "Sure thing."

Kara gave him another kiss, and left to talk to Lena. Steve stared at her with a grin and took a sip.

"You really have it bad for her, don't you." James said.

Steve nodded and said," Yeah I do. None of this makes you feel awkward right? I mean, I know you and Kara dated."

James shook his head and said," No it's alright. Kara and I knew things weren't going to work out, and ended it on good terms. I can tell you both will make it work. And you guys have my full support. And it's not just because my grandfather is a former Hollowing Commando, and the fact your the Captain America. Your a good person under the persona."

Steve gave him a grateful look and said," Thanks, that mean's a lot. I see Gabe helped raise a good grandson."

James patted on the back, and to see how the others were faring at the Pool Table. Steve thought about what James said, and felt he was right about him and Kara making it work. He didn't know what the future held, but he hoped it would be good.

* * *

The next day, Kara was at Lillian's trial with Lena. Alex and Natasha were also there. This was due to the fact Lillian was in SHIELD custody while awaiting trial. Natasha had also told them that was another reason why she was in National City. Due to Fury asking her to watch it and see if anything strange was going on.

But, Natasha had made it clear she was going to visit Kara before Fury asked her to watch the trial.

Another thing is that Alex and her had struck up a quick friendship. Which Kara knew would happen, considering they were similar in some ways. They had yet to do a sparring match, and Kara didn't know who she would root for when it did happen.

While on the romance side, Natasha had also told her that she had a couple conversation with Mon El. When Kara had asked her what they talked about, she didn't reveal too much, and said they had good time. This made Kara squeal slightly, and told Natasha she would help her in anyway she could.

Although, beforehand, she thought Natasha would've been a good match with Oliver Queen. They had similar pasts, and were trying to redeem themselves for what they or someone associated to them had done. But, the last time she interacted with Oliver, which was during the Dominator Incident, and the couple of times she called him (thank you Cisco), he seemed to have his sights on Felicity Smoak. Barry had told her they had dated, were engaged, and then broke up. But from the looks of it, they were starting to get back together. She had talked to Felicity also, she had yet to tell her about her Earth-38 counterpart, Felicity Stark, and she was the same with Oliver. Even though they looked to have drifted apart, they were starting to patch things up, and could start going out again.

But to get back on track. Now the next witness to testify was John Corben, who was also called Metallo. Even though he didn't have any Krptonite in his chest, she still felt like she was still feeling the effects of it. Good thing for her, she was sitting a couple of rows away from him.

"She didn't have to order me to do anything. I believe aliens should be wiped from the Earth. Especially after what they did in New York. Starting with Supergirl and her cousin." He said as he was on the stand.

"I hate him." Alex whispered to Kara.

"He literally has no heart." Kara agreed.

Natasha herself nodded, and placed a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. She nodded in thanks, and Natasha continued to watch the trail.

The stuff Corben was saying was nothing new. Since New York, SHIELD and other intelligence agency's had been getting some chatter from anti-alien groups. Nothing that warranted them to go into action, but enough to keep a close eye or ear on.

But, she couldn't shake the feeling that something felt off. She prided herself in finding anything amiss when it came to a situation.

If only Clint was there with her, due to him being able to spot stuff in a heartbeat. She would also never admit it though, he would use that to his advantage and she would be forced to threaten bodily harm.

For Corben, there was something off about him. By the way his posture, facial expression, and eyes was showing or was showing if someone was't taught to scrutinize every bit of detail of something.

She couldn't tell what Lillian's was due to having her back to her.

"Keep on high alert." She whispered to Kara and Alex.

"Why?" Alex asked in apprehension.

At that time, Corben got up, and said to the Prosecutor," Allow me to treat you as hostile."

He then took a stance, and then a beam of Kryptonite shot out of his chest, and sent everyone either running, or ducking for cover.

"The one time, I didn't have a gun on me." Natasha cursed.

"Don't SHIELD Agents get a pass?" Alex asked.

Natasha shrugged and said," No one told me. Also, Kara go. I would tag along, but I have a feeling getting hit by that thing will not be good."

"I'll call M'gann for backup." Alex said.

Kara nod and ran out of the room.

She then was outside, and used a lamppost to block Lillian's and Corben's way.

"The job's not done yet, Luthor." She said.

"You're right. You're still alive." Lillian said.

"Not for long." Corben said, and shot a beam at Kara.

Kara managed to dodge it, and fired a beam in front of Lillian. Kara then took the direct approach by shooting towards Corben, but he also fired a beam at her. Kara felt the effects, but she managed to hit him, and landed hard on the ground. She got up, and stood in front of Lillian.

"You can stop me, or you can save them." Lillian smugly said.

Kara looked Corben's way, and he shot a beam at a High-Rise Crane, and the part of it started to fall off, and would fall on the civilians.

Kara glared at them, they knowing full well she would let them go to save the civilians.

"Make your choice, Supergirl." She heard Lillian say.

Kara bit back a curse, and flew up to the crane as fast as she could. She got in front of it, and from the looks of it, it would probably hit her into the building. As soon as Kara got a hold of it, she felt as if something else had stopped it. She looked around it, and smiled when she saw M'gann hovering and holding her hand out.

"Take a picture, it would last longer. Can't hold this thing forever y'know." M'gann said.

Kara rolled her eyes and said," Oh I'm sorry, do you need someone to hold your hand, and shout encouragement?"

M'gann seemed to think about it for a second and said, "If it involves saying how awesome I am, then yeah."

Kara laughed and then both lowered the part of the crane to the ground. People around them cheered for them when placed it on the ground.

M'gann waved and looked at Kara and said," Don't worry, we'll get them."

Kara nodded, and hoped so too, or else things would get out of control very soon.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it. I've been wanting to keep Mon El relevant through all of this, due to him playing a role throughout season 3. And the idea of potentially setting him up with Natasha sounded like a good idea. Tell me what you all think.**

**Till next time.**


	7. Luthors (2)

**First off wow, comic con has brought a lot information and trailers regarding a lot of things.**

**First is Supergirl, the trailer was great, and I have a feeling it will be centered around technology use, and also the fallout of Lex revealing Kara's secret to Lena. I mean, in the trailer she punched Kara, and made her cry! And also, Kara's suit, it's pretty cool looking and her hair is nicer with the bangs and also... pants! She finally has pants, which is good, and they look great.**

**Then onto Arrow, final season time, and it looks good. I can't believe it's ending, I mean it started it all for the Arrowverse, and I hope they make the season great. Then to the Flash, the new villain sounds interesting, and looks like he's going to be a lot trouble for Team Flash.**

**The trailer for the new Harley Quinn cartoon looks good, and she was right in the first trailer, there is a lot of violence... and I liked it.**

**The second season of Power Rangers Beast Morpher's looks good, especially with the tease of the team up, and the return of Jason, the original Red Ranger.**

**Now finally for Marvel. Wow, they didn't hold any punches and they have a lot in store. Phase 4 was revealed, with the new tv shows coming out next year along with the Eternals, a new Thor movie with Natatlie Portman returning as Jane Foster and becoming Thor, update on the Black Widow movie, Doctor Strange movie dealing with the Multiverse, Shang-Chi coming out soon, along with X-Men and Fantastic 4 in development and Blade is coming as well.**

**And from what I heard, the Marvel Netflix shows are not canon or something. But I have a feeling they will do something about it in the Doctor Strange movie.**

**And finally, the reasons why I didn't I have this out sooner, but I was finishing up my finals, and I passed my class, which is a huge relief. Also, I was going through some personal stuff. My grandmother recently passed away, and we finally had a funeral/memorial service for her. She passed away with family around her, and I know she's safely up in heaven.**

**Now, I hope you all enjoy this, and I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Luthor's (2)**

After checking around the city, Kara and M'gann flew back to the DEO. As they landed, they saw Alex, Steve, Maggie, and Angelica waiting for them. J'onn was at the far side of the room talking to a couple of Agents and Winn.

"We flew around the city twice. M'gann even tried to use her telepathy, but they're gone. Lillian and Metallo have disappeared." Kara said to Alex, Steve, and Maggie as she walked to them.

"I should've stopped them." Kara continued.

M'gann sighed and said," If you have anyone to blame, it should be me. If I would've gotten there sooner, they would've been back behind bars."

"You both saved everyone. That was the right choice." Alex said.

Steve placed a hand on M'gann and said, "She's right, sometimes you have to make the toughest decisions, and make the right choice. I would've done the same." M'gann nodded with a small grin.

"We all know you would. Considering your Captain America." Natasha teased.

Kara looked to see that Natasha was her Black Widow suit. Natasha seemed to sense Kara was going to ask her question, and said.

"Fury called, and said my vacation was postponed. Looks like we're having a mini-Avenger reunion by putting a stop to whatever Lillian and Corben have in store." She said.

Kara grinned and said," Glad to have you aboard."

Angelica leaned to M'gann and said," She arrived a few minutes ago. I'm fangirling on the inside, so I won't look like a weirdo."

M'gann smirked and said," Who said you aren't?"

Angie glared at her, and playfully pushed her."

Since the White Martian incident the previous week, Angelica had visited the DEO along with M'gann numerous times. J'onn had made her take some self-defense training as well. She wasn't going to be an agent, but J'onn had said you shouldn't be too careful. And she was only allowed on the premises if M'gann was with her, or if she was approved beforehand.

"Don't worry, we'll find Corben and Luthor. But now we have to figure out how he got Kryptonite." Natasha said to Kara.

"Wasn't Shield guarding his cell? There's a possibility that a mole was planted." Steve suggested.

"Along with the prison guards, yes, the agents and guards that were there are being questioned. And the Kryptonite we have is supposed to be locked up tight, and someone with very special clearance can only access it." Natasha explained.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

The group looked at Maggie, who was finishing talking on her phone.

"I had the jail check all of Corben's visitors to see how the Kryptonite might have gotten smuggled in. He hasn't had any visitors since he's been there. But we're not ruling out inside job like Romanoff said. And they checked his cell yesterday and there was nothing there. Which means he must have gotten the Kryptonite last night." Maggie explained.

"Ok, that narrow's it down. But why do you look so concerned." Alex said.

"Because there was only one visitor to the jail last night, but it was to visit Lillian Luthor."

"Who?" Kara asked.

"Her daughter, Lena."

Everyone mulled over what she said.

"Wait, we can't just assume it was her, right? I mean, I can go talk to her, and see what she knows." Kara suggested.

"I can come along as well. I can read her thoughts. Also, I've met her already." M'gann added.

Lena had met M'gann a couple times that Kara had lunch with her. Kara found it nice and amusing on how they got along with one another.

"It would be appreciated." Kara accepted. "C'mon."

The both of them left, before the others could say anything else.

"So, Nat, you haven't said anything, what are your thoughts?" Steve asked.

Natasha had a thoughtful expression and said," We have to wait for more evidence. I just hope Kara is prepared for what is going to happen."

The ones who knew Kara well enough agreed.

* * *

Later, Kara and M'gann walked with Lena into her office.

"You know I was at the jail to see my mother last night. You're the one that told me to go." Lena said.

"I know. It's just… people are losing it because of your mother's escape. And I wanted you to know so that you could be prepared." Kara explained.

"Okay, so…Tell me. What are people saying?" Lena asked.

Kara hesitated for a moment and said, "That you may have also visited Metallo."

"And you think that's something I would do?"

"I…"

"Just to feel included, I'm on your side, Lena. So I don't think you did anything wrong." M'gann said.

As she said that, she probed her mind for anything that would lead her to believing that Lena had something do with what was happening. So far, there was nothing.

Lena smiled gratefully at her and said," Thank you, Megan, I appreciate it. But Kara, you're starting to sound a lot like a reporter, and not like a friend right now."

"I don't mean to-" Kara was about say, but she heard the door open.

She saw Maggie, and a couple of officers walk in.

"Maggie, did you find Lillian?" Kara asked.

"No, we didn't. We're actually here on official business, Kara. I think it would be better if you and Megan waited outside while talk with Ms. Luthor." Maggie explained.

"No. I want them to stay." Lena disagreed.

"If it's ok." Kara said, standing her ground, realizing something was going to happen.

"I'm just sitting here. Not causing any problems." M'gann said from her seat.

Maggie knew Kara enough to know she had the same stubbornness of Alex, and knew she wouldn't move, so she went with what she was to be here for.

"The police were sent some surveillance footage I wanted to ask you about." She said.

She held a tablet, and pressed play for a video that was on it. The video supposedly showed Lena taking Kryptonite out of a cabinet. And it didn't take a genius to know what the video was insinuating.

Kara and M'gann looked at it in shock, while Lena surprised and confused.

"That's… that's not me, okay? I don't know where you got that, but it's not me." Lena defended herself.

Maggie didn't share the sentiment and went to arrest her, and tell her the charges," You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a felon, accessory after the fact, conspiracy…."

Kara intervened by saying, "Hold on, Maggie, slow down, just let her explain."

"Stay out of it Kara." Maggie, leaving no room for argument.

"It's okay." Lena reassured her.

Maggie said Lena's Mrianda Rights as she was escorting her out. That left Kara and M'gann in a state of disbelief.

"Y'know, I can try and make them forget why they were here, and get Lena out of this." M'gann suggested.

Kara gave her look, which M'gann winced at.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

Later that night, Kara walked into work, after being called in and looked at the buzz of activity around the room, in confusion. It wasn't unusual for the room to be busy with activity, but this time, it seemed different.

"What's going on?" She muttered.

James just so happened to be near her and said," We're crashing the cover."

"But our pub date's today. The cover's set." Kara said, confused.

"Yeah, that's why they call it a crash."

"We're the fourth estate, not Reddit. Copy can't wait another second." Snapper said irritably.

James handed him the pictures and said," Yeah, yeah. I sent it down to layouts already. This is for you."

Kara looked at what the picture was, and was shocked to see a photo of the footage of Lena.

"Wait, you're putting Lena Luthor on the cover? She doesn't need to be a front-page story." She said in disbelief.

"She's arguably the most famous name in National City, Danvers. Her notorious brother's in prison. Of course I'm putting her on the cover, she's a Luthor. Not to mention the fact we're doing this before The Daily Planet and The Bugle can get their versions out." Snapper explained.

"But she's didn't do it." Kara defended.

"Have you seen the video? Or are you letting a budding friendship corrupt your reporting? Who's got confirmation bias now?" Snapper shot back.

"She told me, on the record, she didn't do it."

"She said, she said. This time we need more than just a quote. Otherwise, it's just another conspiracy theory for Twitter."

"Well, I'll keep digging then." Kara firmly said.

She wasn't going to let Lena be another victim of her family name. It really irritated her how people assumed she was bad just became she was a Luthor. From the looks of it, everyone just automatically blamed her for what her family has done.

"Your gumption annoys me to no end. But keep gumptioning for tomorrow's cover."

Kara looked at him in disbelief and said, "Tomorrow? But that'll be too late. By then everyone will think she's guilty already."

"Everyone will think she's guilty today. Tomorrow's another story." Snapper corrected her.

"But once it's out there, it's out there. I mean, people still think Macaulay Culkin's dead."

Kara looked at James for help and said," James, come on, you know we can't print this."

James sighed, knowing Kara would hate him for this, and said," I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Snapper. And I think you should too."

Kara, hurt, started to walk away, and James walked after her.

"Kara, come on, wait."

"No, no, are you kidding me? The only thing Lena has done is help. She called the police on her own mother over the Medusa Virus." Kara said.

"That's exactly my point. If she can betray her own mother, what is to stop her from pulling a long con on you? Okay, I know she's your friend, Kara, but Lena's bad news." James tried to explain.

"Why because she's a Luthor?" Kara said, knowing where he was going with this.

"No, because she's guilty. And if you don't see that, I'm gonna prove it to you." James said, and left.

Kara was left to seethe, and feel angry about everything. She sorta calmed down when she heard a familiar voice.

"Y'know, the way you defend people you care about, it's good, and it's one of the best things about you. But, your letting your feelings cloud your judgment."

Kara turned around to see Natasha.

"Nat? What are you doing here?" Kara asked, both surprised and confused.

"Is there a place we can talk in private?"

Kara nodded, and she motioned her to follow her. The both of them walked into James's office, and then walked outside to the balcony.

Kara breathed in some of the night air. After the night she was having so far, she needed some time to clear her head, and calm down.

Natasha seemed to appreciate the view as well and said," This isn't bad, but I take it flying around is better?"

Kara nodded and said," Yeah, it gives you the best view of the city, and everything else. So, not that I don't mind, what are you doing here?"

"Visitor's pass, told the guard downstairs that I was a friend of yours. I saw what they were talking about on the News, and thought you needed someone to talk to. And yes, I heard the conversation between you, James and your boss, who seems quite a nice person." She said the last part sarcastically.

Kara snorted and muttered," Yeah, Snapper sure is a positive influence. Are you here to tell me that Lena is guilty as well?"

Natasha sighed and said," Look, I know what you're going through. If it was Clint, Bobbi, or their family, I would try to prove their innocence no matter what as well. But, this isn't some normal person, Lena is a Luthor, and people are going to immediately assume she's bad news because her last name. You on the other hand, believe she's innocent, and know she's her own person, and she not like what people say.

It's one of the things I admire about you, you always look in the good in people."

Kara nodded, liking the praise, but she knew she was going to say something and said," And I know, it my weakness as well, life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, and there's people out there who can seem nice, but will backstab you in an instant. That's what James bluntly put it about Lena."

"Well, it's true, but you're the kind of person who knows life isn't fair, so I don't have to worry about that. Or else I would've have to be extremely blunt, and explain how life isn't fair. I'm glad you aren't too naive Danvers."

Kara glared at her and then casually said," Y'know, I can throw you over the ledge, and catch you at the last moment, and then do it all over the again, right?"

Natasha didn't look fazed and said," Meh, I've had worse threats thrown at me."

They chuckled at that, but Kara soon sobered up and asked," So, do you think Lena is guilty?"

Natasha looked at her and said," Well, from the evidence so far, she does look guilty. I know there's a chance she's innocent, and you have to be a spy for a long time to know that there's something up right now. But, you're going to have to prepare youfself at the possibility that Lena is guilty. I will hate to see you look beaten up over it. So I wanted to talk to you about it. But in my honest opinion, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

Kara nodded, it wasn't the answer she was hoping for, but it was something she had to hear. No matter how much she wanted Lena to be innocent, she had to prepare for the fact that she could be guilty as well. Natasha and James were right, but that didn't mean she could still believe in Lena's innocence though.

Kara gave her a grateful look and said," Thanks, I know it's hard to hear, but I needed to hear that. For some reason, you took a neutral take on all of this, and I appreciate it."

Natasha grinned at her and said," Hey, I can't stand seeing sunny Kara Danvers look mad or sad. It was the least I could do."

Kara giggled at that, and hoped things would turn out good in the end.

* * *

Apparently things did get worse, everyone was at the DEO the next day, and Alex was fixing up James's shoulder, after getting injured by Metallo.

Last night, Metallo had broken into the prison Lena was being held in, and broke her out. James was also there, and had fought him. He was staking out the prison as Guardian, and he said he had a feeling something was going to happen.

Even though it was a stupid thing to do, he ended up being right, Metallo and Lena were in the wind, and that seemed to breathe more fire into Lena being guilty.

"Metallo's strong, but something's off. His Kryptonite isn't right. I think it's hurting him." James explained as he was being treated.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't take a direct hit." Alex said.

"Very lucky." Kara agreed.

"I had my shield. I love that shield, and I had to thank the training Cap has been giving me." James said and gave Steve a grateful look.

"Your welcome, I'm pretty sure Gabe will kill me if you got seriously hurt. But I thought I was the only one who made dumb decisions." Steve said.

James looked at Kara and Steve, who were giving him looks and said," I don't think the both of you need to worry about me, I know what I'm doing."

Steve shook his head and said," I looked out for your grandfather during the war, and I'm doing the same with you, and anyone else who are related to the Hollowing Commando's. You can consider me part of the family."

James grinned and said," Believe me, everyone believed that, especially during the reunions."

"Not to stray from that, but. Even if Metallo's weakening though, he still is a fanatic follower of Lillian Luthor. We have to find out where he's taken Lena, and help her." Kara said.

James gave Kara a look and said, "What is it going to take for you to realize that Lena is a criminal? She's not the victim. She got the Kryptonite. He broke her out of prison."

"James, your being out of line." Steve said, as he was giving him a look.

Steve knew his reasoning for thinking Lena was bad. James had told him about how Clark and Lex were friends, but due all the bad things Lex did over the years, they had a falling out, which led to the numerous battles the both of them had over the years. And then finally Lex's incarceration.

And considering how James was close to Clark, he could understand why he disliked anything that had to do with Luthor's. But he didn't have to be so blunt about it to Kara. Even though there was a possibility of what he said was true.

And he didn't want to see the look on Kara's face if it did happen. He hated seeing her down, and hurt. It made him want to do everything in his power to make her feel better.

"Lena's not a member of Cadmus! She's not." Kara defended.

She looked around, J'onn, Winn were looking away at her. And Natasha was standing close by with an impassive look on her face. M'gann had a troubled look on her face, and Steve gave her a sympathetic look.

"She stopped the gang with alien weapons. She saved Alex's life when Corben tried to kill her." Kara reasoned.

"She shot Corben and then her crazy mom turned Corben into Metallo. So, that could have been the plan the entire time." James pointed out.

"That seems kinda convoluted, adding on to the whole breaking her out after getting Kryptonite. Heck, I read Lena's mind, and now I'm doubting myself here." M'gann said.

"Your still young, M'gann, no is questioning your abilities. But, we have to start treating Lena Luthor like a hostile. The evidence is too overwhelming." J'onn said.

Kara sighed, and looked to one of the people she could count, which was Winn.

"Winn, if you watch that video, I know you'll find something." Kara hopefully said.

"I did. It's… it's clean." He said.

"Not necessarily, I've seen data that looks clean, but if you look closer, you'll find something that won't seem right. Being a part of an intelligence agency helps you with that." Natasha said.

"Why do I have the feeling I should've joined Shield." Alex thought aloud.

"Then you'll be even more badass." M'gann supplied.

Alex hummed acknowledgment, and she gave Natasha a look that Kara wasn't sure meant. And she saw that Natasha had glint in her eye for a brief moment. And she wasn't sure if she should've been worried or not.

"Natasha's right, you'll find something that will prove her innocent." Kara said.

"Everything we've seen so far says the exact opposite." J'onn said, trying to let her down gently.

"Well, she's my friend. And I believe in her." Kara said, and walked out of the room.

Steve sighed and walked out after her. He found her leaning against the railing, and he could tell she was trying to get her emotions in check.

He gave her a moment, but it didn't last long.

"You can approach at anytime. I'm not fragile." She said.

Steve smirked and said," Kara Danvers, fragile? Says the dame who's indestructible."

Kara snorted in amusement, turned to him and said," You really know how to make me feel better."

"I do... and also the fact Alex threatened to castrate me if I ever hurt you in anyway, and if I'm not able to protect you." Steve said, and shuttered.

Kara nodded and said," Have you gotten one from Clark yet?"

Steve paled a bit and said," No, but I sure hope not."

Kara snorted in amusement and at the look Steve on his face, but soon sobered up, and sighed.

"Have you ever been in a situation like this before?"

Steve shook his head, and stood next to her, and said," No, I'm sorry, can't say I have."

"Well, if it was Bucky who was accused of something like this? What would you do?" She asked.

Steve gave her a serious look and said," I would defend him, and try everything to prove him innocent." He then gave her a sympathetic look and said," I know how close you and Lena are. But, unless we find evidence that suggest otherwise, she's still considered guilty, Kara. And for James, you have to think about the relationship between Clark and Lex.

It started out the same, but due to stuff, they become enemies. But for all we know, Lean could break the cycle, and change things for the better."

Kara nodded, feeling better, and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and said," Who knew Captain America gave sound advice." She then gave him a look that suggested he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "Then again, I do remember watching those PSA videos you did. I thought they were so lame."

Steve groaned and said," Please don't bring those up."

Kara giggled and said," You know I will. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to need to punch some stuff. After what's been happening for the past couple of days, I need to release some anger."

"Believe me, I can relate."

* * *

Kara did just that a couple of minutes later. She was punching and kicking a concrete slab, and she was distracted enough to not notice Mon-El coming into the room.

She then place one more kick, that made the slab hit a wall. And she panted, as she calmed down.

Mon-El then started to clap, and Kara finally noticed him.

"That was good. Is there a technique to that or were you just, giving it a swift kick in the caboose? Because if there's a technique, I wanna know it." He said as jumped over the railing of the stairs, and walked over to her.

"Maybe during our next training session? But I have a feeling with what's been going on lately, we won't be doing that." He continued.

Kara snorted with no humor and said," Are you going to tell me not to believe in Lena as well?"

"You believe in a lot of people that others don't."

"Oh, did you talk to James?" She said.

"No, I'm actually talking about myself. You know believing in me, it meant a lot."

"Right, I mean, I did kick your butt just for being a Daximite. But then I realized how bad I was, and started to defend you." Kara said awkwardly.

Mon-El shrugged and said, "Not the most fun thing to happen to me. It's water below or above the bridge... if that's how you say it. I did want to give you pep talk, after I came and saw The Captain looking slightly down. But to also ask you something, if you don't mind?"

Kara raised a brow and said," What's up?"

"Well, Natasha told you how we talked at the bar right?"

Kara nodded and said," Yeah, she said you and her talked a couple of times. Did something go wrong?"

"Oh, no, it went ok. It's just... she seems like there's more to her, and she seems to hiding something or closed off. I'm pretty sure what she told me was practiced, and had said it a couple of times before. I was just wondering if you have any advice regarding her."

Kara nodded, being one of the few people who knew Natasha well, she would only open up more to people once she got to know them better. While trust wise, that was a different story. Kara could tell Natasha was sorta interested Mon-El, but she knew she would go through this carefully, due to her distrusting nature of new people. But she would gradually open up to them, depending on who they are. And Kara hoped Mon-El would be one of the people Natasha would open up to.

"I do, just give Natasha time. For reasons I promised not to tell, but she does have a past, and it shaped her into the person she is today. So just give her the room to open up to you."

"So just take it slow, and don't push her. Got it, thanks." Mon-El said.

"Yes, and if you hurt her in anyway, I will kick your butt, but much worse. After Natasha has her turn, and also her partner Clint." Kara said.

Mon-El nodded, said thanks again, and walked out of the room.

Kara sighed, and surveyed the room. She felt like she got enough anger out, and decided to see if Winn had done what she asked him to do.

She just hoped they can find something.


	8. Luthors (3)

**Last chapter for this episode, and then it's onto the Mr and Mrs Mxzyptlk episode. I was originally going to skip it, because I had an idea, but decided against it, to an extent. But I will do it differently though, besides the obvious.**

**Also, good news for the Arrowverse, Crisis on Infinite Earths is going to be even better, considering they're having Kevin Conroy be an older Bruce Wayne in the crossover. They already have a lot of people coming and supposedly coming back that's shaping up to be really good. It looks like it's going to be the tv version of Avengers Endgame but its DC's turn at bat.**

**And also just to clarify, I like both Marvel and DC, even though I lean more to Marvel's side.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Luthors (3)**

Steve watched Kara pace around Winn as worked on the footage of Lena with the Kryptonite. She had been doing that, and asking Winn if he had found anything. In some way, he found it sorta amusing, and the way Winn was being patient was admirable.

It made him remember of the times Peggy did the same thing, but with Howard, or anyone she needed information from.

He glanced at Natasha, who was watching as well, and like always had her face neutral, but he could see corner of her lip curved up a little bit. That stood to reason that she found the whole thing amusing as well.

He then looked at Alex, who was talking to one of the agents, but she would look at Kara's direction as well. Throughout this whole thing she, hadn't given much of her take on Lena's position, but he had a feeling she and Kara had talked about it privately. Not that he wanted to ask, he had a feeling it would've been those sisterly talks that were between them. And he knew he would overstepping some boundaries if he ever asked.

"You know, the backseat driving, not helping." Winn said.

"Sorry. But have you found anything yet?" Kara asked again.

"I promise I will tell you. Maybe if you look into Cap's eyes, you'll get lost in them, lose track of time, and then maybe I'll have something." Winn said with a slight grin.

Natasha smirked and said," Rogers eyes are nice, Danvers. You picked a good one."

Kara's face was red, along with Steve's, but he held back a laugh when Kara lightly slapped Winn's arm.

"I hate you."

Winn grinned cheekily at her and said," But you love me anyway. Besides, haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'A watched pot never…' Oh. Whoa, wait a second, I might be simmering." He said as he found something.

The three Avengers went to look at the screen, to see what he found.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Okay, so I hacked into L-Corp CCTV to get a copy of the raw video footage of Lena taking the Kryptonite. But, ha! It looks like somebody already hacked into this system a couple of days ago. And… I know this code."

"How can you tell?" Steve asked.

"Well, you weren't here for the first time something like this happened Cap. But this is the same code the real Hank Henshaw used the day he broke into L-Corp to take the isotope."

"So which means Henshaw corrupted the original video, and left his signature then." Natasha said.

Winn pointed at her and said," Bingo. Now then, I can reverse the signature and decrypt it, and separate the raw video file from the corrupted one. And…"

After a couple of more keystrokes, the video changed to show the real footage. And instead of it being Lena taking the Kryptonite, it was Henshaw himself.

"Ha!" Winn victoriously said.

"That mean's Lena didn't do it!" Kara happily said.

"Well, looks like you were right all along." Natasha said with a nod.

"Huh, I know won't be able to understand all of this. But the future has some impressive technology." Steve praised.

"That's the perks about being the 21st century Rogers, we have all the better toys." Nat said.

"You were right?" Winn said in disbelief.

Kara gave him a look, but he soon realized how he said it and said," I mean, you were right. Uh, sorry."

_"Kryptonite signature detected."_ The computer said.

All four of them went over to another computer monitor, and Winn sat down and went to work.

"What's that about?" Steve asked.

"J'onn's been having me scan for Kryptonite signatures, so we could find Metallo."

"Have you found it, Agent Schott?" J'onn asked as he, M'gann and Alex went to see what was going on.

"Yep! 50 miles north of Mount Whitney. Wait a second. It's strange because, either something's wrong with the signal or the source isn't pure."

Alex noticed something and said, "The ionizing radiation signature is breaking down at an exponential rate."

"Kryptonite is normally the most stable of elements." J'onn agreed

"Then what does that mean?" Steve asked.

"Well, if you remember what Olson said about Metallo's Kryptonite being off. Then Cadmus didn't have pure Kryptonite, but some sort of Synthetic. I contacted Shield earlier and they said they weren't missing any." Nat explained.

"Whoa, whoa. If these numbers are right, then it's not just unstable, it's going to blow. Like nuclear." Winn said.

"Have you finished repairing the anti-Kryptonite vest Supergirl wore the last time she fought Metallo?" J'onn asked.

"They're in pieces, I have to rebuild…"

"No, there's no time. I have to go now, or Lena's dead." Kara disagreed.

"You want us to go with you?" Steve asked, with Natasha standing next to him.

Kara shook her head and said," No, it's going to be extremely dangerous. You both have to stay."

Steve sighed, and looked at Natasha, and she nodded at him, confirming what Kara said.

"Just be careful, ok."

Kara gave her boyfriend a reassuring look and said," I will."

"Well I guess I'm coming along. Last time I missed the action, but I have a feeling you'll need help." M'gann said.

"Alright, let's go." Kara said, and took off.

M'gann was about to go, but J'onn stopped her.

"M'gann please be careful. This is Lillian Luthor we're dealing with, not to mention we're also dealing with Hank Henshaw." He said.

M'gann didn't need to read his mind or emotions to know he was worried. He had his serious face on, but she could see the concern in his eyes.

M'gann nodded at her uncle and said, "Don't worry Uncle J'onn, I will. Also, Hank Henshaw may own the face, but you wear it with respect and honor."

_'If Angie was here, she would've compared that to a saying from a horror movie.'_ M'gann thought humorously.

She then changed into her Miss Martian form, and took off after Kara. J'onn allowed himself a small grin before his face returned to its neutral state, and waited for her and Kara to say when they were near the area.

* * *

Kara and M'gann were now flying side-by-side and they were nearing the place where the Kryptonite signature was.

_"Kara, M'gann, we calculated the rate of radioactive decay. It's faster than we thought."_ Winn said into their comms.

"How fast?" Kara responded.

Winn looked at his tablet and said," I mean, its half-life is decreasing exponentially."

"You two have to turn back. When the Kryptonite explodes, it's going to send out a radioactive cloud of Kryptonite gas. If you both get caught in or near it, it'll kill you." Alex said.

"Then we'll make sure we're not there when it goes off." Kara said, and ended it there.

Alex sighed, knowing she wasn't going to talk her out of it.

"Y'know she gets that from you, right? Facing danger head on and sorta headstrong." Steve said.

Alex didn't know whether to glare at him or agree with him. But she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. So she kept quiet.

Kara created a boost of speed and took creating a tunnel as a means to get into the mountain structure. While M'gann took phasing as her option, Martian's were durable and all, but they weren't on the same level as Kryptonian's. And she wasn't planning on testing out if she could do what Kara just did. After phasing through, she turned invisible when she got into the structure with Kara. She would reveal herself when she was needed.

"Supergirl, I can't believe you're here." Lena happily said.

M'gann saw she was being held by Metallo, and along with him, Lillian Luthor and the real Hank Henshaw.

"Kara Danvers believes in you." Kara reassured.

_'Why are you referring yourself in the third person?'_ M'gann teased, despite the situation.

_'Shut up.'_ Kara responded.

"Supergirl, you're just in time. I've been wondering if these worked on you, and your Martian friend." Lillian said and threw a sphere at Kara.

Kara caught one, but it turned out to be a sonic grenade, and Kara was incapacitated due to her hearing being sensitive. And M'gann lose her focus, as well, and became visible again.

She could hear the others trying to reach them through their comms, but the noise was in the way.

Metallo and Henshaw were the ones who got her and Kara to move. If it wasn't for the noise, she would've been smashing them into the ground. M'gann had heard Lillian order them to lock them in the vault. And she managed to her Winn say about the Kryptonite Decay was increasing.

And Kara was trying to convince Lillian and Metallo of that. And even if they believed them, they wouldn't care, and let him explode if it meant the death of Supergirl and Miss Martian. No matter if they died themselves or not.

"I have a feeling you are related to J'onn J'onzz. It will be a great joy to see you perish." Henshaw told M'gann.

Even though the noise was loud she managed to say, "Sorry to disappoint, but that's not going to happen."

Kara then destroyed the Sonic Grenade with her heat vision. Metallo then fired off his Kryptonite, which sent everyone sprawling to the ground.

"Listen to me, the more Metallo uses the Synthetic Kryptonite, the faster it's decaying."

_"Supergirl, Miss Martian, I speak for everyone when I say you should get Lena, and leave now."_ Steve ordered in his Captain voice.

M'gann got up, and held a shield up when Metallo fired at her and Kara. Kara then threw a nearby motorcycle at Metallo, but he destroyed it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure him flickering isn't some kind of feature he has, we have to leave now." M'gann said.

She then used her telekinesis to lift him up, smash him into the ground, and then threw him into a pillar. But he miraculously got up, but from the looks of it, he looked like he was going to explode.

_"Guys! Get out of there now!"_ Steve yelled.

"I got Lena, let's go." Kara said.

M'gann nodded and said, "Right behind you."

The both of them took off, and they barely got the distance from the mountain when the explosion went off.

_"Kara/M'gann!"_ they heard everyone yell.

"Don't worry guys, we're fine. We'll be back in a minute." M'gann said with a sigh.

Everyone back at the DEO let out sighs of relief. Steve visibly relaxed, and felt pride for the both of them, mainly for Kara. But that sorta had to do with the fact he was dating Kara, and he didn't have anything against M'gann.

It did amaze him how Kara could always come out on top with things get bad. She always knew how to handle any situation

It was one of the reasons why he loved her... wait what?!

'I need to think over that train of thought.' Steve nervously thought.

_'I'm going to stay home for a couple of days. Order take out and stuff, you want to join?_' M'gann mentally asked, as they got further.

_'Sure, after the past couple days, I could use some relaxing.'_ Kara tiredly said.

* * *

Later the next day, Kara walked into Catco, feeling happy about what was going on. Lena had been exonerated from her supposed crimes, and everything was going back to somewhat normalcy.

Kara saw Snapper, and smugly said," I'm not one to usually gloat or say 'I told you so'. But… it doesn't seem like I was the one with confirmation bias."

"Yesterday she was guilty. Today's she's not. It's not confirmation bias, Danvers, it's just the news game. And since you've got enough time on your hands to stand around and look up at that TV, how about you get out there and get an exclusive on Lena Luthor? This time, try to spell 'exclusive' right." He said and walked away.

Kara took that as her being right, and walked off, but then saw James, and he saw her. They have been on thin ice with each other, and she hoped they would settle their differences, and go back to the way things were.

She would get her answer, due to him walking over to her.

"Hey, any, um, any word on Lillian Luthor?" He asked.

"A satellite feed from the mountain showed a helicopter before the explosion." She explained.

"But, uh, no sign of her afterwards?"

"Lillian and Henshaw got away."

"Yeah, you were right, about Lena Luthor. And I was wrong. I'm sorry." James apologized.

"You were trying to protect me."

"Yeah. I just let my own personal experiences get the best of me. And I shouldn't have let it. I think it's a good idea to let this be a thing of the past, and move on." James said.

"I agree." Kara said, and felt relief on the inside.

"And you know what. We haven't have a game night in a while. I know we already had a couple with Steve, but we haven't with Romanoff."

Kara grinned and said," That sounds great. But I do have to warn you. She is a master spy and could probably win by a land slide."

James shrugged and said," Well, I lost against you numerous times, so I think the sting of defeat won't hurt as much from her, even though it has from you."

The both of them laughed, and hugged briefly at that. Kara had a feeling Snapper would bark at her soon for not getting that exclusive from Lena soon, and she would need to do it soon.

But she was glad everything was going back to normal.

* * *

Later that night, Steve knocked on Kara's door, and smiled when Kara answered it. She motioned to the couch, and they both walked to it and sat down. Steve held Kara under his arm as she laid on his side.

Kara sighed contently and said," I needed this, after the past couple of days."

Steve grinned at her and said, "Well, who am I not to listen when a beautiful dame like yourself asks for help? Even when she's Supergirl?"

Kara giggled and said," Well Captain America, thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome, how's Lena doing?"

"She's doing good, and she praised the article I did of her. Managed to snag one before they would be officially circulated."

"Glad that's she's doing ok. I honestly don't know what I would feel if something like that happened to me. So, I also heard that you and James are on better terms now." Steve said.

"Yeah, I mean I knew he was looking out for me, and didn't want me to get hurt. But I guess we let our personal feelings get in the way. But in the end of it, we're still friends. And also, we're having Nat over for next game night."

"Well, I can already feel the humiliating defeat coming from you and Romanoff now. You I can handle, but I don't know about her."

Kara smirked and said," Don't worry, we'll go easy on you guys. Also, it's good thing Mon El is coming as well, that way, they can spend more time together."

Steve shook his head with amusement, and kissed her head. Kara then took off her glasses, and leaned in.

Before they could even kiss, a bright light of energy manifested behind them, and they got up. it flew around the room until it stopped at the window, and the energy turned into a man.

"Darling." He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked, shocked and confused.

"My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kara Zor-El. I love you." He proclaimed.

Steve gaped, and had feeling things were going to be quite interesting.


	9. Mr and Mrs Mxzyptlk

**I decided to do this episode chapter a little differently. I decided to make this sorta of a introspective chapter, based around the thoughts of Kara and Steve. There are a couple of reveals, one has to do with what I have planned for a future chapter of A Scarlet Spider, and something that will change the direction of this story. And I hope you all like it.**

**Also, I will be starting classes next week, so updates will take time again. But I felt I got a good amount of updates in since summer began, and the time I had during my summer class.**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Mxzyptlk**

Steve Rogers by now had gotten somewhat used to what the future had to offer since coming out of the ice. The war was won, more historical events happened, technology became better. More people with powers were coming out of the woodwork, than there was during his time. Aliens a normal occurrence to the point they were treated as citizens, well to an extent, there were people like Cadmus who didn't want them on Earth, nor cared for their existence.

He was part of the people who welcomed them with open arms. And some it had to do with the fact he was dating one. If you had told him all of that was going to happen, and also becoming a super soldier, back when he was scrawny kid from Brooklyn. Then he would've been concerned for your mental health, and call the hospital to haul you to a Mental Institution.

But now, he couldn't believe what was going on.

There he was spending time with Kara, which always made his heart jump, and he didn't know what he would do without his amazing, funny, adorable girlfriend. He was glad he got this second chance at finding that special someone after losing his shot with Peggy.

The needed some time with each other after the past couple of days. But the next thing he knew, some sort of ball of energy started fly around Kara's apartment, and then formed into a man. Who to the shock of them, proclaimed his love to Kara.

"First, let's set the mood!" He then said, and he then used what he assumed was either his powers, or magic.

The next thing they knew, he was using what they assumed was his powers, or magic. He used them to place candles, a small band playing classical music, flowers. And the final thing that made him jealous, and gape in shock was pulling out a ring, and kneeling in front of Kara.

He made some small speech on why he was the one, and then asked Kara to marry him.

Steve had enough of the nonsense, and he stood in front of Kara, and gave this Mxzyptlk guy a firm glare.

Now, he didn't considering himself a jealous person, unless you counted when he though Peggy and Howard were a thing. But he wasn't sure what to think about this guy, he said his name already, but he didn't think he could pronounce it.

But with all the things he just did, he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he didn't like.

"Now listen here buddy, you can't barge into someone's home, and do all of this. And also, she's already with someone, me. Now, can we stop all of this, and talk about what is going on?" Steve said, trying to defuse this confusing situation.

"The other suitor! I didn't see you there, tall, blonde, and insignificant. You may be a Captain and have the authority. But your authority means nothing to me, and the rank of you being my romantic rival. Both nothing, and your nothing but a pest in my way.

Steve growled in a threatening manner. He wasn't going to let this guy belittle him, nor have Kara to himself. He didn't let bullies get their way, and sure wasn't going to let this guy as well.

Steve pulled back, and tried to punch him. Mxzyptlk disappeared, and reappeared behind him.

"What the…" He said in confusion.

"Invisible is a good look on you. Let's play to your strengths." Mxzyptlk said

Steve was about to march over to him, but the next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of the DEO. And he was also in his socks, boxers, and undershirt.

He felt both embarrassed, and angry, mostly the former. All the agents on duty were looking at him.

"Cap." J'onn said in confusion as he walked by him.

Steve slightly waved at everyone, and heard someone gasp. He turned around to see M'gann, much to his increasing embarrassment.

M'gann was blushing and said," Hey Cap, why are you in your underwear?"

"Uh… I'm gonna kill him." He muttered.

* * *

Both Steve and Kara soon found it Mxzyptlk was from the 5th Dimension, and his powers let him warp reality. After hearing that, Steve felt like he should've stayed in the past. Kara had agreed with him, and said she wouldn't have minded going with him.

J'onn and Mon-El had experience with them, mainly Mon-El. Apparently Daxam had zero-tolerance, and that stood to reason they were killed immediately. Steve found that a bit extreme, but Mon-El had said it was the way it was.

Kara reassured him they would continue what they were doing later, or go someplace nice, once she took care of Mxzyptlk or Mxzy, which was how Kara nicknamed him.

Steve would've made a joke about it, but he wasn't sure if he could hear them… that was sorta nerve wracking.

He was jealous, and feeling sorta inadequate, not that he would ever tell Kara. Mxzyptlk had been upping his game with trying to win Kara's heart. He had tried to help her with a robbery, sent flowers to her loft, and also sent a bad guy Kara had previously fought so he could fight it himself in a bad version of Superman's suit.

Steve was tempted to point out how he should've known the thing on Kara's chest was her family's crest, not for some kind of initial like Mxzyptlk did.

How vain could someone get?

He had actually said that out loud once he left.

And from what he could understand, Mxzyptlk was trying to win Kara by being her equal, and proving how heroic he was.

That made him mad, Kara didn't want someone as her equal, she wanted someone she could relate to as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, like her for who she was, in all her adorkable (he learned that from M'gann), honest, intelligent, caring… heck he could go on for hours for how much he loved her.

Ok… he really needed think on that train of thought as well.

Another problem was he and Kara had gotten into an argument on what they should do about him. And also inadvertently telling each other their slight faults.

Mon-El had also gotten into the conversation, due to them finding out from him that besides killing them, making them say their names backwards also makes them disappear.

Steve and Kara hoped to go with that option. Unfortunately, Mon-El got into his head about fighting for one's honor and integrity. And that made him think about facing Mxzyptlk alone, so they could talk man to man.

And with the help of a device Winn had brought in along with some other stuff that could effect 5th Dimensional being (he would have to apologize to Winn and J'onn for stealing it later.) he wouldn't be able to use his powers.

* * *

Kara felt like crying as she processed what she had just said.

After she had saved Steve, he had gotten the idea (she suspected Mon-El had helped him) to confront Mxzyptlk. She knew his heart was in the right place, but he could've done something bad to him. So she had come up with the idea to agreeing to marry him. When Steve had returned from being transported somewhere again, she didn't ask, due to time constraints. He had tried to talk her out of it, but she set her mind to her plan.

But she made up some of her reasoning for agreeing with it. And it broke her heart to see the heartbroken expression on his face. Rao, she never wanted to see him like that again.

Like she and Mxyz would make a great team, but in reality she and Steve did. He was her Captain, and he was a lot better than Mxzyptlk, who treated her as if being powerful and heroic was her only traits.

While Steve, he saw her for who she was. He saw her as Kara Danvers, not just as Supergirl. It was one of his traits she loved about him.

Oh Rao… she needed to think on that. But not now, now she had to get rid of a 5th Dimensional being.

_'You can't force love, Mxzyptlk, you have to let it find you.'_

_'Well…I'm sorry then… I'm happy to know that it has already found you.'_

Kara had thought about those words before Mxzyptlk disappeared. She was now back in her loft, and waiting for Steve, after she had called him.

She should've asked one of her female friends for help on the subject, but M'gann and Bette was busy helping Peter and Caitlin on Earth-1. She didn't catch the whole story, but it had something to do with Gorillas, and Planet of the Apes. She should've gone with her, but she assured her and J'onn that she could handle it, and she had Peter, Caitlin and Bette to watch her. So they both settled on that.

While Alex was busy on a date with Maggie, and Natasha went to do something. She didn't know what, but she heard her heartbeat, which was slightly faster for some reason.

She got out of her train of thought when she heard someone knock on her door. She used her X-Ray vision to see who it was, and was relieved to see it was Steve.

She walked over and opened the door, and he had a relieved look. He walked in, and she closed the door, and they were both silent for a moment.

"Hey, uh, J'onn said you took care of Mxzyptlk, and I got your text." He said.

"Yeah… I just want to say I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't-"

"No, no it's fine. I sorta realized what you were doing as I was walking out of the building. It was pretty smart though, especially with how you beat him. It's your smarts that I admire." Steve said.

Kara blushed, then grinned and said," Well, I do also have to compliment on how you pretended not to be jealous throughout this. It was both cute and flattering."

Now it was time for Steve to blush, and Kara giggled.

Kara then got serious and said," I hope whatever we said, didn't change our relationship in anyway. Cause, being with you, is great. And you make me feel special, and treat me like a normal person."

Steve grinned and said," Same for me. You helped me during a time I thought I was lost, but you brought me out of it, and helped me experience what this new world has to offer. And you also treat me like a normal person. Whether either of us is Captain America, or Supergirl."

Kara smiled, and leaned in, and so did Steve. As they kissed, Kara let out a sigh of contentment as she held him around his neck, while Steve held her lower back.

Kara left a small peck and then said," Well, considering we finally have some time to ourselves, do you want to go out for dinner?"

Steve pretended to consider it and said," I guess, as long as I get to pay, and you get to choose where to go."

"It's a deal. Just let me get changed."

As Kara left, and Steve went to sit down they both came to startling realization about something. Something that will change their relationship.

_'I'm in love with her/him.'_ They thought in realization.

* * *

**So, what do you all think? They won't tell each other yet, but soon, and you can all guess when that will be.**

**Till next time.**


	10. Post M&M M

**I was originally going to post this at the end of the previous chapter, but I was tired and totally forgot. I would add on to it, and post a author's note explaining this, but that would be a waste of time. So let's say this is a post episode or chapter thing.**

**Also on a sad note, I'm starting classes tomorrow, so updates will depend on when I have the time.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Post M&M M**

Mon-El sighed as he stood outside the training room. It was one of the few places in the DEO that had privacy… well not really; he had to have the cameras off because he wanted what he said to be private. He had asked J'onn to stop the surveillance in the room. He would've asked Winn, but he was on a date with an alien girl he was starting to go out with, Lyra was her name.

J'onn had given him 20 minutes, which was than enough time.

He heard the sounds of gunfire in there. He would've been concerned, but it was the firing range after all. He took another breath, opened and closed the door on his way in. He saw Natasha practicing her aim, and he could see the absolute focus while doing it.

Mon-El cleared his voice loudly. Natasha stopped, took off her headphones, and glasses, and looked at him.

"You have good aim." He complimented.

Natasha turned the safety on her gun, placed it on the table and said," Thanks, my job requires my skills to be in top performance."

Her face was neutral, but he could see a slight curve of her mouth.

Mon-El nodded and said," Yeah… being a cool spy and all."

"Is there something you need? Or does Kara or J'onn need help with anything?" She asked.

"No, last I heard, she was talking to Captain Rogers back at her place. And J'onn has everything handled with whatever is going on right now. I… actually wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

Mon-El wasn't the type of person to lose his cool or thoughts. But this was one of the few times he did. But, if he wanted to let her know what he wanted to say. He would have to man up, and say it.

"Look I uh… I like you. And I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me? And I also want to get to know you better. Not trying to sound mean or anything, but you don't seem like the person to open up. I mean, I could tell you did a little bit, due to Kara and Steve being around. But I could tell you don't open up to people you don't trust fully. And I was also hoping to gain yours."

Natasha stood with her arms crossed, and had a neutral expression.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah, and if you don't… I understand. I just wanted to say what was on my chest… is that how the expression goes?"

Natasha allowed herself a small grin, but it soon disappeared.

"Sorta, but, I'm flattered, I am. But, I don't think I'm the kind of person anyone would want to go out with. It's best that you forget about it, and leave it at that."

Mon-El was prepared for a rejection, even though not as blunt as that was, but he told himself that he would try anyway.

He crossed his arms like Natasha, had a firm look and said, "Well I'm not planning to."

Natasha wouldn't admit, but he had guts, and she respected it. She was sorta tempted to wipe the floor with him, but apparently Kryptonite didn't affect him, and she didn't have any red sun bombs on her.

So she had to listen to his cute face… ok, did not know where that came from.

"Look, I know about the past, what it entails I don't know, I know Kara knows, but she said it isn't her's to tell. And I get that it's going to be bad. But, I can see the good person that you are. You pretend you aren't, but you are. So let me be one of the few people who could be let in."

Natasha neutral expression looked different, as if she wanted to say or do something. She didn't want to say it, but she felt like she could trust him. Even though she shouldn't, and she should know better. She didn't open up for just anyone. Clint was the first, then to his family, Coulson, somewhat to Fury and Hill, and most recently to Kara and the team to a degree.

What made Mon-El any different?

She didn't know what say but soon found the words and said," And what if I do? What can you do to make me trust you? To allow myself to even consider starting something we don't even know will happen?"

"Maybe I reveal something about myself. Something I haven't to anyone. I know it won't matter anymore, but I think I should say it. I'm. not just some regular Daxamite… I'm the former Prince of Daxam."

Ok, whatever Natasha thought he was going to say when said he would reveal a secret, it wasn't that. She had thought he was going to say he was some sort of fugitive from another planet. Or was some hardened criminal, and he made up this persona.

But a Prince from a different planet, wasn't something she would thought of.

"I was pretty much the textbook spoiled rich kid, threw parties, was selfish and… a womanizer. Basically everything a stereotypical Prince was. It all changed when Krypton exploded, and Daxam was being destroyed along with it. I wanted to stay and be with everyone, including my parents. I was preppy a ship for one of my bodyguards, but he closed it on me, and I was sent here, after spending time in the Phantom Zone.

I still feel guilty for not staying on Daxam. But after coming here, and getting to know everyone and everything. I knew I had change myself, and I did. I didn't tell anyone because it didn't matter anyway. And you are the first person I'm revealing this too. I might tell everyone else later."

Mon-El finished after that, and they said nothing for about a minute.

Natasha started to walk to him, and she stood in front of him, she pulled down his shirt, and kissed his cheek. She then let's go, looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, I guess we can try it out." She then got serious and said," But, if you do anything that will hurt me, I will hurt you, I will find a way."

Mon-El, despite being threatened, and he was sorta frightened, smiled and said," I promise I won't. Former Prince honor. So… where do you want to go?"

"Well, if we're taking things slow. I suggest we go for some drinks, and talk."

"Alright cool, and being the gentlemen I'll be doing the paying."

"K, let me just get changed into some regular clothes, and we'll leave."

Natasha sent him a quick wink, and left to go to the women's changing room. Mon-El let out a sigh of relief, knowing he had a chance with her. But he remembered what Kara said, and had to respect Natasha's wishes of taking things slow. He was interested to know stuff about her past. He had a feeling or knew it wasn't going to be good, but he had some time to think about it. And he hoped he could help her with it, even though she might have already with the other people she was close to.

* * *

Angelica sat in her room reading a book on her desk, when she felt it. She groaned as she fanned herself, as she started to feel hot. She knew it was summer, but sometimes she felt like the heat had some kind of vendetta against her. It had happened a couple times before. It felt like a hot flash, even though it wasn't, she wasn't sick... or on menopause. So she just chalked it up to it being summer, and global warming.

She got up, and walked to the kitchen to get some water. Although she thought she smelled something burning, but shrugged it off.

If she would've noticed where her arm was propped on her desk, she would've saw a slight burn mark on the wood.


	11. Homecoming (1)

**Right, back from my little break from writing this. Both this, and the next episode will be different from canon, and I'll be introducing some people into the story as well.**

**And also just to clarify, I'm following the MCU timeline of events, mixed in with the Arrowverse, so some dates might be different.**

**I own none of the content and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Homecoming (1)**

The sound of grunting, and body parts hitting each other was heard in the DEO training room. Kara, Steve, M'gann, and Mon-El watched the sparring match between Alex and Natasha.

Alex ducked, and then blocked a strike from Natasha, but she then grimaced when she then jabbed her stomach. But Alex then jabbed as well, but she didn't hear a wince from Natasha. She then used her shoulder to push her to get some distance, but that was a mistake when Natasha took a stance, and fired her leg at her. Alex had enough time duck, and took a couple of steps back, and then took a defensive stance with her fists up.

Natasha had a calm look, and she didn't have her hands up, but Alex knew she was studying her, and was waiting for her to strike, or she was looking for the right time to attack. She looked like a Cobra ready to strike at her prey.

She knew she was in for it when she finally had the time to spar with her. She was leaving in a couple of days after her little vacation from being a spy.

Alex had gotten to know her, probably not on the same level as Kara, but enough to get comfortable around her, and start to building more trust towards her. She was still intimidating, but she was nice, had a nice sense of humor, and cared for the people she called friends. She could tell with the latter, due to how she and Kara interacted with each other. Although a small part of her felt jealous with the way they seemed close, and the friendship they had.

But she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Although she was beginning to suspect Kara was enjoying the fact she was going to lose to Natasha.

And yes, she admitted that she was going to lose. Alex only had the combat training since she joined the DEO. While Natasha had years of training that was thanks to her time in the Red Room, and then SHIELD.

So she suspected possible payback from Kara for the number of times she had beaten her when they trained without the use of her powers.

Alex would've called it quits, but if you knew her long enough, you'd know that she would see this to the end.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed. When Kara said you a great fighter, I was curious." Alex said.

Natasha smirked and said," Thanks, you're not to bad yourself. A little more training, and you can possibly get the best of me. But let's face it, we know that will take a while."

"Burn!" M'gann cheekily said.

Alex, despite her better judgment, gave the young Martian an annoyed glare.

Alex was then did a couple of hastily held blocks when Natasha attacked. She then did a spin kick, which made Alex duck again, and she was about to punch, when Nat caught her fist, twisted it, which made her bend down. Nat used that to her advantage as she jumped, spun around, wrapped her legs around Alex's neck, and brought her down with Alex landing hard on her back on the ground.

"Oh my God!" Kara yelped and covered her mouth, while Steve winced.

"Wow." Mon El whispered.

"Go, Natasha!" M'gann cheered.

Natasha lets her go, got up, and held her hand out for Alex and said," Never allow your opponent out of your sight."

Alex groaned, as she accepted the hand, and said," Yeah… I'll remember that."

Kara went to check on her sister and said," Alex, are you ok?"

Alex waved her off and said," I'll be fine. I now know how you feel when either Natasha or I beat you during training."

"Was that the same move you pulled on Tony bodyguard when you first met him, Pepper, and Felicity?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, but I did have to compensate for someone smaller than Stark's larger bodyguard. Also, if you want tips, I can provide them. I can see the DEO is lacking in its training." Natasha said.

Alex rolled her eyes humorously and said," Well, while you guys have your espionage, we get to interact, and fight aliens on a normal basis."

Natasha shrugged in acceptance, and said," Well, Fury did mention that he was going to invite you to join SHIELD. I read your file, and found out your parents did some freelance work for SHIELD."

Alex nodded, she already knew that, her parents did some work for them involving scientific research, before, and sometime after she was born. Her Aunt Carol, did some work as well, but she wasn't a scientist like her mom and dad, but rather flew in the Air Force, and flew some prototype SHIELD aircraft.

But unfortunately, she died in a plane crash that happened the year she was born. But she looked up to her after all the stories both of her parents told about her dad's sister. And also laughed at some of them, due to her mom and Aunt Carol being childhood friends, and she had gotten her mom and dad together.

But apparently she was still alive, and had gained powers, and was traveling space. She had showed up a couple of days after they all found out Jeremiah was missing. She was pretty shocked, and would've been angry with her parents for lying to her. But after finding out what Aunt Carol had been doing, she forgave them, and she and Kara had ended up spending a lot of time with her. Kara had been the most excited, due to Aunt Carol helping her with her powers a bit, due to Clark being too busy.

She visited when she could, but she still sent messages.

Alex was about to respond but a beeping was heard, and she knew it was her earpiece.

Alex pressed her earpiece and said," What is it, J'onn… ok, we'll be right there. We have to get to the computer room now. Something's up."

They all started heading back to the main room. With Mon-El and Natasha were in the back of the group.

"Good job." Mon-El whispered.

"Thanks."

After the talk they had in the training room, they had went on a date, and it went quite well. Mon-El had respected Natasha's boundaries, and they both agreed to take things slow.

While Kara on her part, suspected something was going with them. But Natasha hadn't said anything yet, and she was waiting for her to. For what she suspected, she was internally cheering.

_'So… are you going to tell Steve how you really feel?'_ A voice said.

_'M'gann! J'onn said not to do that without the other's permission.'_ Kara admonished.

J'onn had told them that a Martian's telepathic abilities were personal, and they respected that. The only times he would openly use it was during private conversations, or if they needed to get information quickly.

While M'gann, she was still young, and she openly used it by having conversations. J'onn allowed her to do it, but told her she was only allowed to read and listen to people's thoughts and emotions when she was allowed to.

_'I know, but your thoughts were literally pouring out. And considering we live together… 24/7.'_ She said, and at least she had the decency to sound apologetic.

Kara felt embarrassed, but also a little annoyed when M'gann was feeling amused.

_'Right…I'll tell him later._' Kara said.

Kara didn't need to see M'gann to know she was rolling her eyes at her, and she said_,' Whatever you say. Just don't take too long like how you guys did with revealing each other's feelings for one another.'_

Kara chose to ignore that statement, and luckily for the both of them, the others hadn't noticed the mental exchange. Or they did, but decided not to interrupt them. and they soon made it to the control room.

"What's the situation?" Alex asked.

"Cadmus has popped up." Winn said.

"Cadmus? They've been dark since Lillian broke out of prison." Kara said and looked at the monitor Winn was at.

"Well, they are back with a vengeance. We've got a convoy coming out from one of their suspected weapon storage facilities. SHIELD gave us some information regarding where they could be after they had broken off from the Government a while back."

"Really? How come I'm hearing about this now?" Kara asked.

"It's called, being in the Loop, Danvers. You should do that more, instead of just fighting with the DEO." Natasha said.

Kara looked at Alex, who nodded, and she sighed.

"Right, M'gann and I will take them. Tell Alex to set up a backup team."

Before Kara could walk away, Natasha stopped her.

"Hey, I'm going to be leaving soon. And why not do this… Avenger Style." She said with a small smile.

Kara looked at her, and then Steve, who was standing close by, and nodded.

Well, the both of them were in uniform.

"Luckily for me, Cisco modified my dimensional device to teleport anywhere in the planet. So I think we can pull a couple of Motorcycles and some weapons for you."

"And just to let you know, I'm completely ok if it's a mission with only you guys. Just make sure to punch a Cadmus goon for me." M'gann said.

Natasha grinned and said," With pleasure, kid."

* * *

A few minutes later, outside the area where the convoy was going, Kara, Steve, Natasha appeared from a portal. With Steve and Natasha were on Motorcycles.

"Can you see anything?" Steve said.

Kara looked, shook her head, and said," Nope, lead-lined."

"Well, that just means whatever their hauling, it's important." Natasha concluded.

"Supergirl, you got air cover, and the Semi. Widow and I will take care of the escort." Steve said.

All three of them took off. Kara fired her Heat Vision to get the cars swerve and make room.

Steve and Natasha zoomed towards the cars, and dodged when they started to fire. Steve got his shield off his back, and tossed it at one of the cars. It then lodged itself in the one of the wheels, and caused the car to do a couple of flips.

Natasha swerved around when she got close to the cars, and followed one. One of the Cadmus soldiers was about to fire at her, but she fired first, and he ended getting shot. She then shot at one of the tires, and moved out of the way when it started to lose control and tumbled.

Kara took out the last escort vehicle with her Heat Vision, and went to unhook the trailer, and got it off. The Semi stopped, and the driver got out, and pointed a gun at her. But he was then knocked unconscious when Steve tossed his shield at him.

"That was fun. I should spend more down time in National City more often." Natasha joked.

Steve chuckled and said," Yeah, we have all the fun here."

They both jogged over to Kara, who was about to open the back. Natasha had her weapons trained, while Steve held his shield out.

They both nodded at Kara, who then proceeded to rip the doors off.

Once sunlight filtered in, Kara looked inside and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Kara said in disbelief.

"Who's that?" Steve asked.

The person who was shackled inside the trailer was none other than Jeremiah Danvers.

Later, Alex saw the four of them enter the control room. She had a look of disbelief, and joy that her sister and her friends had found her father. She didn't believe it when they had notified them on what had happened. But seeing her father now, he believed now.

"They told me, but I didn't want to believe it." She said and ran over to hug her dad, along with Kara.

Other Agents around the room started to clap at the scene, and knowing one of theirs was found.

Steve, Natasha, M'gann, and Mon-El on the other hand, they all thought something felt off.

* * *

The small group, along with M'gann, J'onn, and Mon-El, were being filled in on what happened to Jeremiah, and Alex was checking his injuries.

"I don't know how long we were rotting out there in the Amazon, but… I came to at Cadmus. They saved me, so I could save Henshaw. They forced me to keep him alive, to enhance him. Physically turn him into the monster he was beneath."

"And he gave himself the lame title of 'Cyborg Superman'. How cliché of a villain." M'gann muttered.

"Yeah, but it is strange, seeing you in his skin. And you apparently have a niece." Jeremiah said to J'onn.

"I hope I've put it too good use. And M'gann is recent, I thought I lost her, but she came back." M'gann then hugged J'onn from the side, and he grinned at her.

"Better than he ever did. And it's good that you have family with you."

"But what happened after that? You were gone for such a long time." Kara asked.

"I guess I did too good a job enhancing Henshaw, 'cause Cadmus wanted me to stick around, help 'em with other projects."

"Well that's the thing with assents. When one is too good, the people using them will keep them for as long as they are useful." Natasha said, speaking from experience.

"Yes… and one would know that they would try to escape as well. I tried to do that in the beginning, again and again. But, well, let's just say they didn't appreciate that very much."

Alex sighed, knowing that he probably went through a lot, and felt guilty about it and tried to say," Dad. I…"

"It's ok. By working with them, I was helping to keep you and your sister safe." He reassured.

"I'm or we're glad you're okay. I was worried after you let us out, that Cadmus was gonna…" Mon-El said.

"Cadmus would imprison and torture me for betraying them? Yeah, well, you'd be right." He sadly said.

Steve held Kara's hand in comfort, and she squeezed in thanks.

"Dad, the uh, the damage to your hand is… it's extensive." Alex explained.

"It's punishment for helping Mon-El and Kara escape. But I would do it again, in a heartbeat. I'm so lucky you found me. Especially the part where one gets rescued by Captain America. That's probably everyone dream, it's an honor to meet you Captain."

Steve nodded, shook his hand and said," Kara and Alex have talked about you and held you in high regard. The honor's mine."

"Well I believe we should hold everyone's honor until later. Cause in my line of work. What Cadmus did today, wasn't the last, they might have something else up their sleeve." Natasha said.

"Your thinking is correct. Cause they do have a weapon." Jeremiah confirmed.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"A Nuclear Fusion Bomb. They going to use it to destroy National City, and blame it on hostile aliens."

Steve blinked, and looked at Natasha and said," Has Fury or anyone else in Intelligence said anything about a missing bomb?"

Natasha shook her head and said," Fury would've said something by now about a missing bomb. Unless Cadmus has people in high places that could hide a theft like that."

"They didn't steal it, they built it. Using the radiation they mined from your Heat Vision when you were in their custody."

Steve went into Captain America mode and said," Then we are gonna need to find it, and stop it before Cadmus could detonate it. Romanoff, ask SHIELD if they have any chatter, we'll probably need Winn to find any type of signature that is related to Nuclear Radiation or Kryptonian related Radiation." He then realized something. "Sorry J'onn."

J'onn didn't seemed to mind and said," It's alright, Captain, I couldn't have said better myself."

"He's pretty good at that." Mon-El said to Natasha, who nodded.

Kara on the other hand, felt that when Steve acted like that, he looked sexy.

Not that she would ever tell a soul though.

* * *

They soon explained everything to Winn. Once they finished, Winn took a moment to process it, and then said.

" So, what you're telling me is that Jeremiah Danvers, former DEO Agent and Alex and Kara's long lost father. Has returned from Cadmus custody with news that our enemy has developed a Nuclear Fusion explosive using Kara's other-worldly Heat Vision radiation, and that they're going to drop that on National City and just kill us all?" He said, laughed nervously and continued. "Is… is this… Is this place bomb-proof? Or is Tony willing to throw the bomb into space?"

"You could run a trace on Kara's Heat Vision radiation signature." Jeremiah suggested.

"Right, yeah well, if the bomb is armed, then yes, I might be able to pinpoint it's location before it goes off. Do we have access to Stark's satellites as well?"

"I'll notify him, and SHIELD. Hopefully it'll will help narrow down the search. Get to work, Winn." J'onn said.

By that time, Eliza Danvers, Alex's mom arrived. She had a look of disbelief and happiness.

"Jeremiah." She breathed.

Jeremiah looked at her happily, and they then embraced. While Kara and Alex looked on with huge smiles, and slightly watered eyes.

Steve looked at M'gann, and nodded. They all looked like they were busy, but in reality, they were having a mental conversation. M'gann had asked Natasha beforehand about it, knowing she wouldn't like it. But Natasha gave her permission to allow Psychic Links in her mind, along with others when the time came for it.

_'Right, Link is up.'_ She mentally said.

_'Good, we all know that something isn't right here.'_ Steve said.

_'Oh really, what tipped you off, Rogers?'_ Natasha snarked.

Both Mon-El and M'gann snorted mentally, while Steve sent slightly annoyed waves.

_'But in all seriousness, we're not going to pretend that something isn't up. You can't just return from being held prisoner, and expect everything to be alright. Jeremiah is hiding something.'_ Natasha said.

_'Yeah, but, considering this is considered personal now. It's like what happened to Lena, but this time we're talking about Alex and Kara's dad. They won't readily listen to us.'_ Mon-El said.

M'gann mentally sighed and said,_' Especially Alex, that will be fun.'_

_'I'll talk to Kara first, maybe once we convince her, she'll help with Alex… I am not looking forward to this. But I'll talk to Kara now.'_ Steve said.

Steve tapped Kara on the shoulder and whispered," Can we talk in private?"

Kara nodded, and they walked to an empty hallway.

"So, are we talking in private, or did you mean something else?" Kara said, and she had small grin.

Steve fought the blush that was threatening to overtake his face, and said in a firm tone," Kara."

Kara then realized he was being serious, and said," Sorry, so what's up?"

"Look, I get it that you and Alex are happy that Jeremiah is back-"

"Are you not?" Kara asked.

"I am, but please listen to what I have to say before you say anything else. You gotta think about this. None of this seems right. Jeremiah had been with Cadmus for 15 years, and both the DEO and SHIELD haven't found him until we did. And you don't think they could've had turned him over to their side? Or manipulated him to do some of their work? People have their breaking points, Kara, what's not to say Cadmus did it a while ago, and Jeremiah is on their side now? And this is part of some plan.

I'm sorry to say this, but you might be too trusting of him, due to your personal feelings. You have to let that go, and see it differently. A good example is what happened to Lena, and I know her's had a different outcome, but this one is different too. I'm not buying this and Natasha doesn't either. Her opinion alone should make you think. And I know that she is a spy and they don't trust anyone, but we all know we trust her judgement."

Steve finished, and looked at Kara. She had an unreadable expression, but he knew that the gears were working in her mind. She then closed her eyes and sighed, and turned around.

Steve felt guilty, but he knew he said what was right. He placed a hand on his girlfriends shoulder and said.

"I know it's tough, but you know that I and Natasha both care about you enough that we don't want to see you hurt."

Kara squeezed his hand, turned around, and held his hands and said," And I thank you for that. I'm not entirely sure what to make of this right now. I mean there is the possibility that all of this isn't right, and I'm just caught up on my personal feelings. But, we can judge or look for something during dinner tonight, for Jeremiah's return. I'm pretty sure you both will get along, and you can see for yourself."

Steve nodded and said," Thank you for listening. And let's hope we have an answer soon."

Kara nodded, while she wondered if things were going to get more interesting soon.


	12. PSA

**This isn't an update, this is to talk about what Melissa Benoist has revealed on an Instagram story. Well, we now know she is domestic violence survivor, and anyone who does admit and talk about it is brave. And Melissa is brave, and it looks like she does have a little bit of Supergirl in her. It's good she's alright now, and it's great that everyone, including her friends, co-stars, and husband are sending her support.**

**Now, she didn't say who it was, but from what people are concluding, is was during her marriage with Blake Jenner. I don't think we should jump to conclusions, but if that's the case, then I hope he goes to jail for that.**

**Domestic violence isn't a joke, and people need to speak up for that. I unfortunately don't know any websites or numbers that help with that, but if any of you do, then call and help anyone who you think is dealing with this.**

**Thank you for your time.**

**-Thunderstrike16**


	13. Homecoming (2)

**Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you all had a safe holiday, and hope the year is good for you so far. This is my first update of the year/decade.**

**I did some tweaking in the last chapter regarding the Carol Danvers bit, so you should check that out first, just in case.**

**I do also hope you all enjoy as well. And I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Homecoming (2)**

Steve walked with Maggie to Kara's apartment to have dinner and drinks with her and her family. He was nervous, not just because of that, but also because he would be keeping Alex in the dark about spying on Jeremiah. While Kara knew, but Alex, Eliza, and J'onn didn't, the latter was also going to arrive soon with M'gann.

He respected Alex, and he considered her a good friend from the time they spent together and got to know each other since he started his visits to National City during his first couple of months. But he also knew she wouldn't listen to what he and the others thought about Jeremiah. This is due to her focusing on the fact that her father was back, and wouldn't think about what they have to say without bias. Kara was starting to come around to the idea, and would tell her sister later on.

Alex did have her stubborn streak at times. And Steve knew that If anyone could make Alex Danvers listen to reason it was her sister.

Steve knocked on the door, and Kara answered.

"Hey guys, come in." She said with a smile.

Steve kissed her on the cheek, and then shook hands with Eliza.

"It's nice to finally meet you ma'am. Both Kara and Alex speak highly of you. You've raised them well."

"That's a high honor coming from you Captain. I can also see Kara's dream of dating you has come a reality." Eliza teased.

Steve smirked and said," And I couldn't be happier. And I hope it's ok with you sir."

"I sorta had my suspicion when I saw the both of you being close back at the DEO. But I have no problem, and hope for the best with you both." Jeremiah said.

"Thank you." Steve said, as he kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara's face was red from the obvious secret she held to herself, and Alex couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"Well as much as I love to tease Kara about her love life. But dad, this is my girlfriend, Maggie." Alex introduced her to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked surprised, but smiled and said," Things have changed. There is no man on Earth good enough for Alex Danvers. So has to be someone like you."

"Oh, flattery. And you're right, Alex deserves the best." Maggie said, and handed him the bottle she brought.

"Oh! And you brought… Tequila. Ok she's family. You wanna show the kids how margaritas are done?" Jeremiah said the last part to Eliza.

"Let's do it." She agreed.

"Just for record, I can't get drunk like Kara. But I will still gladly take one." Steve said.

"Got it."

"I say this is going well." Steve whispered to Kara.

"I know right." She said as she went to get the door as someone knocked, but stopped to talk to Alex for a second.

"So, you finally met the parents, how's it looking so far?" Maggie asked Steve.

"It's Good, were you this nervous?"

Maggie shrugged and said," To be honest, I have done this a couple of times. But Alex and Kara talk about Eliza and Jeremiah all the time. And using my detective skills, I realized they were good people, and I had nothing to worry about. I met Eliza last Thanksgiving, and I was sorta nervous, but considering I've been stopping aliens with my girlfriend and her Kryptonian sister, then I realized this was tame."

Steve nodded, Bucky had told him that the first couple of times he had met one of his girlfriends parents (If he ever got that far) he was nervous, and that was rare. He used to joke about it, but he was pretty sure Bucky was laughing at him from Heaven, due to him being a little nervous. Although he mentally chuckled at how meeting your girlfriends parents was tame in comparison in what he normally did for a living or a job.

Although he nervous for a different reason, he had been thinking about what he had realized after the whole Mxzyptlk debacle. He was hoping to get some advice regarding it. And to find some courage to tell Kara. He did know that he should hold it off until later. But, he had also thought it could be too early in their relationship to say those words. But he wasn't sure.

"Then I guess going to high school is a walk in the park then." M'gann said as she walked over to them.

"I guess so. I also heard that Angie isn't feeling well. Is she alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she said she just has a small fever. So there's nothing to worry about."

Steve then noticed Kara motioning for them to come over to the table.

_'So, ready to spy and try to find out if anything is amiss?'_ M'gann mentally asked.

_'Yeah, so, did you check his mind?'_ Steve mentally asked.

_'I got nothing, not a single thought. Apparently there is something amiss.'_

Steve hoped that there wasn't. And he hoped he had a good poker face on, so he wouldn't rouse any suspicion.

Kara handed Steve a drink and said," Do you want to do the honors?"

Steve smirked and said," I'd be honored to do it."

Kara gave him an unimpressed look, and Steve chuckled.

"A toast. To coming home." Steve said, and looked at Jeremiah and gave him a nod.

"To coming home." Everyone said and took a drink, except for M'gann, who had a soda.

"Now obviously, this is a time for adjustment. But I hope you'll all be patient with me. I've seen and done things that I wish I hadn't." Jeremiah regretfully said.

"Dad, don't." Alex reassured.

"No, sweetie. If I'm going to move forward, I can't ignore my past. Cadmus… change me, they tried to break me. but in the process they made me dangerous. I know their weaknesses. And I'm here… to work with all of you to make our planet safer. So if you'll have me, Director, I'd like to return to the DEO. Formally." He said the last part to J'onn.

"J'onn? Can he?" Kara asked.

J'onn considered it for a moment and said," Pending a full psych evaluation and a field readiness exam… we'll give you the tour tomorrow."

"Thank you, friend." Jeremiah gratefully said.

As the others congratulated him, Steve and M'gann gave each other sideways glances.

"And considering SHIELD is wondering about that bomb, and will be sending people to help with that, and making arrests. Welcome back." Steve said with a firm look.

"And I will help in any way I can. I will make you proud, Captain." Jeremiah said with a nod.

Steve hoped that was the only thing he would do. And if what M'gann had said was true, then there was more to be revealed of what Jeremiah's return meant.

* * *

Later the next day, Steve, Mon-El, and Natasha sat at the bar. Steve had already told them about last night.

"So, you didn't find anything wrong, besides M'gann not being able to read his mind, and J'onn reinstating him?" Natasha said.

"No, and that's concerning. I'm not a spy but I had spent enough time with Peggy, Alex and the others to see if there was anything afoot. What's more concerning is that J'onn allowed him back into the DEO so quickly. Has SHIELD gotten anything on Cadmus?"

Natasha shook her head and said," Quiet, Fury is planning on sending over Lane so she could coordinate with both Agencies. And he has also expressed his trust issues with all of this."

"Doesn't he have a say in the matter?" Mon-El asked.

"Not officially. Even though the DEO is an off the books Agency, they still control the operation. SHIELD has to play sidekick in this, unless said otherwise. It's been like this for a while. The DEO handles the alien business privately, while SHIELD, or any other public Agency deals with anything public related like Press Conferences or announcing arrests. But last I talked to him, he did hint that he had faith in us." Nat explained.

"That's good."

"What's good?" Winn asked as walked over to them and sat down next to Steve.

"Not important at the moment. Thanks for coming Winn." Steve said as he handed him a drink.

"No problem. Always happy to grab a drink, but you guys do know we're like kind of an all-hands-on-deck situation right now? You know, trying to track down that fusion… b-o-m-b."

"Very discrete." Mon-El commented.

Natasha grinned into her glass as she took a sip of her drink, and said," Yeah, I can a short career in spy work for you."

Winn slightly blushed and said, "Well, I'm more of a working behind the scenes, computer guy. And speaking of being discrete, what's so top secret that you guys can't talk to me at the DEO? If it's Avenger stuff, I completely understand."

Steve grinned a little and said," Nothing of that sort yet." He then sobered up, getting serious and said," It's about Jeremiah's return. The three of us, including M'gann, and she had apparently told Angie, agree that… what if Cadmus allowed us to 'rescue' Jeremiah so he could sabotage us from the inside. Considering the looming bomb threat, it's likely."

Winn thought about it for a moment, sighed and said," If it was only Mon-El, no offense, but I think he would've watched too much 24 on my Neflix account. But considering you and Agent Romanov also agree, then I would've thought you all would be paranoid."

"Which we aren't, Winn, I promise. And no offense taken. For the months I've been with you guys, and both Steve and Natasha are new but they have experience with type of stuff as well. When… when is the last time we were this lucky? Lucky enough that Cadmus was moving their most valuable prisoner, a guy that the DEO and SHIELD has been unable to find for over 15 years? And he just… he just lands in our lap?"

Winn thought about it and said," Yeah, I can see what you guys are getting at. I also know Kara and Alex aren't going to like this. But, if you guys are asking for my help, I'll do it."

Steve patted him on the shoulder and said," And we thank you for that. You're a good man."

Winn smiled and said," Thanks, I'm still in awe that I know you Cap… Steve. And also you to Agent Romanov."

Natasha grinned at him and said," My friends call me Natasha or Nat. I think you earn the right to call me that. Rogers hear earned that already, but he's the formal type."

Steve shrugged and said," Old habits."

Mon-El patted Winn, who looked slightly stunned, on the shoulder this time and said," Nice to see you're making friends in high places. And I guess now that we owe you a favor?"

"Normally yes, but I don't think that's right. We are friend after all."

At the moment, an alien came over and placed her arms around Winn. And from the looks of it, they had a thing.

"Hey you. I didn't think we were meeting until a little later."

Steve remembered that Kara told him about dating an alien, and he had a good guess that she was the one.

"If you uh don't mind, Winn. Can you introduce us?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, guys, this is Lyra Strayd, she's from Starhaven. Lyra, this is: Steve, Natasha, and Mon-El."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mon-El greeted.

"Hey." Natasha said with a short wave.

"Nice to meet you." Steve said.

"Hi. I'll see you later." She said the last part to Winn, kissed his nose, and walked off.

The three of them processed what they saw, and they gave Winn varying looking of amusement.

Mon-El chuckled and said," Glad to see you found someone, buddy."

He then quickly glanced at Natasha, who offered him a small smile.

Winn grinned and said," Thanks."

* * *

Later, Kara walked into a storage room, she had just gotten a notice that Winn wanted to see her. Once she walked in, she saw Winn inside, but he wasn't alone.

Kara sighed, and said," I take it this has to do with what we said yesterday?"

Steve nodded and said," It is, and you're going to have to hear what have to say."

"I mean, you were there last night, you or M'gann didn't say anything." Kara said, hoping what she said was true.

"That may be true Kara, we didn't want to cause a scene once we did." M'gann said.

"Look the point is Kara. Winn and M'gann found some things that you should know about." Natasha said.

Winn sighed and said, "Okay, so earlier today, I saw J'onn giving Jeremiah a tour of the facility. Right. So, when J'onn stepped away, I… I saw Jeremiah trying to break into the DEO mainframe. And he actually did it."

M'gann took a step, she wrung her hands and said," And, I know what you are going to say, but Steve gave me permission. I tried to read his mind last night, and I got nothing. It's as if he has some type of Telepathy Immunity."

"Oh my God." Kara said as she processed the information." Ok, so we what? Confront him about all of this?"

Natasha gave her a curt nod and said," The sooner the better, cause we're all probably not going to like what will happen later."

Kara glanced at Steve and said," I… I guess you were right."

Steve walked over to her, gave her a sympathetic look and said," I do not take satisfaction in this, Kara. But, I do know we need to stop whatever is going on."

Kara nodded and said," Y-yeah, let's go."

The three of them started to walk out of the room, but Natasha stopped M'gann for second and whispered," You immobilize him, k?"

"Okay… oh boy." She muttered as they walked after them.

As soon as Natasha walked into the main room with everyone, she saw J'onn, Alex, Jeremiah, an agent, and Lucy looking for any sign of the bomb signature. She walked faster than the others, and she saw M'gann's eyes turn green.

"Dad, are you alright?" Alex asked, as she saw Jeremiah seem stiff.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt a little." Natasha said.

She activated her Widow's Bites, and immediately placed one hand on Jeremiah's back, and then on his head, and shocked him. M'gann stopped immobilizing him, and Natasha then stopped, and proceeded to punch him. He fell down unconscious. By that time, everyone got out of their stunned stupor, and immediately had weapons trained at her.

Alex went to check on her dad, and she glared angrily at the spy.

"Everyone stand down! Romanov, what the hell is going on?" J'onn said.

"So much for talking." Winn commented, still stunned.

"Yeah." Mon-El said. _'And also badass.'_ He quickly thought.

"Well, actions speak louder than words." Nat commented.

* * *

Later, everyone was in the infirmary, Alex was checking Jeremiah's vitals, and she along with J'onn, and everyone else were reeling with what they had just found out.

"So, Cadmus cybernetically enhanced his arm?" Kara said.

Winn was looking over stuff on his tablet and said," Yeah, if Romanoff hadn't electrocuted him, then he probably would've been able to overpower us. Well the ones who aren't invulnerable. The most enhanced is his right arm, but he does have some enhancements in the rest of his body as well. So he could hold his own in a fight. Also, I managed to find a way to deactivate his arm. Apparently it was giving out an anti-telepathy emitter."

"My God, what did they do to you?" Alex whispered.

Mon-El looked at J'onn and M'gann and said," So, are you both able to read his mind now?"

The both of them closed their eyes for a brief second, opened them, with J'onn saying." It's faint, but yes."

"So, how long until he wakes us?" Steve asked.

A groan was heard from the bed, and that gave them their answer. Jeremiah blinked, and tried to move, but he was handcuffed to the bed.

He sighed and said," I take it you all figured it out."

"Figured out that Cadmus let us find you, you're working for them, we stopped you before you could try anything else. Then yeah, we did." Mon-El said.

Natasha slightly jabbed him in the side, even though it didn't hurt him, he still got the message that he realized how blunt he was and said," Sorry, but uh, can you explain what is going on?"

Alex thought the same thing and said, "I agree with him, Dad, please explain what is going on. Why are you doing this?"

Jeremiah sighed, he looked at everyone sadly, and said," I guess they broke me. I did try to resist, thinking that someone would find me, and I would be back with you and Kara. But I then started to help them unwillingly. Like I said before, I had done some bad things during my imprisonment. I made up the thought this was for you two, to make this planet safer. But I know that type of thinking isn't right. And, you were right about Cadmus. They did intentionally allow me to found. I'm truly sorry, but there was no other way."

"So, why did you try to get into the mainframe, and look up the aliens that are registered?" Steve asked.

"Cadmus is planning on kidnapping as many as they could, and sending them into space. Lillian originally wanted to kill them all once they hit orbit, but I managed to convince her to change it. The Fusion Bomb was a hoax, the majority of you would be out trying to find it, which would've made it easier for me to get the national registry."

"Well, that's good right? I mean… we got you before you could download it. So Cadmus won't be able to kidnap anyone, and we win again." Winn said, even though he didn't sound so certain.

Jeremiah shook his head and said, "That's the problem. I was supposed to get the Registry tonight, and if I miss the rendezvous with Luthor and Henshaw, then they're going to start blowing places up."

"Wait, you mean there are actual bombs planted in the city?" M'gann said.

"And even if I can find them using my X-Ray vision, there's no telling how long it would take to disarm them." Kara realized.

"How do we know your telling the truth? You're probably making up the bomb threat again in order to get it." Mon-El said.

Natasha answered that by saying," I'm good at reading people, and he's isn't lying. Also, lying or not, we can't risk it."

"So, what now?" Winn said.

"We give them what they want." J'onn said.

"How's that, Uncle J'onn?" M'gann asked.

"Basically, we give him the registry, and we pretend that we are still looking for the bomb. Once you give us the location of the site. You leave and meet with Luthor. You proceed as if nothing has happened, while one team takes care of the bombs, and the other team follows you to their location. We'll probably going to need extra help, due to the unknown number of people at their base." Steve said.

"So we call in the rest of the team for help, and that's includes SHIELD." Kara said.

"That's most likely the scenario. Do you know the location of where Cadmus is going to launch whatever ship they have?" Steve said.

"Unfortunately no. Lillian always thought if I ever saw the directions of the locations, then if I ever escaped, then I would lead the DEO or SHIELD to them. Even though I did their work, she knew I would never fully turn to their side. But I do know that's not anywhere near National City." Jeremiah explained.

"Well that sorta narrow's it down. And I know this sounds bad, but you have to admit that they thought of every contingency." Winn commented.

Steve then looked at Kara and said," Do you think you can ask Lena about any odd dealings regarding anything L-Corp has? If Jeremiah isn't able to get a signal of the location out?"

Kara nodded and said," Yeah, I sure she'll help. I know your thinking Lillian and Henshaw would have a plan to escape once we follow Jeremiah to the location he's going to meet them."

Steve smirked and said," I've done this type of dance before. My missions during World War 2 weren't always easy. Also Nat, think you can call Clint, and then SHIELD to let them know what's going on?"

"Yeah, Clint can get here about an hour or two. I'll call him now. And I'll also call Fury to let him know we need boots on the ground." She said and left the room.

Steve then looked at Jeremiah and said," I know your feeling guilty about all of this. But you can redeem your actions by helping us stop this. You have control over what you do, Cadmus doesn't. What do you say?"

"I will, Captain. Thank you."

J'onn nodded to Alex, who then unlocked Jeremiah's restraints, and she then hugged him.

"I'm truly sorry, sweetie. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"It's alright, it isn't your fault. Now, let's stop Cadmus."

Winn got his tablet and said," Let me just reactivate your arm, and your set."

An alarm then went off, and Winn bolted to the computers while everyone else followed him.

"What's wrong?" J'onn asked.

"Well, this proves that Jeremiah was right, the scanners I implemented got the supposed bomb signature from Kara's Heat Ray radiation. Now we need to send a team, along with most of our heavy hitters." Winn explained.

"Alex, you get the team together. Agent Schott, I want you to give Jeremiah an incomplete version of the Registry. Romanoff, alert Fury about what's going on. We'll have DEO and SHIELD Agents standing by to help keep an eye on the aliens on them. " J'onn said.

* * *

Later, Kara, Steve, Natasha, Mon-El, and a small squad of DEO Agents walked to a warehouse. Even thought they knew there wasn't a bomb there, that didn't mean they wouldn't proceed with caution. They didn't know what was on the other side.

Meanwhile at the DEO, J'onn, Winn, Jeremiah, M'gann, and Angie were standing by. The latter was brought over by M'gann. She had wanted her friend to see them conduct an operation.

"Alright, we're in position. J'onn, on your mark." Steve said.

"Engage in three… two… one."

"Supergirl, your up." Steve said as he held his shield up.

Kara used her heat vision to blow a hole. Once she was done, Steve and Natasha led the squad into the building.

Natasha held her guns at the ready, and went into the one of the rooms. She looked around, but here was nothing there.

"Room's clear, confirm on the others."

Everyone else voiced the same thing.

"Got it. Cap, we got no activity." Natasha relayed.

Steve sighed and said back to the DEO," Building is clear. No sign of any bomb or activity. We'll keep a detachment for a thorough Intel sweep just in case. You guys should start the next phase. What's the situation with the bombs in the city?"

"Copy, Cap, I have an incomplete list with me now. Jeremiah will lead us to Luthor once he leaves, and we'll trail. The National City SHIELD Office is working on it, but nothing yet. Over. Oh man, this is so cool." Winn voiced.

"I know right? Totally feels like a part of a movie." Angie said with the enthusiasm.

"Alex, you, Supergirl, and Miss Martian take this. Once Jeremiah makes contact, you take them. We'll have Supergirl talk to Lena about any possible sites if things go South." J'onn said.

"Stay safe, Megs." Angie said.

"I will. And with our track record, something is going to happen." M'gann grumbled the last part, and left with Alex and Jeremiah.

Winn looked at Angelica and said," Hey, I've heard you've been feeling sorta under the weather, how are you feeling?"

Angie shrugged and said," Fine, I felt warm for the past couple of days. I thought it was heat, but I feel fine now. Must've been one of those Summer Fever things."

That's what she's been telling herself, and the others who asked. But for some reason, she couldn't help but have a feeling something big was going to happen. But she didn't know what.

* * *

The three of them were soon following Jeremiah to his rendezvous point. They stopped once they saw Lillian and Henshaw waiting for him.

Alex nodded at the two Superheroes, she fired a warning shot at them and the three of them got out of their hiding places.

"It's over." Alex said.

"Not yet. But it will be, soon." Lillian

"Dad, you're coming with us."

"That's unlikely dear." Lillian said, and then a train horn was heard.

Kara looked to where the sound was coming from, and then saw two bombs go off, destroying the railroad tracks. A train was fast approaching, and Kara flew to it to fix the tracks.

"That just leaves me." M'gann smirked.

"Beetle." Henshaw said.

Both Alex and M'gann had to get out of the way when a stream of fire nearly got them. Beetle was hovering nearby, and that allowed the others to make their escape.

"Great, you go after them, I'll take him." M'gann said.

Alex nodded, and ran after them.

"Freeze!" Alex said to her dad, as she kept up the act. But she knew a part of the plan that they had thought of was that Jeremiah sabotage the Cadmus base, and send out a signal for them to follow.

It wasn't something she was keen on, and so were the others, but they knew this was the best course of action for now.

Jeremiah turned around with hands up and said," Everything is going to be alright, honey, I promise. I'll send you the coordinates once I get them."

Alex nodded, lowered her weapon and said," Just stay safe."

Jeremiah nodded, and ran off.

Alex let out a shuddering breath, and then turned her head when an explosion went off where she left M'gann, and ran in that direction.

* * *

Later, the three of them were back at the DEO. Kara and M'gann were in the infirmary, after the fight with Beetle. They weren't hurt seriously, just some minor bruising, due to them being weakened by their respective

Alex had made it back in time to see M'gann and Kara dodging, and trying to attack. This was due to the combined attacks of fire and sonic device. Alex had gotten a couple of shots at him before he had gotten away.

Seeing him again confirmed that he was on Cadmus's payroll.

"So, is everything working out?" Kara asked.

"So far, all we need to do is find the missing bombs, and hopefully wait for Jeremiah to do his part." Steve said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

Even though he knew she would be fine, that doesn't mean he couldn't worry. Especially with the new thoughts of how he felt about her going through his head.

"And we also now have SHIELD teams, and Federal Authorities, watching the homes of the aliens who were on the small list of the National Registry you guys gave to him. Maybe the Cadmus agents we apprehend will give us the location of their base." Lucy said as she walked in with Clint.

"Hey Clint." Kara said with a wave.

Clint nodded with a grin and said," Hey Kara. Wish I could've visited on better circumstances."

Kara shrugged and said," Yeah same, but as long as we got the help. Is Stark and Rhodes coming?"

"I talked to Stark, and he said that Rhodes is busy with a mission. But he's heading over here, and he said he's bringing his daughter." Lucy said.

Both M'gann and Angie perked up at the mention of her. While the others wondered why Stark would bring his daughter into all of this, so they had to guess he had a good reason for it.

Steve looked at Kara and said," Did you call Peter, Caitlin, & Bette?"

"I did, but Peter had said that they were dealing with something that required their whole attention, and said they were sorry. He mentioned it was a very bad Speedster... and those were his words."

"Right... well, we all know what's going on. Right now we need to stop Cadmus before they could kidnap and send innocent aliens into space. With how we dealt with them in the past, we know they could set the ship to explode. But we also have Jeremiah Danvers as our mole in their plans. Once we get word from him about what' going on, then we head to their base, and stop what they are trying to do. So let's hope this all works out." Steve said to the group.


	14. Exodus (1)

**Exodus (1)**

Kara walked into the DEO, along with Steve, Alex, M'gann, Angie. The three of them speed walked to the computer terminals, all around her, DEO and SHIELD Agents were abuzz with activity. She saw J'onn and Lucy looking at the monitors, along with the others.

"What's the situation?"

"We got reports of kidnappings across the country. The ones that SHIELD Agents weren't able to stop in time." Lucy said.

"Well, we knew that this was going to happen. We're just waiting for Jeremiah to relay the coordinates to where Cadmus is taking them. We also heard that he sent the coordinates for those bombs." Kara said.

"He did, but, he didn't send the coordinates to where the base is… not that I'm sure of, because I got hit with pretty nasty firewall and other things that I would need to hack into when I found another file. I already tried Henshaw's algorithm, but I got nothing." Winn said.

Alex had a conflicted look and said," But, he said he was going to do it. I mean, there has to be a mistake."

Natasha looked at her and said," You did see the look of conflict on his face when he was here right. It was subtle, but it was proof. He was brainwashed by Cadmus, and it would take a lot more to fully get him into his senses."

Clint nodded and said," Yeah, I needed to be knocked out when it happened to me. Nat here is a different story, but she got out of her programming, and made her own life. Your dad is going to need to more help than that talk you all had before."

Both sisters looked troubled and really worried by those comments. They did notice that when they were talking to him. But they were hoping Jeremiah would do the right thing soon.

"But, we where they are taking them is the trillion dollar question." Mon-El said.

"Its million dollar question, buddy." Winn corrected.

Mon-El looked confused and said," Really? That low?"

"Yeah… I checked everything so far, I've monitored traffic cams, sat feeds, cell phone chatter, uh… maybe Jeremiah taught them how to avoid our radar." Winn explained.

"And that, makes this all the more fun." A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see tony in a business suit, along with his daughter, Felicity.

"Holy crap." Angie said.

Tony smirked and said," Nice to meet a fan. But, from what you said Mr. Schott, is that finding our enemies is like doing a Where's Waldo type of shtick. I'm pretty sure if you looked into L-Corp then you may find something. Or I can have Jarvis have a crack at your puzzle. I may have to go into the mainframe. Also, good to see my fellow teammates here, including their friends."

Steve raised a brow at him and said," You're not planning on hacking into the DEO like you did to SHIELD right?"

Lucy gave the Billionaire a glare and said," And you're lucky you aren't a civilian, or else your butt would be jail for hacking a Government Agency."

Tony shrugged and said," Well, we did get Fury to spill some secrets last time. And we've only recently found out that the Director here is a Martian, and I am guessing the girl next to him is that Miss Martian hero that my daughter here is quite interested in." He said as he placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder.

Felicity looked at M'gann, and shyly waved. While M'gann did the same.

"Uh yeah dad here knows I'm a good hacker and I believe I can help, so what can I do?" She asked in once sentence.

When her dad told her they were going to National City, she was confused and thrilled at the same time. the possibility of meeting Supergirl was something she would love to happen. It wasn't until they were in the air on his jet that he explained the situation.

J'onn gave him an unimpressed look and said," If you try to do anything that doesn't involve our current crisis, I will have to take drastic measures."

"Not the first person to threaten me." Tony shrugged.

"But from what Agents Barton and Romanoff said. Unfortunately, we now have to treat Jeremiah Danvers as an enemy combatant." J'onn continued.

"What does that mean?" Mon-El said.

"It means, if found, he's to be arrested on sight. That's not a problem, is it?" J'onn explained, and looked at Alex.

"Of course not." Alex said.

"Good."

"But, we have to let all these aliens know. They need to be able to protect themselves." Kara said.

"I volunteer to tell everybody at the alien dive bar." Mon-El suggested.

"But it's not enough to just let all the aliens in the bar know. Even thought Cadmus only has half the list, there's still hundreds more in danger."

"Well, can't SHIELD issue a statement? The DEO can't because we're off the books." Kara said as she looked at Lucy.

"We can, but we're going to need to spread the word faster. SHIELD has to follow certain protocols regarding doing anything Press related." Lucy explained.

"I would have Stark Industries do it as well. But I think the press can get it out faster. Too bad Cat isn't there, I'm sure she would do it in a heartbeat." Tony said, and had a look on his face.

Kara unfortunately remembered the time Miss Grant talked about her time with Tony. She mentally shook the thoughts away and said, "Right, I'll write an article, get it on the front page."

"You think Snapper would run that?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, of course. Absolutely." She said, even though she had her doubts.

Steve looked at her and said," You sure? Cause I've heard your rants about him. I don't think he'll buy it unless you have very credible sources."

Kara had to agree with that but said," I'll try to convince him, if I can't, then I'll bring in the big guns."

As Kara talked to the others, M'gann and Angie walked over to Felicity, who was looking at the Winn's monitor and talking to him.

"Yeah, I think I can help. I'm pretty good with computers. That was my major back at MIT, while business was my minor."

"Hacker then?"

Felicity shrugged, although she was grinning on the inside, due to knowing full well she was one and said," I dabble."

M'gann cleared her throat, and Felicity turned around, and smiled at them.

"Hi, Felicity Stark… you both already know that, but uh, I know that your Miss Martian now, but who's your friend?"

"Megan Scott, also M'gann M'orzz, and this is my friend, Angelica Jones. It's really awesome to meet you." M'gann said.

"Yeah, I mean, we heard a lot about you, but to actually meet you is another thing, entirely." Angie said, trying to hold in her excitement.

Winn looked at them, thinking about what he said when he first saw Agent Coulson act around Steve, and said, "Is this how I was with meeting Steve?"

"Pretty much." M'gann confirmed.

"Huh. Also, no offense… when I picture a billionaires daughter I…"

Felicity snorted and said," Total self-entitlement, snobby, spoiled… ok I am a little, thinks their better than anyone? Yeah, I'm possibly one of the few aren't like that. I'm the opposite of my dad when he was growing up."

"So… since you're going to be here, you mind if we hang out and get to know each other?" Angie asked.

Felicity grinned and said," Sure, I don't mind at all."

* * *

Kara later had gotten to Catco, beforehand she had talked to Lena about what was going on, barring some information, and she was happy to help, and would let her know if she found anything. When Kara had gotten to Catco, she had to wait for a bit for Snapper, due to him being in a meeting, and then told him about what was going on. And Steve was right, he wasn't buying it.

"Absolutely not. I'm not gonna start a public panic by publishing a conspiracy theory."

"But Supergirl spoke on the record. I mean, you saw all those sound bites." Kara countered as she followed after him.

"You use Supergirl as your source every time you want to get something past me."

"You said a good reporter should always cultivate her source." Kara countered.

"Sources. Plural. I'm not gonna take your word for it. Way too much fake news out there. I can't risk it.

Kara gave him an incredulous look and said," So, what, you're willing to put people's lives in danger than risk hurting your reputation?"

"Careful, ponytail. You're at DEFCON 3 with the moxie. We're the paper of record in this town. From now on, you need at least two independent sources verifying every single quote, no matter whose life is at stake."

Kara took a breath, before she did something that she would regret, and also cost herself her job. She then realized that she had more than two sources, but would only reveal that little tidbit when the time was right.

"What if you interviewed Supergirl? I mean, you've interviewed our Presidents, world leaders, Julian Assange. And also that one interview with Tony Stark. You'd be able to tell if he was a credible source or not."

"Better be an exclusive." Snapper conceded.

"Of course. She won't speak to anyone else." Kara happily said and walked off.

She was just about to call everyone to get themselves ready, when she got a call, and looked at the ID.

"Hey Alex, what's up… I'm on my way." She said and looked at the time, and sighed in relief when she knew it was time for lunch break.

* * *

Kara flew into the DEO, and one thing that looked really off was that Winn looked agitated, and Steve was trying to calm him down. And Mon-El had a bandage on his arm, and she noticed that Natasha was nearby, and giving him glances.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

Mon-El looked at her and said, "Winn and I went to alert everyone at the alien bar. As we got to the entrance, we heard shouts. And once we ran in, the room was filled with gas, and we saw masked men leading patrons out to the back. I intervened, and knocked out one of them, but his partner shot me, and I found out it had lead in it. As I got to cover, the van they were in sped off. And I saw that one of the kidnapped aliens was Lyra."

"If we would've gotten their sooner, we could've saved them." Winn said with a frustrated groan.

"We'll get her back, Winn." Alex reassured.

"You don't know that, okay? We're basically going blind into this."

"Uncle J'onn and I tried to read the mind of the one Mon-El knocked unconscious, but Cadmus probably found a way to shield his thoughts." M'gann irritably said.

"But we will found something, Winn. We always do."

"Everything I've tried, or tried so far along with Felicity and Tony has led to nothing."

"Not exactly nothing, remember we started to hack into that nasty bit of firewall that could lead us to wherever Cadmus is hunkering down. So that's a start, and it's better than nothing." Tony said.

"For who knows how long. And if they hurt Lyra, your father… I'm sorry, but this is his fault." He said the last part to Alex.

"Winn, you're getting out of line. Just take a breath." Steve firmly said.

Winn nodded, and sat back in his chair.

"Look, I already talked to Lena, just in case we can't crack the firewall. She said she would look into it." Kara reassured.

"Just let me in there with our guest, I've handled interrogations before." Natasha said.

"I think it's best if I go in." Alex said, and Natasha glanced at Clint, who knew the same thing.

Natasha gave her a look and said," Not a good idea."

"What, I've dealt with them before, I think I can do it."

"Well I think I have a good eye. And also it doesn't take that to see that you might do something irrational because of how close you are to this." Clint said.

"Their right, and I think what Steve said to Winn would work out. And also getting a drink would work as well. Cause Zakarian Ale always takes the edge off." Mon-El said.

As everyone talked, Felicity sighed, and looked at her computer that held the copy of what Jeremiah had sent them. She then got an idea, which could be looked at as illegal, but they didn't have that many options.

She looked around and started to open up a private encrypted chat that she used when she talked to her fellow hackers. And she had someone in mind that could help.

Overwatch: Hey, are you there?

Th3Sky3sTh3L1m1t: Hey! Long time no see. Haven't heard from you in a while… how's post college life treating ya? What's up?

Overwatch: Great so far. Look… uh I got a hold of some documents, and their encrypted. Was wondering if you can help out."

Th3Sky3sTh3L1m1t: What's in it for me?

Overwatch: The files are from Cadmus, and whatever information is on it. You get to leak them. Y'know, knowledge that the common folk should know.

Th3Sky3sTh3L1m1t: True… fine send it over. I hope it's worth it, and it's a challenge, Stark. I mean, if one of the best hackers I know is having trouble, then it's worth it..

Overwatch: You have no idea, Mary.

Th3Sky3sTh3L1m1t: Hey! What did I say about using that name?

* * *

Meanwhile in a van parked in an alleyway (No it's not parked down by a river. Props to whoever gets the reference), a woman with Asian features, who looked to be in her early twenties, received the data from her hacker friend.

Skye, or how she would be known as Daisy Johnson or Quake in the comings years, looked it over, whistled and said," These files better be worth it, Fel. But I do love a challenge." She said with a grin, as she cracked her knuckles and got to work.

Felicity sent her another message that read," If your wondering why. I'm helping out the Avengers. Cap is way hotter in person. "

Skye narrowed her eyes and mumbled," Lucky."

* * *

Felicity looked up, and saw that no one noticed, and she was relieved. This was mainly due to the fact that her dad frowned upon her working with groups like that. And the fact there was an incident that almost involved her almost getting arrested, but that was a story for another time.

But, her dad was ok with her talking to Skye, as long as Rising Tide wasn't involved. I mean if someone could hack into Stark Industries easily, and could do a battle of wits with the daughter of Tony Stark, who was as good as a hacker as her. Then you would want to meet the person too.

Even though Skye was a couple of years older than Felicity, they had hit it off, and also improved Stark Industries Cyber Security together. And if she had needed anything, then she could call either Felicity or Tony.

And also her father had said he had a job opened for her if she needed it. Skye had privately talked with Felicity once that she admitted if her father had offered her the job back when he was building weapons, she would've declined. Due to her not liking what he did previously.

{So, who were you chatting with?} M'gann's voice said in her head.

Felicity used all of her willpower not to jump, and potentially break her beautiful laptop.

{A little warning next time.} She pointedly said.

M'gann had earlier introduced her to Martian Mind Link earlier. Needless to say, she found it super cool and kinda intrusive at the same time. But she welcomed it, and had asked if J'onn had done the same to the others.

M'gann explained that her Uncle did it once in a while, but considering he was older, and wiser, he was more reserved with his abilities, than M'gann was. Angie had teasingly said that she was still young, and less experienced.

This was true, but M'gann wasn't going to admit that.

{A hacker friend of mine. She's going to help.}

{That sounds cool, you mind telling us about her?} Angie said.

{Sure.}

* * *

Later, Kara walked into Snapper's office, and said," Hey, Chief. Supergirl is here in James' office. She didn't want to cause a scene outside."

"How considerate." He muttered as he got up and walked.

What he didn't notice was that Kara's eyes turned red for a second, and smiled mischievously.

{He's on his way.} M'gann telepathically said as she followed him.

Snapper walked into James' office, and was greeted with a sight.

Not only Supergirl was there, but so were Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. The latter four weren't in costume, but you had to be under a rock to not know who they were. But Kara was the only one in costume.

Kara took pleasure in seeing the total look of surprise… or Snapper's way of looking surprised.

"Did I mention that due to Supergirl being part of the Avengers, I can now have her teammates as sources? Also, thanks to Widow and Hawkeye, I now have sources for SHIELD." 'Kara' further explained.

"And what she says is true Mr. Carr. Cadmus has taken the alien registry, and is kidnapping aliens for who knows what. Our resident Assassin and Archer have information from SHIELD that proves it." Steve said.

"You should listen to him. Considering he's the embodiment of America itself, Snappy. And he can't lie." Tony said.

Snapper composed himself, sighed and said," Fine, let's hear it."

{Did I ever mention how much I appreciate you guys?} Kara said.

{First I'm hearing it.} Clint quipped.

{Same, I'm hurt. Thought we were closer.} Tony joked.

{It was nothing.} Natasha said.

{Don't mention it, doll.} Steve said.

{I always love praise. Thanks.} M'gann said.

* * *

Natasha walked back into the DEO. After the interview, Kara had to stay at Catco to oversee the article, so that left the rest of them to oversee if they got any hits.

One thing she noticed was that Alex seemed more distraught, and she seemed to be holding her fist a little.

Natasha walked over to her and said," Something wrong?"

"J'onn has suspended me until further notice."

"What for?"

Alex sighed, looking guilty and said," As soon as you guys left, I went to interrogate the prisoner. J'onn stopped me before I could do any further damage. So I've been sidelined until all of this is over. And he also took in to consideration of what you and Barton said about me being too close to this." She said the last part with a glare towards the red head.

Natasha thought about to when Clint was taken, and placed under mind control by Loki. Sure she was calm, and maintained a false look of indifference. But on the inside she was freaking out, and was ready to anything to get him back. Not only for her, but for Clint's family as well.

Natasha nodded, and said," If it makes you feel any better, I would've done the same regarding Clint. I consider him family, and a brother. Back when he was under Loki's control I would've stopped at nothing to get him back. And from what I've seen so far, the same with your father. And I know telling you this makes me look like a hypocrite for what I said earlier. So, what did you get out of our prisoner?"

"Just some lie about Cadmus put stuff into his that if he talked, then Cadmus would kill him."

Natasha thought it over and said," It could possibility be true. I doubt Cadmus would want any of their people to speak out. That's the problem, you can't tell if it's true or not until something happens."

"Right… I'm sorry for blaming you."

Natasha waved her off and said," Eh, your not the first person. So, what say you and me team up?"

Alex raised a brow said," I'm sorry, what?"

"As in, stakeout a possible Cadmus target, stop them from kidnapping, and use whatever GPS they have to infiltrate their base. We'll send word out once we sabotage them. And also try to get your dad back to his senses."

"Wait, why are you doing this? We could get into serious trouble for this."

Natasha gave her a serious look and said," I protect and help those I consider friends. Kara is one of them, and by extension, you are too. And I look out for them."

"What about those you consider family?"

Natasha thought about the small amount of people she would consider family. Clint and his family were on the top of the list. And she had a feeling that everyone she's being getting to know would be in that category very soon.

"Same thing. Also, we should probably get a move on now. And I suggest we ask your girlfriend for help as well. So, let's go." Natasha said with small grin and walked off.

Alex was conflicted, it wasn't because of Natasha helping her. She was extremely thankful for that. But, she was conflicted due to the fact she felt a small attraction to the red head. Maggie had admitted the same thing when she had first met her. So there wasn't a problem there.

As Alex walked off with Natasha, she hoped they could put a stop to this, and get her father back.

And she will be damned if anyone got in her way.

* * *

**Got something planned for the next chapter. Hopefully will have it out soon.**

**Till next time.**


	15. Exodus (2)

**Super excited about this chapter, I hope you all like this.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Exodus (2)**

Natasha tapped the cop on the shoulder, as soon as he turned around; she slammed her Widow's Bites into him. He convulsed as the electricity went through him, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Maggie followed behind her as she fired a couple of shots at the masked men with Alex's alien gun.

Maggie grinned and said," I need to borrow this more often."

Alex scoffed good naturally and said," Yeah, right. Also I've been meaning to ask, where can I get batons like those?"

"Specially made actually. Also, I'll probably have to train you to use them. But like I said before, DEO training sucks." Natasha teased.

Maggie snorted and said," I wouldn't mind seeing you two fight."

The three of them had staked out an alien, who was named Brian, that was part of the Registry Winn downloaded. When both Alex and Natasha asked Maggie if any leads, she had explained that witnesses saw some police officers help with the kidnappings.

This meant that either dirty cops were helping, or Cadmus was impersonating the police to help them blend in.

Alex got into the van and downloaded the GPS coordinates.

"Find anything?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, GPS coordinates for everywhere this van has been. I know where Cadmus is."

"I would ask if you want me to go with you, but considering you have a very attractive Avenger with you. I can see you got it." Maggie said.

"Flattered, c'mon Danvers, let's get this show on the road." Natasha said, as she got into the driver's seat.

Alex nodded, she kissed Maggie, and got into the passenger's seat, and Natasha took off.

"So, as soon as we get to the base, I'll get my dad out of there. While you set the bombs, and alert everyone else on where we are." Alex said.

"That's the plan. Also, you're going to have to prepare yourself. Cause you might have to do something that you won't normally do. And I'm pretty sure you're aware of the costs."

Alex nodded, and said," I've come this far, so there's no turning back now."

Natasha nodded and said," I've done similar things. Making decisions that could be good or bad. And considering I've been doing my job as an Assassin for years, it would normally classify as bad. I get why you are doing this, even though I never had or knew my parents. But if I can help others reunite with their family, then I can go on with my life feeling good. And I owe you and Kara that much."

Alex nodded in thanks. She would've asked about what Natasha said about her parents, but she felt now wasn't the time. And with what Natasha said about her and Kara, that helped add more background to what Kara had been telling her about Romanov. And how she looks out for those she considers friends, and helps them when they are in need.

The both of them lapsed into silence for a few minutes, while Natasha followed the directions of the GPS. From the looks of it, where they were heading, the Cadmus base was somewhere in or near the forest.

Alex was pretty much mentally preparing herself for what she was going to do. Sure Agent… or Natasha was going to help, but she felt most of this was going to be on her. She knew she was doing the right thing. She and her family spent years wondering if he was alive or not, and she wasn't going to allow him to disappear again. Heck, Aunt Carol was coming back after they called to tell her that they found Jeremiah, who was her older brother. And she dared to think what she would do once she found out what Cadmus did to him.

"So, from what Kara has said, and what I've seen so far, you and Barton seem to be close… how long have you two been together?" Alex asked, so she could take a break from her conflicted thoughts.

Natasha snorted and said," If your thinking romantically, then we aren't together. A lot of people assume that, but that isn't true. Why? If you or your girlfriend are planning on asking me out, I'm flattered. I may be Bisexual, but I don't date two people at once. "

Alex blushed and said," Uh… no, I uh… sorry for assuming. Wait… does Kara know that? And you're Bi?"

Natasha grinned and said," She does, and I guess she didn't tell you. And yes, I am."

Alex scoffed and said," Apparently not. Devious dork."

They both chuckled at that, and Alex found herself feeling more relaxed around the SHIELD agent. What with the past week to go by, she was actually good company.

Although now knowing that Natasha liked both men and women made her think of a few things, but soon got it out of her head. And she hoped she wasn't blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the DEO, Kara walked up to everyone, after she got a call from Steve.

"How's the article?" Steve asked.

"Well, it's starting to make the rounds on Social Media, and it's only a matter of time until word spreads out more. Also, what's the emergency?"

"Nat and your sister are missing." Clint said.

"What?" Kara asked, and she started to get a bad feeling.

"We've tried tracking them. But we got nothing." Winn said.

Kara had a feeling something like this would happen. Steve had called her about what Alex did. She would've dropped what she was doing and talked to her, but due to the seriousness of the situation regarding the article, it slipped her mind.

She was glad Natasha was with her, she would help keep things in check. But she had her doubts in a way.

Lucy decided to say something to calm everyone down and said," Look, both she and Romanov had gone off to look for Cadmus. I'm pretty sure Romanov will send us a signal once they get there, or after they sabotage their base. So we'll have to have teams on standby."

"Yeah, Alex and Natasha are both certified badass's. I think they can handle themselves." Mon-El said.

Kara glanced at Clint, who shrugged, and she knew he thought the same thing.

"I agree upon both of your thoughts. Keep monitoring, and keep working on the firewall. Cap, you and the others get ready." J'onn said.

Tony went over to Felicity, who was looking at her laptop.

"So, I take it you got Mary to help out?"

Felicity nodded, and then added," Just her, and she threatened to hack you if you ever call her that, remember?"

"Oh I do. I'm sorry I keep bugging you about this. It still frightens me of what could've happened if you got sent to prison. I know Skye is a good, and that's one of the reasons why I approve of you two being friends."

Felicity smiled at her father and said," It just shows how much you care about me. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tony squeezed her shoulder and said," Good, which is also a good thing that I'm ok with your whole 'Overwatch Network' thing. I can see it's the best way to stop criminals."

Felicity gaped at her dad, she would have a stern talk with JARVIS, if he had blabbed to her father. Which was probably the case, considering her dad was his creator.

She then got a message from Skye, and opened it.

Th3Sky3sTh3L1m1t: Got a couple of more firewalls to bust through, almost got it.

* * *

It had taken the duo an hour to get to the Cadmus base. Or an old Luthor Corps Complex that was actually a good hiding place, due to it being out of service.

Natasha led, and placed a silencer on her pistol. She wasn't a huge fan of them, but in this type of situation, it was needed. Natasha held up her hand to signal Alex to stop.

A guard was nearby, and Natasha slowly crept. Once she was in range, she fired a headshot. The guard started to fall backwards, but Natasha caught him, and laid him down gently. She looked around, and motioned for Alex to follow her. They stopped once they got to a wall, and then climbed up on the ladder that led to the roof.

Nat took out another guard, and they climbed into a window, and hid the body. They then went prone, and looked at the surrounding area. A lot of Cadmus Agents were abuzz, and they saw the ship that would send them into orbit.

"That's a lot." Alex remarked.

"Pretty much. Once you set your explosives, create a distraction that would get your dads attention. Stall them, and threaten them with the mines. I'll set one off to let them know you mean business. I'll turn on the beacon once I'm done." Natasha said.

"Got it."

Nat nodded and climbed to another walkway. Alex went the other way to place the mines.

About 10 minutes later, Alex had finished with her set of mines. She had her gun trained for any hostiles. She saw two and shot them. One went down, and then she punched the other.

"Don't move!" She heard a Cadmus Agent say, and she aimed at him.

"Hold your fire."

Alex turned around to see her father being flanked by two other Cadmus Agents.

"She's with me." Her dad said.

Alex lowered her weapon, and allowed herself to be taken. Jeremiah took her backpack and gun from her. And they to the main control area.

"You shouldn't have come after me, Alex. You could have been killed." Jeremiah said.

"I take it that the ship that you have the aliens on?" Alex said.

"It's a Hoshin frigate, the best in the Kazark fleet. As soon as it breaches atmosphere, it's gonna jump to light speed and go to Takron-Galtos. They'll find passage home from there."

Alex had heard about that galaxy. Aunt Carol had once told her about star systems that bordered the Nova Empire, and that was close to bordering it.

"What happened to what we originally planned? You were going to help us put a stop to this?"

"I wasn't planning on too. Look, at least they all have chance to live somewhere else."

"But what you told us back at the DEO. I understand you were broken. But you also said that the thought Kara and me kept you going."

"I did, but they also kept telling that they would kill you and Kara unless I did what they said. I made my choice. Protect my girls at all costs."

"How could you think that we would want you to hurt others to protect us?"

"There are some things that you will never understand until you're a parent."

"Do you think Mom would understand this? Or Aunt Carol?"

Jeremiah gave her a conflicted look and said, "I can only hope that someday she will. And I know Carol has probably done a lot of things while up in space, she will too."

Alex wasn't sure what to think about all of this. She was just hoping she could get through to him, and hope her and the others would put a stop to this.

Although for some reason, she couldn't help but think something felt off. Like she wasn't getting the whole picture.

She then saw something in the corner of her eye. She saw Natasha hiding near an upper walkway, behind some crates. She did a couple of hand signals that Alex understood.

She had set up the rest of the bombs, and was ready when she was. And was about to turn on the beacon.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the DEO, Kara got a phone call from Lena.

"Lena?" She answered.

As Kara talked to Lena, Felicity was working with Skye, and they were simutaniously working with Winn and Tony, due to them working on the final firewall.

"We'll have whatever is behind this in a moment." Tony said.

A gust of air was heard. They looked to see Kara was missing.

"Where did she?" Angie asked.

"She was talking to Lena, and it sounded serious." Steve said.

"Holy Steve Jobs, I got it!" Felicity yelled in triumph.

The others crowded around the computers with Steve saying," What is it?"

Felicity smiled and said," We cracked the firewalls! It was an imbedded message that had coordinates!"

"And I tracked to them to somewhere in the forest. And huh, it's at an old Luthor Corps building." Winn said.

Winn then noticed something beeping, and pressed a button. A dot then appeared blinking on the monitor.

"That's Nat's beacon. I guess she and Alex are there." Clint said.

"Guys, I have the location of Cadmus from Lena Luthor." Kara said into the comms.

M'gann blinked and said," Huh, what are the odds.

"All ground teams lets suit up! We have our window, and let's not waste it. Let's go!" Lucy ordered.

Tony tapped on his bracelet, and picked up a suitcase that his suit in it and said," I'll meet you all there. Try not to be slow."

"Good luck, dad!" Felicity said.

Tony winked at her, and walked outside to the balcony. Once he got his suit on, he took off.

Kara was waiting for him outside, and he hovered in front of her.

"You guys got the coordinates?"

"Downloaded it to my GPS. C'mon, blondie. I'll lead the way." He said and took off.

Kara rolled her eyes, and flew after him.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex was still trying to convince her dad, but she also knew she was on limited time. Due to the computers saying that the launch was starting soon.

"Please, Dad. It's not too late."

"I'm afraid it is, Agent Danvers. Get to your launch stations." Lillian said as she walked up to the platform, and started to type on a computer.

"Lillian, what are you doing?" Jeremiah asked.

"Damage control. Your other daughter, Kara Danvers, just unleashed an article online, exposing our plan. And it's only a matter of time before her and the Avengers find us. We're going to cut our losses. Launch the ship with aliens already loaded. We've got a few hundred of them. It's not what I envisioned. But it's a start."

_"System locked."_ The computer said.

"Turn it off. Now!" Alex demanded.

Lillian glared at Alex and said," You don't threaten me."

Alex stoically stared back and said, "Lillian, do you really think I would walk into the lion's den without a whip? I planted 10 Haldorr particle mines all over this facility. Stop the launch."

"You're lying."

Nat snorted and said," You wanna bet?" She said and then activated two of the mines."

Two walkways exploded, which also took out a couple of Cadmus agents. The ones around Alex aimed their weapons at her.

Alex held her detonator threateningly and said," The rest of the bombs are on a dead-man switch. I let this go and the entire place lights up."

Lillian had to give Alex a little respect, but said," I won't stop this."

"I don't need you to. Dad, it's time for you to do what you taught your daughters to do. Are you with me?" Alex said and looked at her father hopefully.

"Stop that launch Jeremiah, and I declare war on your whole family." Lillian threatened.

"We're gonna protect each other. Always." Alex said.

Jeremiah looked thoughtful for a moment, but then started to attack the nearby guards. Alex did the same, and then Jeremiah handed her, her gun, and she aimed it at Lillian. A guard appeared behind them, but was then taken out.

Alex glanced at where Natasha was at, and she saluted at her.

"Now stop the launch."

"I can't." Lillian said.

"Give my daughter the override code." Jeremiah demanded.

"The only way to stop that ship, is to drop that stick." Lillian said and looked at the detonator in Alex's hand.

Alex complied, and in doing so, the entire facility started to blow up.

"I'm going to the ship. I'm going to stop the launch from the inside." Alex told her dad.

Jeremiah nodded, and said," Okay, go! I'm going to try to hack in from here."

Alex nodded, and ran off, while Jeremiah went to the computers.

Lillian approached him and said," You're as naive as your daughter."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Hank Henshaw approached from behind, and attacked him, which started a fight.

Lillian was about to leave, but she then crashed to the ground. Visible bullet holes were seen in her back.

Natasha had a satisfied look from her perch. After Lillian had escaped from custody, Fury had given her the task of her of either arresting or killing Lillian next time she was near. She didn't tell the others, but she knew they wouldn't bat an eye about it. Glad to see she got her, Nat jumped down from her perch to help Jeremiah.

"I hope you guys get here in time." She said.

* * *

Alex sprinted to the ship, while the facility blew up, and Cadmus agents were running around. Once she got onto the ship, it didn't take her long to find the missing aliens in cells. A Cadmus agent turned the corner and approached her, but she shot him.

"Alex!"

Alex turned around to see Lyra in one of the cells.

"Lyra. Get back."

Once she and the others did, Alex shot the lock, and they were freed.

"You start getting everybody off the ship. I'm going to stop the launch." Alex said.

Lyra nodded, and went to open the other cells.

Alex soon made it to the cockpit, and heard the computer say that there was 30 seconds left. She looked around, but she didn't know what to do. She sat down as the engines started up, and was starting to fly.

Back at the DEO, J'onn ran over to Winn's terminal after an alarm went off.

"Report!"

"Detected spacecraft launch on a hyperbolic trajectory. It's at the coordinates where everyone is heading. Take a guess of who did it." Winn said.

"Think you can hack it?" Angie asked Felicity.

"Not likely, I don't have experience with alien spacecraft." Felicity said with a helpless shrug.

Winn's phone then started to go off, he looked at the caller ID, answered it and said," Ugh! Hey uh Alex. Can I call you back? We got an undetected launch."

_"It's me! I'm the launch!"_

"What?" He said as he put his phone on speaker.

"This is not a drill. Once this ship breaches atmo, it's gonna jump to lightspeed."

"So we need to stop it before it gets to space. Wait, how far is everyone from the Cadmus base?" Mon-El asked.

"We're already approaching the gate! We got a mixture of regular and Chitauri weapons being shot at us! Romanov, if you can hear us, can either of you do anything?" Steve asked as he threw his shield at a Cadmus Agent, and Clint fired an Arrow at one that was about to jump Steve.

_"Kinda busy at the moment Cap. Henshaw is putting up a fight."_

"Cap is leading a team that will get inside the base, while the rest of us fight outside. Also whatever you two did, I'm not sure I should say good work, or that you both went a little overboard with the explosives." Lucy said.

"Got it. Uh okay plan B… this is a Hoshin frigate, so walk me through landing it." Alex said.

"Okay give me a second!" Winn said as he got the schematics.

"You better hurry!" M'gann said.

"Alright! Uh, okay, try toggling the switch next to the control yoke and that should put you back in manual control. And then I can take it from there. Also, hey Uh, Stark, don't know why you can't have Jarvis interface with the ship. Or hack it." Winn said as he typed in some commands.

"I would, but I have limited knowledge regarding alien spacecraft. I've been working with some of my alien workers from Stark Industries to help me learn more. They are actually some nice people, you should all meet them at a later date." Tony said as fired a couple of missiles as he approached the base with Kara.

"Two minutes." J'onn warned.

_"Nothing happening. The ship is still picking up speed."_

"Well, we need to slow it down somehow." Felicity said.

"I'm on it!" Kara said as she flew to the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, Natasha landed a blow at Henshaw, and tried to get him with one her batons, but he dodged it. After shooting Lillian, Natasha had engaged Henshaw with Jeremiah. She had to admit, he was tough, whatever cybernetics they put in him, he was really was a Cyborg Superman.

She was glad Jeremiah had enhancement as well. He was taking every hit thrown at him.

Not saying she couldn't handle the former DEO Director. She may have been a Master Spy and Assassin, but even she had her limits, and was also human.

And also the fact that they had to speed this up, due to the base still exploding.

One thing that she didn't see coming was that Henshaw fired a laser beam from his robot eye, and it hit Jeremiah, which made him fall down from the walkway, and knocked unconscious.

Natasha twirled her batons, as they crackled with electricity, and said," Where can I get some cybernetics like you?"

"You'll be dead." Henshaw replied, and was about to advance on her.

Cap's shield then bounced off of him, and Steve caught it as he walked next to Natasha.

"J'onn, not liking the new look. Also, Romanov, you and Alex made quite the mess. I'll take care of him. You get Jeremiah out of here."

"Good luck, Cap." Natasha said as she ran off.

"I don't know why you sided with these vermin. They're going to destroy the country, especially the country. Their bullies and the enemy, you should be fighting them." Henshaw said.

Steve gave him a firm look and said," Aliens are not going to do that. I've been in the present for a couple of months, and I got to know these people. They're just trying to live a normal life. Also, the only bullies and enemies I see are people like you."

Henshaw growled, and immediately charged at him.

Natasha helped Jeremiah up, and she heard the sounds of fighting from above.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jeremiah said with wince.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

* * *

Alex, meanwhile saw Kara approach the ship, and she then noticed something.

"Winn? The screen just lit up red! What's going on?"

"Okay, they just registered Supergirl as a threat and they're trying to target-lock."

"Supergirl, keep moving!" M'gann said.

Kara got hit a couple of times by the guns, but she managed to destroy them with her Freeze-Breath. Once she got that taken care of, she flew over to the front of the ship, and found Alex at the cockpit.

She nodded at Alex, and started to push back the ship. She had to admit, this was way different then the time she and Kal had saved the space shuttle. And she wondered why they didn't call him in as well.

_"Alex, in 20 seconds, the ship will be on the other side of the universe."_ Winn advised.

"It's up to her now." Alex said, and hoped Kara would stop it in time. "Come on." Alex pleaded.

Winn then started to get some weird feedback or something from the comms. He thought it was just interference, but then realized someone was trying to contact them.

Winn pressed a button and said," Hello?"

_"I can see you guys need help from here. Don't worry, I'll be there in a second."_ Said a female voice.

Everyone who heard that, didn't know who said that. With Alex, her eyes widened, due to her recognizing the voice.

She then saw a familiar light approach Kara,. She smiled, and pointed at it. Kara glanced behind her, and her eyes widened.

A person in a red, blue, and gold suit, who was a woman, got next to Kara, and placed her hands where Kara had her's as well. She had a helmet on her face, and the only thing visible was her hair.

"Interesting type of situation you two got yourselves in. C'mon, let's get this bird back on the ground." Carol Danvers said, and Kara nodded.

Both women started to push harder, and Alex noticed that the engine readings were starting to falter. And they finally did.

Alex gave them both grateful looks, and then said over the comms.

"They stopped the ship. Everything is ok."

Steve swung his shield arm at Henshaw's face. Once he was dazed enough, Steve then punched, and kicked him off the walkway.

He took a breath, and then realized an explosion went off near him. He then sprinted to the nearest exit and said into the comms," All's fine down here. Nat, how are things?"

"We got a couple of prisoners. We've secured everything outside. And we also got Jeremiah."

"Good, Winn, what's the situation with Alex and Supergirl?"

_"We're coming down now. And we have someone with us."_

The DEO and Shield teams ran to the makeshift runway. They saw Kara and an unknown woman carrying the ship.

They soon placed it on the ground, and once the back hatch opened, the aliens came running out. Alex was the last one, and she immediately ran to the woman, and she hugged her along with Kara.

Steve and everyone else approached them, interested in knowing what was going on. The woman pressed a button on the side of her helmet to reveal a woman who had brown eyes, blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's.

"Hey uh guys, who is this?" Steve asked.

Kara smiled and said," Everyone, this is Carol Danvers, she goes by Captain Marvel. And is our Aunt."


	16. Carol Danvers

**Sorry for the long wait, it's just been real crazy lately, and I'm starting to get groove with updating during quarantine. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.**

**Also before I start hearing people whine and complain about Carol, who yes, is being portrayed by Brie Larson in this, I would like to explain that I don't want to hear it. Also I know it's been like a year since her movie and her small role in Endgame, but I keep on hearing negativity about her. So, I'm going to add my 2 cents in.**

**Regarding the Captain Marvel movie, I liked it, it was a good origin story for an obvious strong female hero. It was pretty cool to see how she fits into this entire universe, and also a little backstory regarding Fury and Coulson. **

**And about how she was throughout the movie. Yes, I do see how some of you think she was dull but, there's a reason for that. In her flashbacks, she was more open, and full of character. But because she had amnesia, and the Kree basically brainwashed her and Yon-Rogg told her to keep her emotions at bay, which made her different. And I will admit Marvel did sorta hype her up too much for her role in Endgame. But to be fair, she only has 2 appearances, her origin movie, and in Endgame. And I think Brie is going to stay awhile, which will allow her to flesh out Carol's character more.**

**Sorry for that, but it was something I wanted to get off my chest for a while.**

**I own none of the content, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Carol Danvers**

Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Lucy eyed the woman who Kara said was hers and Alex's Aunt. Steve first thought was that she was Kryptonian, due to her being able to lift a very heavy spaceship, and fly. But he didn't remember Kara saying anything about her, besides her mother's sister, Astra. And she wasn't wearing anything that signified that she was one, or part of The House of El, or any other Kryptonian household Kara had told him about, and showed him drawings of the different crests.

And also, he would've remembered Kara or Clark exhibiting some type of flashy, glowing, fiery effect when they were flying.

That made him compare Carol to Alex, and he could immediately spot some similarities between them. So that meant she was Alex's biological Aunt, and if her last name meant anything, then she was probably Jeremiah's sister, either younger or older. Which begged the question on how she looked so young. Cause she could pass off as being Alex's sister or cousin.

Then again he was the one to talk, considering he was supposed to be in his nineties, but he looked to be in his 20's. So her powers had some sort of age delay to it, like the serum did.

"So what, kid sister then? Or is she like a mutant? Cause Nat here has told and showed me some Kryptonian stuff, and you don't fit the bill." Clint remarked.

Tony nodded and said," Took the words right out of my mouth, Legolas."

"She's the same age as Eliza. But an accident caused her to gain powers." Jeremiah said as he walked over to them.

Carol gasped and said," Jeremiah?"

"Hey sis." Jeremiah said with smile.

Carol sniffed, and then walked over to Jeremiah, and hugged him tightly, but then lets go when he winced.

"Sorry! So it really was you who sent me the message about what was going on? I thought Liza was pulling my leg. Also what happened?"

"No, that was me. Also I got hit with laser by Cadmus. I'll be fine. It's great to see you, Carol." Jeremiah happily said.

Carol may have been smiling and happy that Jeremiah was safe, but inside she was ready to simply beat every Cadmus member to a pulp for doing this to her brother, to her family. But it was outweighed by knowing he was ok, and safe.

"It's great to see you too, little brother." Carol said and hugged him again, but a little more gently.

Lucy cleared her throat, and then said," Yeah, I hate to break up the family reunion. But we still need to clear the scene, and get everything of value to the DEO and SHIELD. Maybe we can continue this back at the DEO."

"Well, Cadmus protocol states that they have to delete all data once a base is attacked. I can't promise anything." Jeremiah said.

"Well, I'm sure Jarvis can find some information left. If the base isn't too destroyed." Tony said, with clear amusement.

Steve looked at the building, shrugged and said," I blew up enough Hydra bases to say they didn't go overboard."

The two women who had blew up the base, Alex in particular, slightly winced when another explosion went off.

Alex shrugged and said without any regrets," I told Lillian I wasn't bluffing with blowing the place up."

Carol snorted and said," Your definitely my niece. I'll meet you guys back at where you have your base of operations. Kara, can you show me the way?"

Kara was more than happy to, and said, "Sure, unless you guys need me here?"

"I think that might be the case. You might have to douse some flames so the recovering team can start a search." Lucy said.

"I can help." Carol suggested.

* * *

It took a couple of hours to get everything in order. Once the Shield recovering team arrived and took over the scene, everyone else went back to the DEO.

"Wait, so you have a super powered Aunt? Who's Alex's biological Aunt. And you never told us? That got powers after shooting an experimental engine, was brainwashed, and then got her memories back. And then toured the Universe?" Winn said.

"A little summarized, but yeah, pretty much." Kara said.

Winn blinked, and then said in a slightly awed voice," Wow... that has to be the coolest thing I've ever heard. I mean, right next to hearing Cap's war stories, now those are cool."

Steve had clear amusement on his face and said," Thanks Winn, appreciate it."

Maggie looked at Alex, and said," How come we're finding out about all of this this right now?"

Kara and Alex glanced at each other, and then looked at everyone else, who didn't know. Although they could see the look of amusement on Aunt Carol's face, who was standing between Jeremiah, who was cleared from his injury, but had to take it easy, by orders of Alex. And Eliza, who had arrived at the DEO before them, and had hugged Aunt Carol as soon as she and Kara had landed in the building.

The others were waiting for an answer. All of them were curious, but the spies in the room, Clint, Natasha, and also Lucy, were glancing at her.

Sure they knew the relations between them, but cataloging everything about a person was a reflex. Kara also knew that Nat and Clint would probably be looking up all information regarding Aunt Carol later. She didn't fault them, they wanted to see if she was trustworthy, if they can handle her when the time comes, and also possibly join the Avengers when the time came. The latter was Kara's personal reason for them.

"Well, it was the type of situation where you have to see it to believe it. I mean, it is pretty unbelievable. Even with how crazy the world has gotten." Alex said.

No one commented on that, but both sisters could see that they accepted their answer. The both of them wouldn't fault them if they didn't believe the whole thing, if it wasn't for the person in question standing in the room with them. Although, back when they first met Aunt Carol, they immediately believed her, and Eliza once they explained everything. For Kara, she lived on a different planet, and had seen things for the short time she was on Krypton. While Alex, it was kinda hard not to believe something as what happened to Aunt Carol when she was living with an alien that had powers at the time, and she also had met her cousin, who had the same powers.

"So, you shot an experimental jet engine, and the resulting explosion of the power source gave you those interesting powers? What was the power source exactly? And the aliens who tried to get it?" Tony asked, intrigued.

Kara was the one to answer the latter by saying," The Kree."

"And the Kree are?" Nat asked.

"A race of scientifically and technological advanced aliens from the planet Hala. I remember meeting a couple back when I was a kid. They look like humans, but the main difference is that they are blue. They have one of the biggest Empires in the Universe. And also are known for their military exploits." Kara explained.

"So, they are friendly or hostile?" Steve asked.

Carol was the one to answer, and said, "Not friendly, they are both Imperialistic and Militaristic. Like Kara said, they are war like, and have been known to start ones. Right now, they have been fighting against the Nova Empire. And don't worry, the Nova Empire are the good guys."

"Some of the refugee's who come to Earth have been affected by the Kree in some shape or form. Mainly ones whose planets have devastated by them." J'onn said. "The Kree haven't been here since the 90's, due to the efforts by Captain Danvers here. So we don't have to worry."

J'onn, who was informed about any type of alien contact earth had that was recorded when he first became Director. So he was knew about had happened between Carol, the Kree and the Skrulls. And for him, this was the first time meeting Carol. He had also never met any Kree personally, but he knew about them and their conquests back during his time on Mars.

Everyone else who didn't know about this didn't looked convinced, but they accepted it anyway.

"And to answer the first part of your question. Well, pretty sure the old pirate would be mad, but I know he wouldn't do anything. if any of you know who Nick Fury is, then that's the nickname I have for him." Carol said with a small smile.

Tony grinned, pointed at her and said," I like her, she's my new favorite person. Please continue."

"Right, so the power source was some type of cube that is full of powerful energy. And was held at government facility under the project name, Pegasus."

Carol then saw the looks of shock from a couple of people, mainly from Kara, and the blonde guy who was standing next to her, who also looked very patriotic, and familiar.

"Was the cube blue, pulsating with energy and about this size?" He said, and did height example with his hands.

Carol raised a brow and said," Yeah, you've seen it?"

"Well, besides fighting off an alien invasion and a God because of it. Heck, Capsicle here and my old man fought over it during the war. Then yeah, we know what the Tesseract is." Tony said, slightly heatedly, and Felicity placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Carol blinked, realized something and said," Wait, that's the reason why you guys were attacked? When Kara and Alex texted me about it, I was ready to head back here, until they explained everything. So you guys were the team?"

"Yeah, the Avengers, they didn't mention it?" Steve asked.

Carol frowned and looked at nieces, who were merely grinning.

"You deliberately held this from me?" She said in a fake accusing tone.

Kara shrugged innocently, although everyone knew she was being smug, and said," Wanted to see your reaction."

Carol grumbled something and then asked," Then who do I talk to about copyright?"

"Why's that?" Winn asked.

"My nickname in the Air Force was Captain Carol 'Avenger' Danvers. And Fury had the guts to steal it."

"Well considering at the time you weren't there to say anything, or the fact you didn't copyright it. I felt it was a good idea."

Everyone turned around to see Nick Fury himself.

"Director Fury, do what we own this visit?" J'onn asked.

Fury looked at Carol and then said," Well I got a personal call from her, saying she was going to visit. So I was preparing myself for some type of intergalactic crisis."

Carol walked over to Fury and said with a smile," C'mon, you old pirate. I wanted to visit my family, especially one that has returned from being MIA."

To the surprise of some of the people in the room, Fury actually chuckled a little and said," Your lucky that I'm ok with you calling me that, Danvers."

Tony leaned over to Steve and said," Huh, she has to be something in order for her to have this kind of relationship with Fury." He said, and Steve nodded.

Fury then gave Carol a small glare and said," As nice as it is, we'll go over that at a later date. Right now, we have a potential crisis right now."

"Is it Cadmus?" Kara asked.

"No, it's something in which I assume is Captain Danvers's doing. NASA phoned in and said that a couple of bogies have been spotted near the moon. Care to explain?"

Carol slapped her forehead and said," Right... sorry. Well, I did say it would be a day or two, but I guess now is a good time."

"What's going on?" Steve apprehensively asked.

"Well, as I was flying back here. I ran into a small fleet of ships. After I hailed them, they allowed me to board them. After talking, I found out they were heading to Terra because they were looking for someone who sent out a distress signal. To minimize any issues from Terra, I told them I would handle it, and told them I would message them when I find whoever they were looking for."

"So... who are they looking for? And who are the aliens on the ship?" Kara asked.

"What is left of the people of Daxam, including the King and Queen. Their looking for their son, Prince Mon-El. Have any of you heard of him?"

Everyone then looked at the man in question, and Mon-El could only have a look of surprise, and slight apprehension.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry for the wait. Besides dealing with the Daxamites, they will be dealing with another issue as well.**

**Till next time.**


	17. Project Kr

**Really sorry for the long wait. So, this chapter will deal with the clone part of this, while the next chapter will deal with the events of Star-Crossed. This probably is my best work, but I hope you all like it.**

**I own none of the content, please enjoy.**

**Also one more thing, I start my first day of University in the coming week. Under normal circumstances, I would be excited, but considering there's a Pandemic, wildfires/bad air (I live in California), and other things going on around the world, the hype isn't there. So this year is great so far (He say's sarcastically). But seriously, I hope you all stay safe out there, wherever you live.**

* * *

**Project Kr**

For Kara, under normal circumstances, the thought of going to Washington D.C, the capital of the United States, would've been a fun experience. She had been there before with Alex, back when they were teenagers, and had visited on a school trip. When she had first gone there, it made her feel closer to the planet, and the country, she ended up landing and living on after Krypton's destruction.

And it was also where that her crush for Steve started, due to going to the Smithsonian, and finding herself enthralled, and paid close attention to the Captain America exhibit. This she would never tell anyone, and if asked will deny. She had told Alex, and made her promise to not tell anyone, or else she'd prank her with her super speed for an unknown amount of time. Natasha, she was considering of telling, but the redhead assassin knew how to dish out teasing remarks, like Tony, so she was on the fence. And for Steve, even though he was the object of her crush at the time, but felt it would be too embarrassing, even though he would find it flattering, and slightly humbled.

That was one of the reasons she loved her boy scout.

What?!

Okay, no more thinking of that, they all had a job to do.

The job in question… locate and rescue her and Clark's clones from a Cadmus facility in Washington D.C.

As surreal and mind boggling as that was, it was the truth. After Aunt Carol told them about the Daxamites, and Mon-El confirming he was the Prince of Daxam, everyone started to scramble on how to deal with the situation. But before they could do anything else, Jeremiah had given them a new bombshell. This was the reveal of her and Clark's clones, Jeremiah confirmed it, and also admitting he had a hand in helping make them. He explained it was Cadmus's way of having their own Kryptonian's who they could control, and be the ones who could potentially defeat both cousins. She was mixed between being shocked, and outright furious about all of this. Clark was also rightfully mad at this as well, after Kara had called him, and told him of the situation. Luckily, he wasn't at work, or on a date with Lois, so he was able to come and help right away.

She didn't have to take a guess on where they got her DNA from, but Clark's was another story. Then again, there were only a few super villains who could get him to bleed or take damage. One was dead, and the other was in prison, so considering Lex had used Kryptonite on Clark before, then he was the culprit.

So, two teams were formed to deal with both issues.

Aunt Carol, Mon-El, and Natasha would talk to the Daxamites.

She was surprised at first when everyone said she couldn't go, besides Alex and J'onn. Nat was the one who explained that the Daxamites, including Mon-El's parents, probably wouldn't be thrilled to see a Kryptonian, or two Kryptonian's, if Clark got involved. She knew about the planets bad blood in the past, after she and Mon-El told her. They made sure to mention that it wasn't war worthy level, just the level where it was just insults or petty squabbles level, and also who was better. Unknown to Kara, Nat found it highly amusing that Kara had a biased against something. Before getting to know Mon-El, Kara went on the bandwagon, and had a dislike towards the people of Krypton's sister planet.

But the fact of the matter, there was no telling how they would react to seeing a Kryptonian, so the safer approach was to get Mon-El's parents relaxed, and happy, and then ease them in on who else was on Earth.

While the second team, who weren't going to talk to the Daxamites was bigger, due to them being the team that was going to assault the Cadmus Base. Team B, consisted of: Her, Clark, Steve, Clint, Tony, M'gann, Alex, Lucy, a team of DEO and Shield agents, and Rhodey, who was coincidentally, in Washington D.C, so all Tony had to do was call him, and let him know of the situation. The thought of bringing in Jeremiah was brought up, but there was a possibility of him being kidnapped again, so he was put on support with Winn, and Felicity. The reason for that many people was because of the unknown number hostiles, the potential dangers, and whether if Kara and Clark's clone are hostile, and they would need to be restrained.

J'onn and Fury were going to monitor the situation, and due to the operation being in the Capital, Fury had already told Alexander Pierce, who was in charge of the Triskelion in D.C, and was the Secretary of the World Security Council, to get some Agents mobilized. Overall it was a good plan, but they knew that Cadmus would be waiting for them, considering they now had Jeremiah with them. And that meant that all the Cadmus bases that Jeremiah had been to, were now under threat.

They would have deal with the other ones later, or allow Shield and other intelligence or police both local and international to take care of them, because they had to deal with the current one.

_"Is everyone in position?"_ J'onn asked.

Steve answered, and said, "Copy J'onn, both teams are in position. Supergirl, Superman, do you have eyes on anything inside?"

Kara did so, the building itself was a basic couple story warehouse. But, as she used her X-Ray vision, she couldn't see past the outside of the building.

"Negative, looks like the whole entire building is lead lined." Kara said with huff.

"Well, at least that means we're in the right place." Clark quipped.

"I got a device called a mole that can burrow into the ground, send a detailed scan of the area, and ground. I'll be able to shoot once we start this thing, and get closer." Tony said.

Clint chimed in and said_," If you can hand it to me, Stark. I can get it in a good position."_

_"I would also suggest Superman and Supergirl don't go into the sub levels, along with Miss Martian. There are defenses that are able to handle Kryptonian's, and also Martians, so M'gann won't be able to go down there by phasing, because of the sensors."_ Jeremiah explained.

M'gann made her displeasure known, by saying," They take out all of the fun of being stealthy."

_"I know right?"_ Angie said back at the DEO.

Kara knew as much, she still had some lingering jumpiness, after she and Mon-El were in the last Cadmus facility. And then took her DNA to make her clone after she blew out her powers. She made a promise to herself, and her clone, that she would get her's and Clark's out soon.

Clint, who was standing on top of a roof, was providing overwatch. Tony stood next to him in his Iron Man armor. A small projectile came out of his suit, and he handed it to the archer. Clint attached it to one of his arrows. He then notched it, and fired it. Once the arrow went into the ground, Tony then got the data in his HUD, and he transferred it to the DEO.

"Schott, Fel, you got the readings?"

* * *

Back at the DEO, Winn and Felicity received the information. A detailed scan of the building itself was shown on the monitors.

"Yep, got it, Tony." Winn said.

"Looks like besides the first three floors, there are two sub levels underneath them, like Jeremiah said, dad. We're detecting multiple signatures."

"Okay, Daxam team, what's your status?" J'onn asked.

_"We're approaching the ship now. We may have to go radio silent soon. Good luck."_ Natasha said.

Fury sighed, remember the last alien invasion, the consequences, and the repercussion's afterwards, and said," I just hope this doesn't turn into another shit show."

An alarm was then heard, and everyone tuned into the first team.

_"Looks like they finally figured out we're here."_ Alex said.

* * *

Meanwhile a few minutes before the alarms were set off, in said Cadmus base, Dr. Mark Desmond were talking to his superiors.

"I can assure you, Mr. Henshaw, Mr. Pierce that any mention of Hydra has been deleted and triple checked just in case. We are in the process of deleting all data in this facility. Whenever the Avengers arrive, they won't find anything. So any other Cadmus facilities will be safe. Project Kr is also being moved."

_"Every mention of Hydra better be doctor. We've stayed in the shadows for this long, and it continues to play in our favor. Even if it's a brief mention, it will have lasting repercussions. The end result from Zola's Algorithm is still in development, and we can't have any more delays or problems. We've already lost Danvers, and we're lucky we've never mentioned Hydra around him. But now, we don't know how many Cadmus facilities will fall because of him, especially this one. So I hope that Project Kr will remain in our favor."_ Pierce said.

"If I had the staff, I believe this Project would've gone a lot quicker." Desmond said.

_"Loki's staff is safely under the watchful eye of Strucker and List. We are still studying it. And it was made clear that they were going to use it."_

Desmond held back a groan and then said," When will we be expecting the Avengers?"

_"Very soon, Nick already called me about what the DEO found out. So I suggest getting prepared. Remember Doctor, we have ways of making you disappear if things turn sour."_ Pierce threatened, and ended the call.

If Desmond was frightened by the threat, he did show it. He then looked at Henshaw, and said," I'm sorry to hear about Miss Luthor. But I can assume your planning on bringing her back?"

_"That is on a need to know, Doctor. I also suggest that you use your lab Kryptonian's against the Avengers."_

"Under normal circumstances I would've thought otherwise, I believe they need some additional testing. But if the time calls for it, I'll let them loose. Field testing is also good for their development." He said with a devious chuckle.

Henshaw nodded, and said_," As long as they cause damage, and also be a thorn in those damn Kryptonian's and Martian's, then I'm fine with it. Destroy all the information, and get ready."_ He said, and fizzled out.

Desmond rubbed his eyes in an annoyed manner. All the research, tests, and experiments down the drain because of one Jeremiah Danvers. He had suggested mind control or some type of implant to keep him on their side. But Miss Luthor thought his time with Cadmus all these years would've worked. He knew he was right the start, and this entire situation spoke volumes of it.

He then heard an alarm go off, and a second later, felt a slight tremor, and saw some dust come from above. He then heard a beeping, and answered the call.

"What's going on?"

_"Shield and the Avengers are outside the perimeter, Doctor. The defense's and guards outside are engaging."_

"Very well. Just keep them at bay." He said and ended the call.

His eyes then went to a nearby vile, it was a small project he was working on that would increase the strength of others. It was in its early development stage, but in theory it could work. Desmond smirked when he got an idea.

* * *

No sooner had the alarms had gone off, the buildings soon sprouted defenses, and Cadmus agents came out of the buildings as well. That left everyone ducking for cover, and the ones who could handle a little bit of explosives or had a an aerial view, got to work taking out the security systems, while the others took out the ground personal.

"Rhodey, you got a rocket coming your way!"

"Got it Tony!" Rhodey said as he destroyed a rocket with his machine gun. He then used his targeting systems to destroy a rocket emplacement.

It was well defended for a Cadmus base, but considering what went on there, it seemed appropriate. But another issue was that it was located in Washington D.C, the capital of the United States. The proximity of it alone meant that Cadmus may have some backers in high places. Now that was a headache they would all have to deal with later, now they had something was more important.

Steve tossed his shield, and sent a punch when a goon tried to get him. He was near Alex, who was holding her own, and they were making a pretty good team.

Steve pressed his earpiece and said," Jeremiah, we're getting into the entrance. Anything we should know about?"

_"Well, like I said before, weapon systems are calibrated to fight off Kryptonian's and Martians, but also regular humans when it comes to it. You need to find a computer terminal, and hack into it. All of the computers in that building, including the sub levels, are all connected. Once you hack it, you can disable all the defenses, and have control of the building. As well as any intel that hasn't been deleted yet."_ He explained.

"Copy that, Tony, Felicity, you heard that right?" Cap asked.

_"Got it. Fel, you and Jarvis have at it when I connect to one."_

_"Got it dad."_

_"Yes sir."_

"Supergirl, you and Superman take care of the outside threats, we'll handle inside, and let you know when you both can come in. Barton, you take out targets that you can get from your vantage point. Stark, find a terminal once we breach the sub levels. And Miss Martian, stay close to us, we don't know what will happen inside." Steve said.

_"Copy Cap, but I have a feeling the party is going to be downstairs. If not, then I'll take out targets when I see them."_ Clint said.

"Got it."

M'gann gave Steve a lazy salute, and said," You got it, Cap."

_"Copy, Captain America, sir, we got it."_ Clark said, and then felt his head heat up a little, because he sounded a little stiff.

There was some amusement in Steve's voice, when he said," Cap is just fine, or Steve."

Kara snickered at her cousin, who still hadn't gotten over the whole fan boy attitude towards Steve.

* * *

Desmond looked at the screens around him, and saw how the Avenger, Shield, and the DEO were about to breach the building. His security was dropping by the second, and it was only a matter of time before they will take the whole entire building, and the sub-levels. If they did, then Cadmus will be crippled for who knows how long. And all of this work for the greater good was falling apart, and he need something to help turn the tide.

He then turned to one of the guards, and said," Get the clones out of their containment's. It's about time we let them out of the cages. The rest of you, go help the others with buying us some time."

As the guards left, Desmond went one of his work stations, and picked up the 'Project Blockbuster' vile.

* * *

Steve, Alex, and Lucy stacked up against the warehouse door, Alex and Lucy took charges out of their belts in her hand. They then looked at Steve, who nodded at them, and they planted the charges, and turned on the timer. Everyone got out of the way, and then the warehouse doors were destroyed. Cap led them with his shield up, and a pistol in his other hand, while everyone spreads out, and formed a small perimeter, due to the number of Cadmus agents, and one person standing on the other side.

Everyone was silent for a moment, with both sides training their weapons at each other, with the only noise was the sound of fighting outside. The leader of the Cadmus agents, who looked to be a scientist, and he took a step.

"Well, I guess I was right about we should've brainwashed Danvers to the others. Then he wouldn't have leaked our locations, and this mess wouldn't have happened. I hope your proud of your father, Ms. Danvers."

Alex merely narrowed her eyes at him, and while Steve glanced at her, with his eyes saying to not do anything. He knew Kara could hear from outside, and was glad Clark was outside with her, in case she was ready to pounce.

"So, who are you?" Steve asked.

The man fixed his glasses, and said," I"m Doctor Mark Desmond, head of research in our DC facility. Captain. But I'm afraid this is where you and your comrades won't be able to make it out of here alive."

Everyone focused more on the people on the other side, and Steve narrowed his eyes, and said," And why is that?"

Desmond smirked, and said," Because, we have reinforcements."

No sooner had he said that, the ground started to shake, and the ones who didn't know what it was, were looking around in concern. The ground in front of Desmond broke apart, and he didn't flinch when it happened. Two figures jumped to the ground level. Once the dust settled, they were met with two individuals, one boy and one girl, who seemed to be in their teens, and the same age as M'gann, biologically. They both had Caucasian skin, the boy had blue eyes and black hair, while the girl had green eyes and dirty blonde hair. They both wore skin tight white suits with the House of El Coat of Arms on their chests. But, they seemed to have impassive looks.

No one moved for what felt like forever, everyone would've had their weapons trained on them, but Alex held her hand up. As she did that, she was giving the both of them a once over. She can definitely spot the similarities between them with Kara and Clark, but, they were some characteristics of them that were different, but they looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Steve used his comms and said," We found the clones, their right in front of us. J'onn, are you all getting the feed."

_"Yes, try to remain calm, and try to get them to stand down. Supergirl, Superman, be ready to approach when needed."_

During that, M'gann had started to try and probe the clones minds, but, she couldn't get anything. This meant they were immune to her telepathy, but it felt like it wasn't how it usually felt when someone was immune naturally, or can somehow block their thoughts. Maybe they used some type of device or implanted a device into the clones, that can block it. But also, when she looked at the male clone, who looked like Clark, but also had some other features, she couldn't help but find him a little cute.

Desmond chuckled, and said," If you think you can get them to your side, I made sure they were obedient to us. Especially if you try your Martian telepathy. There was some issues, but I fixed the issue. But, there is something you should be more worried about."

He then held out a small test tube of blue liquid in his hand, and said," Project Blockbuster will restore order, and stop you from meddling any further."

Before anyone could stop him he started to groan, and fell to the floor. One of the Cadmus agents, went to check on Desmond, but he then took a couple of steps back when Desmond started to change. Both sides watched in horror as the sounds of ripping and tearing, as Desmond's skin started rip and tear, as his body started to grow in muscle. Once he finished transforming, he stood at his full height, and he was now taller, more muscular, and he looked like a large, grotesque, dark color monster, or some type of Hulk reject.

Back at the DEO, the sound of wrenching was heard, due to Winn throwing up, after he watched the transformation. Everyone else could only watch in shock, and trepidation, while Felicity looked pale, and gulped, while Angelica gulped as well.

"Well, that's my new nightmare fuel." She squeaked.

J'onn then looked over at Jeremiah, who had a concerned look on his face, and was also holding Eliza's hand, and said," Did you know they had that?"

Jeremiah shook his head, and said," No, I didn't."

The now transformed Desmond roared, and that seemed to break everyone out of their trance.

"Get them!" One of the Cadmus Agents said.

Both clones seemed to wince, and then their faces contorted to anger, and then sprinted towards the others, along with Desmond, while the ones with guns started to fire. M'gann threw some crates at the now transformed Desmond, Rhodey fired his machine guns at him, and Tony fired his Repulsar's. But all it did was bounce off of him, make him more angry, and start to swipe at everyone. Steve blocked the blow the male clone threw at him with his shield, and with enough strength, he hit him across the face with it. Tony fired his beams, but at the lowest level at Kara's clone, but it only stopped her briefly, before she got back at trying to rip him apart.

"Supergirl, Superman, we got a very bad situation in here! We need backup!" Alex called, as she fired a couple of rounds.

_"If you mean by bad situation, you mean fighting clones, and a very disturbing, and very bad Hulk reject, than yeah, we are looking at a very bad situation. Wish Banner was here with us."_ Winn said.

"I second that." Tony said, as he dodged a swipe, that would've had him ended up hitting a wall, or in what-was-Desmond's grasp.

_"We are not going to have The Hulk stomp around Washington D.C. We already convinced the World Security Council, as well as the Government that Banner won't be issue. That includes him never setting foot in the capital. And that is a headache that none of us, including myself, want."_ Fury ground out.

Kara wasn't sure how Bruce thought of that, sure he did have his freedom back, and was able to be normal as he could be. But she didn't know how much thin ice he was on. Although she was sure Tony and his lawyers would be able to him, if something ever happened.

She would have to think on that one later, due to finally being able to crash, along with Clark, into the building. And they were met by two sides having a firefight, a mix between regular weapons, and alien. The most noticeable thing was that the others were fighting a grotesque looking monster that seemed like a Hulk reject, as well as... Kara's eyes widened as she saw her and Clark's clones, which were unfortunately fighting Steve, Rhodey, and M'gann. She knew the latter would've telekinetically stopped him, but there were multiple things happening, and M'gann was still learning to fight multiple threats at once.

Kara and Clark both punched the monster, and it was sent careening into a wall.

"What is that?" Kara asked.

"Cadmus scientist that I think took a defective super-soldier serum, or maybe some type of Hulk serum." M'gann said.

"Still wish we would've brought Bruce. I'm heading downstairs, but I need a distraction." Tony said.

Desmond let out a roar, and Kara said," Better get in that hole fast."

"Right, Jarvis, put everything in the thruster's." Tony said, as he then shot in the air, and then went down to the hole that the clones used.

Clark's clone saw this, he then grabbed Steve's shield, and tossed it, along with Steve to the side. He then jumped, getting ready to tackle Tony, but Clark managed to grab onto him, and send him flying to the ground. Tony then disappeared into the hole.

Clark had heard about the possible device that was controlling his and Kara's clones, and he was having a bit of trouble finding it, due to the kid continuously trying to get out of his grip. And then Clark actually felt slight pain in his nose, due to the clone using the back of his head to head butt him. Clark then had to hold one of the clones punches, and lightly punched his stomach, and then he threw him towards Rhodey, who then used his stun baton to zap him. The clone didn't yell, but he seemed to grit in teeth in pain. And then started to fight him, but Clark got Rhodey away from him, due to not knowing how much his armor could take.

From his short time fighting his clone, and from watching snippets of Kara's fight. He could tell that they didn't have the full Kryptonian power set. They couldn't fly, Clark had also fired his heat vision in front of him, in the hopes to delay him, and the clone tried to do the same, but it didn't work for him. He then had to glance at the fight with Desmond, everyone was trying to keep him from Alex, Lucy, and the others, but him and the clones were making them distracted a bit. Clint was firing arrows at all the bad guys from his perch outside, but he had to do it at the right moment, due to all the fighting, but Clark knew he could do it, due to him seeing Clint's abilities during New York.

Clark then got an idea, and then contacted Clint, and said," Clint, any chance you can hit the clones with a shock arrow to the neck area?"

"Yeah, and I see where your going with this. You and Supergirl may have to rough them up a little."

"Got it. Supergirl, did you hear?"

Kara nodded, and gave thumbs up; she was hoping it would work. Considering she was doing diversion, and defensive attacks against her clone, due to her not want to hurt her. But, from her short time fighting her, she seemed she was fighting robotically of sorts, so it was a safe guess she didn't know how to fight, it was mainly punch, tackle, push, and repeat. She knew M'gann would've been able to stop both clones, but she was also dealing with the Hulk reject, protecting Alex and the others, as well as dealing with the remaining Cadmus agents.

"Just hold them as long as you can. Hate to hit one of you. These arrows are Kryptonite lined."

Neither Kryptonian questioned why he had those, because they given the okay, but with Clark reluctantly, of allowing the DEO and Shield to have anti-Kryptonian weapons. Only the ones who were authorized to handle them were allowed to use them, this would include Clint.

Steve answered by saying, "Get on it then. Rhodey, you, me, and M'gann handle the monster, Alex, Lucy, are you guys okay?"

"We'll be fine, we're making headway." Alex said.

Steve tossed his shield, while Rhodey fired his machine guns, and M'gann finally had enough concentration to telekinetically slam him into a wall. And then got the idea to use him as a bowling ball, and slam him into the remaining Cadmus Agents.

Kara used her full strength to hold down her clone, while Clark did the same. Clint could see this from his perch, and the windows to the warehouse were broken, so he had a good view inside. Once he got a clear enough shot, he fired two arrows that were laced with Kryptonite, and fired them both. The arrows then stuck to the clones, and once he felt that they were weakened, Clint pressed a button on his bow, and they were shocked with electricity. Kara and Clark had gotten out of the way, once the arrow's hit their clones, and they then used their x-ray vision to find the implants. They found it on the bases of their necks, but once the electricity hit them, they seemed to be deactivated or destroyed, but fortunately, didn't cause any internal damage. Kara gave Clint a stopping motion with her hand, knowing he saw her do it, she then saw that the electricity stopped. Once it did, the clones didn't do anything for a moment, but they then swayed, their eyes rolled into their skulls, and soon fell into unconsciousness.

Kara and Clark then laid them down gently on the ground, and took a sigh of relief. They then heard grunts and roars, and saw that Desmond was still trying to get out of M'gann's telekinetic grip.

"M'gann, send him to us." Kara said.

M'gann nodded, knowing what she was suggesting, which she was thankful for, due to Desmond's constant attempts of moving was starting to give her a slight headache. So with all of her might, she telekinetically threw him towards the Kryptonian's. The both of them reeled their fists back, and once Desmond was close enough, they punched him with all of their might, but did cut back on the power of it, due to the possible repercussions of him dying or having his head blown off.

Desmond was then slammed into the ground by M'gann, for added measure. Once the dust cleared, everyone approached him cautiously. Once they realized he was unconscious, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Kara then walked over to him, and waved her around at his face, just in case, and she noticed some type of weird cloth on his shoulder. She picked it up, and it felt odd.

"Uh Kara... you might want to put that down." Steve said.

Kara looked at her boyfriend, and said," Why?"

"Basically when he was transforming... his skin ripped apart, and that's a piece of it." M'gann said, and she looked a little more greener.

Kara dropped it, and held back a gag. She then shook her hand to the lingering feeling off.

She then glared at everyone, and said," Not a word."

Steve snorted, and said into his comms," Target is neutralized. Alex, Lucy, are the remaining bad guys secured?" He called over to the others for the last part.

Alex, Lucy, and the remaining Agents, were checking on the bad ones. Once they were arrested or found out to be dead, Alex nodded, and said," Yeah, everything is fine here."

Steve nodded, and then said," Tony, how are things down there?"

_"Well I got an interesting welcome from the guards, but I handled it. I already started the download, did you get your kids under control?"_ Tony asked.

"Very funny Stark. Alright, let's get the rest of the building under control. Supergirl, Superman, get Desmond or whoever he is now tied up, preferably with something metal." Steve said.

"I think we should call him Blockbuster now. Considering that was the name of the serum he drank." M'gann said.

Meanwhile, back on Earth-1, Cisco was working on something in Star Labs, when he sneezed. He couldn't help but think he just missed something.

As a small squad went down to the sub levels, as well as Shield backup started to arrive on scene, Kara and Clark were busy using a couple of steel beams to wrap up the newly named Blockbuster. Kara looked at Alex, who was busy checking the vitals on her and Clark's clones. The both of them were going to be placed in the DEO's custody, and they were taking them back to National City. It pained her to think what kind of upbringing she had, and hoped to make her life better, instead of whatever life Cadmus had her, and Clark's clone in store for them.

"Your thinking about what's going to happen to them?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I just hope we can help them."

Clark nodded and said," Well, I will admit this strange, I've been doing this for a while, but I've never dealt with something like this. But I think we can do this. We both faced tougher situations than this."

"Hey guys, we're about to transport them. You want to come along?" Alex called.

Both cousins nodded, and they walked over to Alex, and they started to push the gurney's. Kara couldn't help but give a small squeeze to her clone's hand, in a way to comfort her, and she could hear her heartbeat calm a little more. She grinned a little, and then felt a hand on her shoulder, turned to see Steve, who had caught up them, gave her a reassuring look. Kara nodded, and wondered how this was going to change their lives.

She could only wonder how Natasha was doing right now.

* * *

**And that concludes that chapter, and now onto the different version of the Star-Crossed episode. And sorry again for what I felt was a little lackluster fighting, but considering how many people were in it, I guess I was sorta bogged down. **

**Also, I'm not sure whether to do the Music Meister part of the episode at the end, or wait until later. Due to how everyone had just found the clones, but I do have an idea.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
